


The Devil's Angel

by lilacsweaters_ivorylilies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Liam Payne, Angel Louis, Angels, Angst, Archangel Louis, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Christianity, Cockblocking, Daddy Kink, Dancing Lessons, Dark Harry, Demon Harry Styles, Demon Zayn Malik, Devil Harry, Devils, First Time, First Times, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Ghouls, Hate to Love, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Larry Kids, Larry Stylinson References, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Niall Horan is Niall Horan, Nice Louis, Nightmares, Past Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Past Torture, Religion, Rimming, Secrets, Seven Deadly Sins, Slow Dancing, Smut, Soul Selling, Souls, Supernatural Elements, Top Harry, Traumatic Past Events, What Was I Thinking?, Witches, balls, handjobs, hehe, pure louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 86,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsweaters_ivorylilies/pseuds/lilacsweaters_ivorylilies
Summary: "You belong to nobody else but me, asphodel."Ezekiel 28:13 - For Lucifer has been in Eden the garden of God; every precious stone was his covering, the sardius, topaz, and the diamond, the beryl, the onyx, and the jasper, the sapphire, the emerald, and the carbuncle, and gold: the workmanship of his tabrets and of his pipes was prepared in him in the day that he was created.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translation here by little_spoon :  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5698572

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first chapter, yay! This is my first work on Ao3 so please feel free to give me some feedback! If the warnings above are not your cup of tea then I strongly suggest for you guys to read with caution. Have fun reading and may the odds be ever in you favor ;)

**-Edited-**

_"Louis!" Charlotte groaned, chasing after her older brother through the meadow, pace not matching his thanks to her short legs. The brunette boy laughed, running faster around his little sister in circles, teasingly holding up the little daisy chain Charlotte had made. The rays of the Sun reflected across the grass blades, making the area seem more brighter. The earthy ground smelled of dirt and it was enraptured by the different flowers blooming from all directions._

_"Tu quoque tardus capere me, soror! (You're too slow to catch me, sister!)" He said, eyes full of mirth and amusement, laughing again as his sister sat grumpily on the grassy ground, crossing her nimble arms and huffing petulantly._

_"Non irasci nunc, carissimi. Ego eram iustus ludendi. (Don't get angry now, dear. I was just playing around.)" Louis gave in to his sisters fed up expression, handing over the daisy chain back to Charlotte. Charlotte snatched it back without applying too much force because she very well didn't want to break what she had worked so hard to make and wove more daisies into it from the small bush that was beside her, not sparing a glance at her brother, who was sitting down next to her on the plush green grass._

_The meadow was near the church in their village. Oddly, the meadow was empty, missing the warmth and liveliness the village children never failed to put into it. It looked bare without anybody, to put it simply. Louis had never seen the place look like this before._

_"Ubi est omnibus? (Where is everyone?)" Louis murmured questioningly to himself, turning his head to see if anyone was alongside the church. Charlotte wasn't hearing her brother's query though, too engrossed in twisting the stems of the daisies to make a crown. Her undivided attention reminded Louis of the little pot of flowers that hung in the front of the veranda of their small house. They were asphodels._

_Louis had taken it upon himself to raise the white flowers, never neglecting them and sometimes, finds himself talking to them. He was attached to them like a toddler would be to their toy. The flowers that he raised gave him a sense of comfort._

_More silence ensnared the place around them after Louis lied on his back, linen shirt becoming increasingly smudged with dirt. His mum was going to throw a fit when he gets back home once she finds the dark markings that Louis knew were staining his shirt._

_As Louis lied there, he felt some sort of unease settle at the pit of his stomach, making him sit upright and look around the meadow warily. Charlotte had tied so many daisies that the chain was nearly as tall as herself. They were a sunny yellow color. Charlotte's favorite._

_"Charlotte, arbitror, domum redire. (Charlotte, I think we should go back home)" Louis said sternly, with a slight tremor in his voice because he felt a spine-chilling feeling that something is going wrong. He wasn't sure what caused it or why, all he knew was that they had to get out of there as fast as they could_

_"Sed quid? (But why?)" Charlotte questioned her brother, whose eyes were darting around everywhere as if he suspected someone or something would jump out at them at any given moment._

_Louis offered her no explanation as he grabbed her hand and placed her on his hip, sprinting towards the church, gulping as he felt like someone was watching him. He shut the doors of the church and wedged a piece of wood that was lying on the ground in between both the handles. Louis thought he was becoming paranoid, running away from nothing, but then he heard a piercing scream fill the air._

_Charlotte jumped and whimpered in his arms, Louis's eyes widened at the loud sound that came from outside the church. He shushed his sister softly. But.. That voice. He heard a distinct clopping noise as he set Charlotte on one of the pews. The brunette boy rushed to the door and pressed his ear onto the oak. His hands were shaking, heart pumping fast. What was happening out there?_

Louis startled awake from his dream, sitting upright in his bed.

His wings were unfurled, lying flat on the bed. Their pristine white colored feathers soft-looking. His wings were envied throughout the kingdom of Heaven. Other angels' wings looked dull compared to his. Louis had always wondered if whether it was because he took lengths on taking care of them. He loved his wings very much.

Louis let out a sigh, getting off of his bed. His body felt energized but his mind felt worn down. After a few minutes that felt like hours of cleaning up his room and taking a shower, he ignored the heavy feeling in his heart, dropped down to his knees, hands clasped in front of his torso, ready to say his morning prayer.

"Louis!" A distinctly familiar voice shouted before he uttered out a word and Louis's eyes snapped open, alarmed. A brunette boy with hazel eyes was in his vision, shaking him forcefully by the shoulder.

Ashton Irwin was a normal angel, in charge over the souls in Heaven to make sure nothing goes wrong. The normal angels all had the same duty. But when it comes to archangels like Gabriel, Liam and Louis himself, they were required to keep the balance on Earth. It was a tiring work but Louis loved doing it. He loved seeing the happiness and joy that came around when something good had happened. It made him happy. But there were some days when Louis wished to be free of the responsibilities he had as an archangel, to just lounge about and make sure nothing goes wrong in a place full of love and light. Earth wasn't exactly like that.

"Louis, come with me!" The other boy looked so shocking. In all of Louis's time here in Heaven, he had never seen Ashton look so scared before. He looked.. Terrified. A closer look from Louis confirmed that Ashton's entire body was shaking. Something about seeing the other boy look so frightened made Louis's stomach queasy. Ashton was always bright and cheery, his mood never failing to make others smile.

He offered Louis no explanation as to what was going on, tugging at his hand, pulling him up staggeringly and leading him out the door. Being just a normal angel, Ashton didn't have the gift of teleportation like the archangels have.

"What's happening, Ashton?" Louis asked, staring at his scared friend with bemused eyes.

Again, Ashton remained silent, leading Louis down the hallway of the apartment to the balcony. Getting ready, Louis's wings stretched open, preparing for flight. Both their wings were different. Ashton's wings were curved and ended below his knees in the shape of a heart whilst Louis' wings were sharp and long. Another difference between the archangels and normal angels. They were put there so the angels knew who their superiors were, to obey them.

The archangel's wings were stronger and more faster than a regular angel's wings, so Louis had to fly slower in order for Ashton to guide him. A million questions were racing through Louis's head, wondering what was going on. Nothing like this had happened before, to Louis's remembrance.

"Ashton, wha-" And that was when Louis felt it. A dark, malevolent aura. He searched rapidly for the cause of the aura. His body shivered up and down, never having felt something so evil in Heaven before. On Earth, it was to be expected since there were demons there but in Heaven? It was practically unheard of. No demon could ever enter here. It made the hairs on his body stand on end because of the unexpectedness.

What was it? 

__

Louis eyed Ashton's wings warily. The beat of them was just not.. right. It almost looked as if they were too weak to go on. Louis sped up, flying beside Ashton, placing an arm on his shoulder. 

The City could be seen down a hundred feet below them. What confused Louis immensely was that it wasn't destroyed even in the slightest. So the aura wasn't plural then, it was singular. Louis's eyebrows drew together. If this aura wasn't caused by many demons, it was caused by one only. Louis was driving himself mad over trying to figure out what it was. 

The City was vast and gleamed with white marble walls and roads made out of pure gold. It sparkled in the light Heaven was always radiating in the mornings and usually, Louis loved to fly up here during nighttime and just see the lights of the City below him. It comforted him. Knowing that everyone was safe and happy. 

"Ashton, what is happe-" Louis gasped as Ashton plummeted down, his wings giving out on him. Louis dove after the angel, panic rising in his chest. It was true that angels don't die unless by the hand of another supernatural, but they can feel pain all the same.

Louis's wings in flight were truly a sight to behold. Even when he wasn't in the sky, they drew attention to them like no other. But in flight they were majestic. 

"I got you." Louis breathed out in relief, getting a hold of Ashton's arm and cradling him to his chest. Wings don't give out like that. Louis was almost too sure that this was the effect of the aura. 

"Thank you." Ashton panted. He looks at Louis gratefully and Louis nodded at him. Suddenly, Louis felt a chilling feeling rack through him from head to toe and he paused mid-flight. 

"The Scale of Morality." Louis whispered in horror. The archangel immediately sped up, flying as fast as he could to the Palace. If something happened to the Scale...

"Gabriel.. He told me to tell you to get to the Scale as fast as you can." Ashton said hurriedly but Louis didn't respond, too scared about the Scale. The entire fate of the humans on Earth depended upon it. At the back of his mind, Louis couldn't help but think why Ashton couldn't have said this sooner?

Louis finally saw the Palace. Pristine white and large. He flew faster and faster and moved upwards sharply. The Palace was where God resided, but it served another purpose as well. Honored angels worked here to file and report how each individual human has been throughout their lives. Each person had their own file and their own record over the things they have done. Good and bad. And this file determines the place they go to when they pass. 

"Please my Lord. Don't let anything happen to the Scale." Louis prayed and flew even faster. The Scale was located on the highest tower of the Palace. Somewhere only the archangels and God have the access to. 

Louis finally reached the top and landed on his feet gracefully, setting Ashton on the ground, who immediately fell onto his knees because of the sheer power exuding from the Scale, which was why normal angels weren't allowed here in the first place. He was surprised to see Liam, Michael and Gabriel already there. 

The Scale wasn't damaged at all. Louis breathed out a sigh of relief. The Scale of Morality symbolizes the behavior of humans on Earth. Two pillars of light shot through the sky of Heaven, disappearing into the clouds. One light was a bright white, symbolizing good and the other was pitch black, symbolizing evil. 

Half of the scale was pure gold, the sacred metal of Heaven. Sitting on the plate of the gold scale was a diamond. On the other half, it was platinum, the sacred metal of Hell. On top of the plate was an emerald. The emerald was the gem of Satan, glinting full of mischief and sin.

The Scale wasn't harmed. Which meant Louis could breathe easier. But now, he wanted an explanation. "What is happening here!? What is that au-" Louis demanded, losing his patience the more silence stretched out. His wings were out, not retracting because they sensed an evil presence. 

"This must be him." 

The voice was cold. It held an amused and relieved tilt to it. Almost as if it had finally gotten what it wanted. Liam, Michael and Gabriel flinched in both disgust and anger. Louis looked around, and gasped when he saw the source of the aura. Judging by the way the darkness seemed to radiate off of him. 

He was dark-skinned. With honey colored eyes that held a certain fire to it. But not the soft flames. No, these were the fires of Hell. They seemed to dance across the light brown flecks of color in his eyes, giving off the feeling that this man was dangerous. He had cheekbones that could cut glass and a sharp jawline. His lips were pink, with a slight tilt upwards as he smirked at Louis. His obsidian hair was half-covered by the hood of the black cloak he was wearing. There was a silver nose ring that he wore too. 

Louis took a step back, feeling the malicious air around the man. 

"And who might you be?" Louis asked, eyes calculating warily the person that was standing in front of him. Louis doesn't remembering seeing him before, but he had a feeling that he did, almost as if he had felt this presence but never the full form. The man gave a mocking tilt to his head. 

"I am Zayn. Zayn Malik. Or as people oh so widely call me, Beelzebub." Zayn gave Louis a full-on grin now, enjoying the look of pure shock on Louis's face. There was no way that one of the seven princes of Hell was here in Heaven. 

"What are you doing here, demon?" Louis hissed. His wings were out fully now, ready to protect himself and Heaven at all costs.

"Now now, there's no need to be harsh. I'm only here to take what He owes my master." Master? Who was ma-? Louis stopped thinking, his mouth going dry and his heart beating erratically. 

Impossible. 

Louis was downright terrified of what tricks Zayn might be pulling up his sleeve because the only master Beelzebub had was the Devil himself. 

"And part of the deal includes you, pretty boy." Zayn winked at his direction and Louis felt as if he was being drenched in ice-cold water. His eyes snapped towards his fellow archangels, searching for an explanation because if there is one thing Louis hated more than being terrified then it's being both confused and terrified. 

All of them had their heads down, confusing and scaring Louis even more. Ashton was still behind him and Louis could sense the boy shaking in terror as he took in the fact that a very powerful demon was in front of him. 

No. Louis thought to himself. He couldn't be telling the truth. He was a demon for goodness sake! Lying is probably a hobby for him. 

"You're lying." Louis sounded indignant but even he could hear the slight waver in his own voice. And so did Zayn. A wicked gleam appeared in his eyes and he stepped forward towards Louis. Louis immediately takes a step back. He didn't want to be anywhere near the demon. Zayn looked at him, merely amused. 

"Darling, I'm in this awful place. My tongue will burn off if I lie." Louis stiffened because that was what happened to anyone if they entered Heaven. So that means Zayn wasn't lying. Louis did have something to do with all this. 

But the only question was- What?


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I'm so happy to see that I've gotten some great feedback after just posting yesterday, I really wasn't expecting this! Thank you all so much x

Revelation 12:9 And the great dragon was thrown down, the serpent of old who is called the devil and Satan, who deceives the whole world; he was thrown down to the earth, and his angels were thrown down with him. 

__

"What do you mean?" Louis asks Zayn, teeth gritted because he didn't want to even acknowledge the demon, but he was left with no other choice. The other archangels seemed hell-bent on avoiding Louis. Zayn grins wickedly at him in return. Almost as if he was enjoying some type of private joke. Louis looks at his fellow archangels only to find all of them still having their heads down. Underlining Louis's irritation, he still couldn't believe that a demon was here in Heaven. A place so bright and filled with joy. A place that didn't welcome any animosity or evil intent. But now, Beelzebub was standing in the same place as four archangels were, and nobody was doing a single thing. 

Zayn appeared to be about to say something, opening his mouth but then, a bright white flash appeared. The brightness of it was almost blinding and Zayn let out a terrible shriek as it made contact with his skin. The pungent smell of skin burning was strong in the air. 

"Alright alright, I get it. You're God. Turn the brightness down, please." Zayn hissed, covering his body more with the cloak. Louis felt a wicked sense of satisfaction as he watched the demon in pain. But nonetheless, the white orb of light dimmed by a fraction. Zayn sighs as the blisters on his skin started to heal. 

"My Lord, why is the demon here?" Louis asked as he bowed down before the orb. Zayn faced away from the light, cloak covering every part of his body except for his face. It was quiet for a moment, the silence dragging before God answers. 

"He is here to negotiate a deal, my child. And I am afraid to say that you are a part of it." Louis's mouth felt dry. Something about the fact that God Himself was saying it made chills run down Louis’s spine. 

"What do you mean, my Lord?" Louis's voice was wavering. What would he have to do with any of this? 

"It means, darling, that you are an object that's ready to be given away for something more better." Zayn had said it this time and Louis looks at him indignantly. The angel’s mind was so confused and he tried to piece all of it together like a puzzle but the picture always came up blurry. 

Michael growled and took a step forward towards Zayn, but he was blocked by Gabriel's arm. Gabriel shook his head a little and Michael steps back. Liam was strangely remaining quiet as it all progressed. 

"My Lord?" Louis asks, fright in his voice, and the orb moves forward towards him to speak.

"You are to be given to the Devil." As soon as those words rang out, Louis thought that this was some kind if sick joke. That it was all a bad dream and at any moment, he will wake up and everything will be the same and alright. He would go to Earth and help people, come back up to Heaven and drink wine from his goblet with the other archangels, celebrating and rejoicing the glory of the Lord. 

And everything will be okay.

But that moment was gone, as everything went quiet. Louis couldn't even hear anyone breathing except the raggedy breaths of his own. His vision started to get blurry. He blinks, willing the tears to go away. He will not be seen as weak in front of a demon. But he couldn't help the small quiver of his lips and the shake of his hands as they balled up into fists. 

"I don't understand." His voice was forced out, strangled and thick with emotion. 

"The Devil and I made a deal. About a century ago, he had taken our finest warrior archangel and held him captive in Hell. I asked him for a trade. The angel that he chose to trade with, was you, my child." Louis felt fury enter his veins. He was a trade?

"I am not-" Louis begins to say but was cut off by a chuckle from Zayn. 

"I don't think you realize, darling, that you have no say in this." Zayn looks amused and Louis really felt like killing him. But what he said really got to Louis. Was he really an object like Zayn had said? Was he not going to have a say in what happened in his life? The thought of it made Louis’s eyes start to water. Louis was not a crier. He faced challenges with his head held high but just envisioning him actually being handpicked by the Devil made him want to vomit. He could almost feel the bile rising in his throat. 

"So that's it then? All I have done for you and Heaven was nothing?" Louis asked God. He normally would have never raised his voice, even if it was only a little, to God, but he was furious. This was his fate? 

He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and he turned around to see Ashton. The act of comfort was short-lived as Louis shrugged him off. He didn't want anybody touching him. He couldn't handle it. He felt as if he was a failure. 

"You have given good to the world. What more did you expect in return?" The voice of God almost sounded incredulous. 

"Freedom, maybe? Or maybe the truth? So I could have prepared myself to be given to the most evil creature in the world?" This biting response did not settle well with God as he felt a sharp pain jab him in his chest. Louis was disgusted. 

His entire time here was a beautiful lie. Louis was cheated. One look towards the other archangels, the people who were like brothers to Louis, confirmed that they knew about this as well. Everybody knew. Except for him. Everyone knew that he was destined to be given to the Devil. Sometimes in the past, Louis would catch the other archangels looking at him in sympathy in the most irrelevant times. Now Louis has the answer as to why they did so. 

"You people disgust me." Louis spat out the words like they were knives and Liam, Michael and Gabriel flinched. He ignored the stabbing pain in his chest as punishment from God. He turns towards Him. The angel remembered all the times he confided in God. Told Him all of his woes and sorrows in his prayers. How he looked up to God and celebrated Him. Now, he couldn't even look at God without feeling betrayed. He was cheated by the person who was like a father to him. 

He was to be given to the Devil, whom he had never been in the presence of, and he hated it. He hated the thought of just surrendering himself. 

And he was to be traded for what? Something better? Louis felt.. He didn't know what he felt like. Anguished? Sad? Angry? It was a mix between all those terrible emotions. But one stood out the most. 

He felt inferior. Like he wasn't enough. That he was given away to something horrible because he wasn't as good as someone else. He felt like a failure. 

Dread pricked through Louis's body as he looks at Zayn reproachfully. Liam steps towards him, but Louis puts a hand up to stop the archangel. He didn't want sympathy. 

Subconsciously, Louis started to blame himself for everything. If he had been better at training, maybe this wouldn't have happened. If he had been more brutal towards demons, maybe he would have not been a failure. God disappeared in a flash after uttering out a few words in a booming voice: "You are to leave Heaven with Beelzebub before dawn." Louis flinched and willed himself not to let any tears flow. 

He didn't want to leave his home. He didn't want to belong to someone so.. Cruel. But he was left with no other choice. He couldn't become a fallen to escape this fate either. If anything, that would make it even easier for the Devil to get him. And he was also not quite too fond of his wings being ripped off of his back.

He had millions of questions. He wanted to know if Hell was really as bad as all the tales he was told about it? Who was the archangel they were trading him with? Most importantly what he wanted to know was, why did the Devil choose him? 

That question was the one that seemed the most prominent in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Why him? He wasn't all that special. If it were Michael, the Devil would have the upper hand in battle strategy. If it were Gabriel, the Devil will have put Heaven at risk for judgement. If it were Liam, Heaven would lose many wars against the demons. 

The only good that will come out of choosing Louis would be that the archangels will be short of one. And that wasn't even bad! Some other- better- archangel would replace Louis. 

"Why me?" Louis asks himself in a whisper. Louis flinched out of surprise as Zayn let out a snort. 

"Believe me. I've asked that question too. Doesn't seem like the ideal choice, does it?" Zayn said questioningly. It was only then did Louis really allow himself to look at the other demon. 

Zayn had facial features that were enough to make any woman in a 100 foot mile radius swoon. He looked calculative, body tense, as if he was always ready for anything. Louis got the impression that during a fight, there wouldn't be anything that could pull a surprise attack on the demon. The man was alert at all times. 

So there wouldn't be any escaping for Louis if he were to be taken to Hell by Zayn. His wings dropped heavily to the ground, emitting a thud. They were as depressed as Louis felt. Louis would have laughed at the bitter resemblance, but he didn't, not when everything he worked so hard for had claimed him 'not enough'. 

This was all his own fault. Judging by the position of the Sun, Louis had an hour to gather his things and leave. It wasn't as if he had many things of his possession in Heaven anyways, only a locket with a nearly faded-out picture of him and his family. Other than that, Louis didn't have anything. The locket was something he couldn't live without, something that anchored him. The locket was always placed right at his nightstand, because Louis had always been too scared to put it on, fearing that something might happen to it when he flies or fights. The rustic chain was easily breakable and Louis didn't want to take a risk by putting it on when he was flying, which was nearly all the time. So, he just kept it instead.

"I need to get some things from my home." Louis grits out, not bothering to look at the other demon. He'd be damned if he didn't go down without a fight. 

"Alright. I'll escort you." Louis sent Zayn a look that clearly read that he didn't want him to follow but either the demon didn't notice or didn't care. Louis knows it's the latter. Instead of saying anything, Louis unfurled his wings and flew from the tower, not looking back. Louis took a glance behind him to find Zayn following him. His wings were jet black, stretching wide like an archangels' wings. It looked out of place in the bright sky. 

Louis landed on the balcony of the apartments. The angel looks behind him to find Zayn landing on the balcony gracefully. Louis walked towards his room down the hall, opening the white door and slipping inside. The room was large, with a big king sized bed in the middle. Louis avoided looking at anything. It hurt too much to look at, knowing that he would never get to see them again. 

As plain as it was, this place was his home. Somewhere Louis felt safe in. And now he's being ripped away from this place to somewhere so evil. 

Louis encloses his hand on the locket, about to put it in the pocket of his white jeans. Something made him stop mid-way. He opens up the chain of the locket, placing it around his neck instead. It may have sounded crazy, but Louis felt braver than how he felt before, his body marginally better.

He moves towards his closet silently, opening them and grimacing at the thought of how he was going to get his clothes. 

"That won't be necessary." Louis bit back his tongue, thinking how long it would take for him to be patient and accept his fate. It seems like it wouldn't even take a few minutes before Louis explodes. He hated this. 

Louis wanted to put up a fight. But something told him that if he dared to land a single blow on Zayn, he'd face severe consequences in Hell. He wasn't protected anymore. He wasn't an archangel anymore. He was all on his own from now on. 

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Louis gulped, corners of his eyes feeling stingy. He closes his closet doors a bit too harshly before leaving the room, wanting to get away from Zayn's presence. 

"How are we going?" Louis forces himself to ask, hate in his voice. He felt so full of it that it might suffocate him. 

"A portal." Zayn's response was simple and he unfurled his wings. Louis did the same, a protective hand on his locket.

He didn't understand how or where they were flying but suddenly, when they were on the edge of the border out of Heaven, Zayn stops. Louis turns back to see the kingdom that he swore to protect and serve, the kingdom that threw him away for something better. 

A bitter feeling consumed Louis. Resentment. Louis whips his head forward and looks down, Earth below him. It was a sight that Louis saw many times before, right as he was about to perform his duties of peacekeeping. 

"We're going to drop." Louis looked at Zayn shocked, but the dark-skinned man didn't look like he was joking. 

Zayn placed a foot out in the air and dived, head-first to the ground, with no wings helping him to fly. Louis sighs and gives his former home one last look before turning back around, dread filling his body. 

He dives down to Earth, his wings furled behind him. Plummeting into Hell, Louis thinks bitterly, how ironic.


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, you awesome people, THANK YOU! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave a comment if you did! x

They were nearing the ground and Louis looks at Zayn bemusedly as the demon continues to drop. What was Zayn going to do? He couldn't very well plummet along with this imbecile into the ground and break all of his bones! 

As they neared the ground, Louis unfurled his wings because he didn't care what Zayn was about to do, Louis wasn't going to crash into solid Earth. The demon was obviously out of his mind. But then, Zayn did something very peculiar. 

He pressed a hand to his chest and drew the satanic symbol in the air with his index finger. A bright fire followed the pad of his finger where he drew it. Louis flinches. Zayn pushes it towards the solid ground a few metres below them. It all happened in a sudden. A big, black, gaping hole appeared in the ground. Louis panics and tries to fly back but Zayn turns around to check on him right at that moment, ruining Louis's plan to escape. 

They both entered the gaping hole and Louis felt shivers rack throughout his entire body because of the unholy amount of negative energy in the air. 

It made Louis remember of all the things that went bad in his life. All the things he would rather forget. His father dying in his arms. His little sister looking at him with scared eyes. His mother's screams. His baby brother's wails of pain. 

The day outside the church. 

Everything went black and soon Louis couldn't feel himself in his body anymore. 

_The first person was his mother._

_"Mater! (Mother!)" Louis screamed, tied to the oak posts. There was so much fire surrounding them. Louis never felt more frightened of it before. The excited murmurs around the meadow made Louis feel sick._

_His mother was tied to another set of wooden posts, screaming so loud her tonsils vibrated. Louis thrashed around in his restraints, shouting for them to let him go._

_His mother’s brown hair was matted with blood and dirt. Her dress was torn up. Louis couldn't believe what he saw the men do. It felt so much like a nightmare Louis couldn't- wouldn't believe it._

_"O' Caelestis Pater, auxilium mea familia. (O' Heavenly Father, save my family)" Louis repeated the prayer over and over again, sobbing as the rope burned his wrists. It made no match for the pain he was feeling inside. He was scorching._

_Everything was so painful._

_The oil the men poured over her body felt like fire on Louis's own. He screams and gets up, trying to run forwards but a grimy hand caught his throat to pull him back._

_He still screamed, a horrible gurgling sound in his throat as they burned his mother were she was bound. Louis felt his like his head was about to split into two. The pain wouldn't stop._

_"Mater!"_ Louis shrieks as he sits up, breathing in broken gasps of air. His eyes darted everywhere and he uttered out silent screams. His chest heaved in to get air but nothing seemed to get in. Louis gagged, pulling on the tufts of.. Grass? 

It was only then that Louis took in his surroundings. He immediately gasps, standing up and looking around in both fright and wonder. 

"What..?" He whispers in awe. Asphodels. An infinite amount of them bloomed from every inch of the dome Louis was in. The dome was made out of glass and the white flowers layered every area of it. The flowers was lined everywhere, the inner circle of the dome and crawled up the walls to the center. Only asphodels, nothing else. Resting majestically in the middle of the dome was a fountain. The place was something that had came out of Louis's dreams. 

Louis had woke up in a field of them and he touched the petal of one of the asphodels tentatively. Smooth, like silk. Louis caressed the petal of the flower, and they seemed to respond as well. The stalk bent to accommodate his presence, almost as if it was leaning towards his touch. 

The angel didn't notice the black shadow watching him from behind. 

Emerald eyes followed the angel’s movements with precision. Like a predator watches it's prey. The angel was beautiful. With soft caramel hair that blew in the wind and was gifted with the bluest of eyes he had ever seen. Still curvy and petite after all these years, with a hint of muscle undeniably from the archangel training. 

Just like how the Devil remembered. 

Louis turned around to observe his surroundings. He had no clue where he was and that frightened him. The fear of not knowing. Louis's blue eyes locked with green ones and the first thing that went through his mind was that, this couldn't be the Devil. 

The only adjective that could describe the man standing in front of him would be nothing short from beautiful. Louis wasn't an idiot. He knew Lucifer once used to be God's favorite, he would have the looks to match his rankings as well, but Louis never expected this. The Devil was breath taking. Louis hated himself to no end for thinking that but there was no way around the fact.

The Devil had rich brown locks that draped over his shoulders gracefully with the type of eyes that people will die to have. Moss green that shone like emeralds. Beautiful, and so very rare. His jaw line was an artful canvas that adorned the contours of his cheeks and a pointed nose. His lips were full and were enough to make anyone bewitched. 

His physique was enough to make Louis's eyes drop down in embarrassment. Even through a plain black dress shirt Louis could tell the Devil sported muscle and litters of tattoos. Louis flinches at the mere implication of them. 

His legs were long and muscular, clad in jeans that were sinfully tight. Louis couldn't look back up. He knew what the Devil is capable of and he didn't want to be a mindless puppet to his command. There was a reason why the Devil was who he is.

Louis's resolve hardens. The Devil's looks did not and will not match what was inside. The Devil was a sadist, all bad things combined into one unforgivable soul. He might be beautiful but his soul will never be . He was evil. Louis shrinks back, disgusted. 

"Do you like it? It's a sort of house warming present, as mortals say." His voice was a low drawl. Like satin. Louis immediately stands up, feeling vile for even touching the flowers. 

The Devil paid no mind to Louis's actions. The angel looked hard enough in those green eyes to find them shining in.. Amusement? 

"Don't bother denying. I was here before you woke up." The Devil sounded nonchalant and Louis huffed, avoiding all eye contact with him. 

"Leave me alone." Louis spat out, disgusted at the prospect of belonging to someone like him. The Devil merely chuckled, a sound that reminded Louis of wind chimes, and took a step closer. Louis instinctively took a step back. He didn't want to be anywhere near him. Louis was angel. An archangel at that. He pledged to rid the world of evil. It was his duty. He wasn’t about to go back on his own rights now.

You’re not an archangel anymore, a voice inside his head sounded and Louis's fists curled in on themselves. Louis was now in this dismal place. Belonging to the Father of all demons. Louis wished he could die. 

"So much anger. Self hatred. It's delicious." And then a small part of the Devil took it's true form. Harry's once emerald eyes turned solid black. Louis unfurled his wings, preparing to escape if he ever needed to. Louis wasn't above fighting the Devil who now owned him. It was a disgusting thought to Louis, being ripped away from his true home to Hell because he was somehow ‘suitable’ for the Devil’s deal. 

"Get your emotions in check, asphodel. I feed off of every depressing thought that goes on in your head." Louis growls stalking forwards determinedly. He wasn't afraid of the Devil. He'd be damned if he was afraid of the one person he'd been trained to destroy. Louis wasn’t about to give himself up easily. 

"Listen, you sadistic, conniving creature. I will not follow your rules like a mindless fool. I will not bow down to you. Ever. I don't care what you do to me. You’re vile." Louis spits out and it was too quiet for a while before a chilling laugh filled the air. Louis shivered, feeling cold all of a sudden. Why was the Devil laughing? 

"Your faith amuses me, asphodel. And for future references, I go by the name Harry now."

__

Louis fumes as the Devil- or well Harry- left him in the dome of asphodel in a dark flash, leaving him hopeless and unknowing to his surroundings. Louis had searched around for an opening and had finally found it underneath particularly thick ivy in a corner by the perimeter of the dome. He opened the hatch with a grunt and peered into the inky black abyss underneath. He couldn't stop his hatred for the Devil. He swore he had never despised anybody more. 

Louis reached blindly into the abyss and came across a wooden ladder that led down into someplace unknown. If he squinted his eyes hard enough, he could make out it's shape in the darkness. The angel was apprehensive, but what other choice does he have?

Stabilizing himself, Louis slowly climbed down the ladder, wings tucked in to their fullest since it was quite a narrow passageway. Louis had no idea where this would lead down to. Losing his footing on the next lower step, Louis shrieked as he fell down the tight passageway. The only source of light that had been for Louis as a guide went out as the hatch slammed shut when Louis fell. 

His fall, however, was cushioned by something too soft to be real. The air left his lungs with a huff as he landed abruptly on a warm surface. His head was elevated by satin covered.. pillows? It took Louis a while before he noticed that he was lying on a bed. He scrambles out of it, gasping as he looks up to see a black hole in the wall to close up, blending into the cream colored ceiling. 

Louis figures it must have been the passageway that he fell through. He looks down at the bed to see nothing short of luxurious was what it looked like. Blood red silk sheets with white colored comforters were adorned with matching white pillows that were slightly crumpled from Louis's fall. 

Louis looked around to find that the room was very spacious. There was a large window to his left, with a light colored draping. There was an armchair facing an unlit fireplace next to the window. Behind him was what looked like a closet. The ceiling was high and filled with paintings of angels and demons. A crystal chandelier hung from the center, making Louis's jaw drop. Who was the occupant of this room? 

"Harry mentioned your beauty but I didn’t know that you were this gorgeous. It makes sense, he probably didn’t want anyone to be enamored just yet." Louis heard a slow, velvety drawl come from his right and his head whipped towards the source of the sound, heart rabbiting in his chest. He needed to stop showing his fear before somebody sensed his weakness and took advantage of it. 

Asmodeus was renowned for all the wrong reasons in Heaven for having ethereal beauty that lured women in cheating on their husbands. He was the epitome of lust. But, until now, Louis had never seen him before. As the angel looked at the demon for the first time, Louis realizes why mortals would feel inclined. Asmodeus was stunning. He had platinum blonde hair at such a light hue it almost seemed white and crystallized blue eyes that glowed with lust. 

Then, Louis remembered who and what Asmodeus was. His guard went back up as he saw the man licking his lips as he walked over to Louis with a kind of elegance Louis could have admired. Asmodeus looked at the archangel as if he was a piece of meat he wanted to consume. Shivers ran down Louis's spine. He wasn't an object to be thrown around. His wings unfurled, threatening, and stretched to their maximum capacity. Asmodeus chuckled and stepped back. 

"Quite a feisty one, aren't you?" He comments and moves towards the closet, almost as if nothing happened a few seconds ago. The lust and sin in his eyes were gone in a flash, as if it was just a facade, and Asmodeus looked almost... normal now. Louis felt confused at the demon's behavior. Was everyone from Hell sadist, bipolar psychopaths? Oh wait..

"I hope you like the wardrobe I set out for you. It was a pain to find clothing that angels would prefer and quite honestly, it burns my eyelids from how much white I had to buy, but Harry insisted. As usual." Asmodeus rolled his eyes. Louis lowered his wings when he deemed that Asmodeus was harmless. For now. Louis had no idea what Asmodeus was talking about when he rummaged through his closet. All he knew was that he was feeling very confused and uncomfortable at the moment.

"What are you talking about?" Louis questions, guard not going down because who knew what tricks this demon could pull? The white button ups and jeans in the closet made Louis's eyes widened because of how skin-tight they looked. How was he supposed to breathe in those?

"Let me explain." Asmodeus says, voice imitating how a parent would talk to their child when they barge into their rooms at night saying they had nightmares. Louis's fist curled up. This action didn't pass by unnoticed by the demon, who smirked at Louis's obvious frustration. Asmodeus chuckled teasingly. 

"I got clothes for you because as much as I'd love to see you in the nude, Harry doesn't share. Tragic, really. You have a wonderful body." It was obvious that this was a joke judging by the overly saucy wink Asmodeus threw at him but Louis can't help but feel his cheeks flame at the mere implication of his body being used for something so unholy. He was an archangel for Pete's sake! His body has been sacred since the day he was born. He hasn't done anything to himself or other people in fear of when he died, he had to answer to God. And something as special and important as losing your virginity shouldn't ever be done before marriage. Those were the rules.

"You will be attending dinner with Harry in an hour and a half so I suggest you go and wash up quickly. The Devil isn't a patient person." Louis wanted to kick and scream and shout but Asmodeus wasn't exactly doing anything bad to him so he didn't have a valid reason to feel this way towards the blonde. But that didn't mean Louis liked him. He's just the same as any demon. It's the bloody rules for angels to hate demons and vice versa. It's what they're supposed to do. So why was Asmodeus treating him this welcoming in demon standards?

"I'm not going to dine with-" Louis begins to say heatedly but Asmodeus cuts him off. 

"Should we really drag this out when we both know that there’s nothing you can do?" There was an undertone of pity laced in his voice and Louis growls even though he knew what the demon was saying is true. 

"It's just a dinner. And Harry has impeccable etiquette." Louis scoffs as if that was supposed to make him feel better about the fact that he wasn't going to like this. Louis was about to argue again but something about the look on Asmodeus's face stopped him. 

"Fine." Louis uttered out.

"Necessities have been provided for you. There's the bathroom." Asmodeus points towards an closed shut oak door and Louis nodded stiffly, trying to act civilized. 

As the scalding hot water raced down his back, Louis wonders if it was enough to melt his skin so the sin of being here in Hell would wash off.


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my lovely readers :D I apologize if there are any mistakes in the chapter! Thank you so much for every comment, kudos and hit you guys leave on this story! x

Louis got out of the bathroom, steam following him from how hot the water he showered in was. His skin was pink from the excessive scrubbing and burned when he dried the water off with the towel before exiting the bathroom. Asmodeus was waiting for him patiently, rummaging throughout his closet for some clothes that Harry would be pleased to look at on the angel. 

"Why are you still here?" It came out as spiteful but Louis didn't care. The angel hid behind the doorway of the bathroom, not wanting the demon to see his naked torso. It heightened Louis's displeasure of being here. Louis didn't have to be this careful when he was in Heaven.

"I was just about to leave. Your clothes are on the bed, so dress in them accordingly." The demon left, making Louis sigh out his anger and frustration. The center of his forehead ached with distress. Harry confused him. Asmodeus confused him. Zayn confused him. Louis was so dazed he just wanted to lie down and rest. Louis sighs again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He felt some of his crazed emotions leave as he lets out a deep breath. And then they come back again when breathed in.

Louis gets up from the soft and warm bed. He hates the fact that he's getting pampered by the enemy. He despised it. It was as if a nice bed and a closet full of designer clothes would fill the hole in his heart. He wasn't home. But then again, was Heaven really home? Was the place that led him to falsely believe that he would be happy for eternity really home?

In a flash of memory, Louis reminisced the horses that he trained for the warrior angels at the stables in Heaven. He gulps back down the ache to shed a few tears. The angel was never going to see them again.

Louis tugs on the silk button up and the suffocatingly tight jeans. He didn't do anything beyond that. The Devil won't get the satisfaction of knowing an archangel tried to look good in front of him. Louis looked down at himself and hated what he saw. A puppet. That was what he was. 

"You finished?" A voice sounded from outside the door moments later and Louis opens it instead of giving a response. Asmodeus took a glance at him and nodded, not making a move to fix his hair that resembled a bird's nest when Louis caught his fingers twitching as if he was about to do it. For a fleeting moment, Louis felt grateful that the demon didn't push him. But then he was back to hating him again. 

"Follow me." The demon said and Louis did. He was led down a long hallway with blood red walls lit by torches here and there. Louis shivered, feeling as if something was watching him. Louis couldn't tell where one hallway ended and another began. 

Everything was dark, eerie. He looked down at his bare feet padding across the soft red carpet. He turned when Asmodeus turned, not bothering to look up. He was basically a prisoner here. It wasn't as if he'd make it out the doors to his room without somebody watching his movements like a hawk, Louis thought. Louis wondered why he wasn't in chains in an underground dungeon. They climbed up two sets of stairs.

"Here." Asmodeus stopped in front of large double oak wood doors. Louis gulped, wiping his face clear of any nervousness or emotion. Asmodeus opened the doors and gestured Louis inside with one hand. Louis realized that the demon wouldn't be joining them, only here to show him the way. Louis walked in, head down, and immediately he wanted to walk back out. 

"Well sit down princess, we don't have all day." Louis flinches and glares at Harry. It was obvious that the Devil enjoyed taunting him, judging by the glint of amusement in his eyes. Louis's fists curled in and he tried to control himself as he sat on one end of the table. The table was long, littered with different types of food that would put human buffets to shame. Louis didn't touch anything. 

"Not going to eat, asphodel?" Harry asks and Louis shook his head, teeth gritting. The Devil shrugged. The pet name made Louis's hands fist the material of his jeans. 

"I'll just have to feed you, then." That sentence alone made Louis start to pile things onto his plate blindingly at a lightning-fast pace. He didn't want the Devil to be anywhere near him, let alone feed him. Harry chuckled in amusement as he cut into his food with a sharp knife. Louis looked at the food on his plate and felt both nauseous and guilty. He didn't want to eat but he was raised all his life being taught to never turn his nose up to food. There were less fortunate mortals there on Earth. 

Louis chose to look at the Devil for a while instead, analyzing his movements. What Asmodeus said was true- Harry had an almost royal type of etiquette. He cuts into his food precisely and into perfect small parts before pushing them past his lips and chewing with his mouth closed. The silence was ringing and Louis felt so uncomfortable to the point where he just wanted to melt into a puddle. 

"How are you liking your accommodations, asphodel?" Harry asks and Louis grips his fork hardly, eyes going sharp and glaring at the smirking man in front of him. 

"If you think that a nice room is going to make me hate this place lesser then you are mistaken." He said, as calm as he can. Gabriel was usually the best when faced with anger. Whereas, Louis spits this out. Louis felt a rush of sadness at the thought of Gabriel. Louis missed the older archangel. 

"Always so hateful, asphodel. Aren't angels supposed to be filled with light and happiness? Especially archangels?" Harry asks, hand propping up his head and looking at Louis slyly.

"I have a name. Stop calling me asphodel. Stop making me -" Louis grits out, feeling the fork bend at the force of how hard he was gripping it.

"You're in my domain now. This isn't Heaven, where you angels can gallop around and sing hymns. This is Hell, and I am the master here. I decide what I want to call you and I also decide what I want to do to you." A flash of Harry's true form flashed in his irises and Louis felt tears stinging at the edges of his eyes. All of the sadness, frustration and anger that he had been bottling up seemed to much for him now. But he will not cry in front of the Devil. He won't. 

"Why me, then?!" Louis exclaims and Harry looked gleeful at the angel's reaction.

"Your emotions are just delectable, asphodel. They fill me up like a charging battery." Harry grins and Louis felt his anger reach it's peak. 

He stood up, chair screeching on the marble floor and grabs a knife, aimed to throw it at Harry's face but the Devil was too quick for him. Harry moved at the speed of sound and Louis found his back being slammed against the wall. He cried out, but immediately froze as he realized how close Harry's face was. He had such beautiful green eyes, Louis noticed, but immediately destroyed the thought as soon as it popped up. This was the man who ripped apart his life!

"Let..me..go." Louis grunts in anger and hatred as Harry pins his hands to the wall on either side of his body. He squirms uncomfortably as Harry moves in closer. The Devil's body radiated heat and Louis could feel it seep into his skin where Harry's flesh met his through his clothes. Louis could see every contour of his face. There seemed to be no imperfections on the Devil's outer appearance, but Louis knew how corrupted and evil the soul inside was. 

Harry moves in closer and closer as Louis thrashed around in his hold. Louis noticed in his blind panic that Harry was getting closer to his neck. The skin on his neck began to prickle even before Harry had made contact with it. Louis could feel the tip of the Devil's sharp nose on his pulse before he buries his face into Louis's neck. Louis thrashes around harder because the feeling of someone in between his neck was so new and terrifying and it was bad enough that the Devil was doing it. 

Why did Louis feel like he wanted more?

__

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Louis shrieks, pushing Harry's chest with all the force he could muster. He couldn't believe that he didn't stop the Devil sooner. It was almost disgusting of him to think of it. Louis was trained to destroy the Devil, not want him to breathe in his scent and- Harry chuckled, lighting the fury in Louis's heart. No amount of breathtaking beauty would hide the blackness inside. 

"Don't touch me." Louis seethes. Harry's eyes slipped shut as he took a deep breath, looking almost wistful. 

"Shame. Your scent is blinding, asphodel." Louis's wings unfurled from being tucked behind him. Harry was distracted by the brightness of them before a sinister smirk carved itself onto his lips. It would be a privilege to taint a pair of wings like Louis’s, the Devil thought. Louis eyes the movements of the man in front of him, trying to find a weak spot to where he could aim and get away from here. Either the Devil didn't have one or he was just very good in hiding it. Louis opts the latter. 

"You're disgusting." Louis spits out and Harry merely sighed, uncaring. The Devil opens his mouth to say something but was cut off by a sharp and gravelly voice. 

"Who's this?" Louis's head whipped back and he caught sight of a man leaning against the doorway. He was demonically handsome, eyes and hair as black as coal and tattoos lining up his arms and neck. Louis noticed, that in Hell, the demons that he met always looked young. In Heaven, they were equally as handsome but older looking. 

"The Big Man made a deal. Alexander for another archangel and I picked this one." Harry looks at Louis, smirking tilting his lips and Louis scoffed. He had never heard of an Alexander, confusingly enough. He was an archangel, he knew Heaven's history at the back of his head. How come an archangel named Alexander wasn't brought up in his studies? It was probably to hide the fact that he existed from Louis. The angel felt a pang in his chest at the thought.

"Hello, darling. I'm Belphegor." The demon of sloth. Something odd flashed in Harry's eyes when Belphegor used the term 'darling' as he took a step forward. 

"Not this one. Alexander's your plaything. This angel is off limits." Harry says and Louis looked at him, aghast. There was no possible way that he was actually protecting Louis. The angel expected Harry to give him over to other demons for their pleasure. Demons were vile, they knew nothing of loyalty nor care. Right?

"Asphodel? Really?" Belphegor gave Harry a thoroughly unimpressed look. Harry gave him a warning glance before turning over to look at Louis. The smirk was back in place and Louis went back to hating him. Harry probably wanted Louis for his own selfish pleasure. How could Louis think that someone like the Devil could possibly be able to care for anyone? The angel felt naive.

"We were just having a nice chat, Ash. What brings you here so soon? I thought that you were on Earth." There was one portal on Earth that was a gateway to another dimension altogether, which was Hell. Louis knew this, he studied about it in Heaven but until today, he never knew where the portal was.

"My work there is done. Did I come in at a bad time?" Belphegor- Ash, as Harry called him- smirked at the both of them and one look at Louis's disgusted and terrified face made the demon snort.

"I'll just leave you to your 'chat' then. Have any idea where Lucky Blue is?" Harry shrugs and Ash gives him a firm nod before leaving. Louis was confused. 

"Ash? Lucky Blue?" He wonders out loud, not expecting an answer back.

"Belphegor and Asmodeus's mortal names. The names they had when they were human." Harry answered. Louis didn't say anything, averting his eyes from Harry's frame towards the table. He stared at the wood so hard he expected the table to split wide open into two and fly across the room. 

All too soon, he felt his back hit the wall again. He cried out, head banging on the wall painfully. Harry's face, eyes glinting with a demonic gleam, were in his vision.

"Now where were we?" He smirks. Louis tried to scream but who here would come to help him? He was trapped. He wasn't ever going to be free. Harry trails a finger down Louis's cheek. Tears of anger and hopelessness welled up in the angel's eyes. His body, heart and mind begged for him to put a stop to this torture but he couldn't move.

"Please.." Louis whimpers, his self hatred for being too useless for Heaven blinding him. Something happened that Louis nearly missed but he could have sworn that he saw Harry's eyes flash with something. It was gone too fast for him to comprehend it. Harry's face contorted into something full of rage before he pushed Louis forcefully onto the ground. Louis cries out at the impact. 

"Get out of my sight." The Devil growls out and his eyes slowly filled up with inky blackness. Louis didn't need to be told twice, he made a mad dash for it. Louis had never felt that type of relief in his life as he made it out of the oak wood doors. His wings were fluttering in his desperation to escape. The last thing Louis heard before he got out to the corridor was a chuckle that didn't sound like Harry at all. It sounded like something too far gone.


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my absolutely lovely readers :) Again, thank you!

"What are you doing here?" Asmodeus questions him as Louis wanders aimlessly throughout the long hallways, arms crossed over his chest because he felt cold even though the torches gave a decent enough warmth. Louis whips his head back to see the demon looking at him questioningly. Louis felt something close to relief. He's had enough with these never ending passageways that led him nowhere. Every slight movement in the shadows made Louis's heart race in fear of it being a possibility that Harry was coming after him. 

"Was your mortal name really Lucky Blue?" The demon looked almost mournful at the mention of his past. Louis hadn't the slightest idea why he asked such a question but he needed something to take his mind off of the fact that his life was going to be like this forever. Him living in constant fear. 

"Lucky Blue Smith." A wistful smile appeared on Asmodeus's face. 

"You can call me that, if you want to." Louis wanted to scream. A demon couldn't make him feel guilty by acting nice. The sadness in Asmodeus's face made Louis curious as to why it was there. 

"Thank you." Louis says instead and a smile appears on the demon's face. 

Louis walks back into his room with Lucky Blue in silence. His eyes were trained on the floor and the gears in his head were turning. He wondered why Lucky Blue's face had been so wistful at the mention of his mortal name. Louis wanted to ask him but he didn't know how. The hallways were so narrow and suffocating, Louis felt the back of his neck prickle as if someone was staring at him. 

"Why did you look like that when I mentioned your past life?" There was no roundabout way in asking a question like this, Louis realizes. He had to be blunt if it came to asking about things he didn't understand. 

"That.." Something flashes in Lucky Blue's eyes. "That is a story for another day, Louis." He ends and Louis nods, not wanting to push it. I have a lifetime to find out, Louis thought sulkily. 

"Who is Alexander?" Louis asks as both of them turned a corner. Louis had no idea where they were. Everything just seemed like hallways that went on forever. 

"Aren't you just full of questions?" Lucky Blue observes and Louis shrugs, not bothering to look up at the demon. 

"Alexander was an archangel who was in Heaven before you died. He had been doing his duties on Earth when Harry swiped him. God asked for a deal to bring him back. Alexander was the best among the best up in Heaven and also God's favorite of the time. Harry asked for a switch as the deal, which was around the time when you ascended to Heaven. 

God is still God but you can't deny the fact that He isn't as strong as He used to be. He used up most of His powers when He created Earth with all the other major Gods from different religions, and Heaven and Hell on His own. He isn't as strong as before so He couldn't have saved anybody from here. A deal was the only way. The reason is unknown as to why Harry chose you especially, or why he waited for years until he made the switch when you had already been appointed as an archangel." A look of confusion masked both Louis's and Lucky Blue's face, the reason for their confusion not far off from being the same. 

"Did Harry already make the switch? Is Alexander back in Heaven?" Louis asks instead of the burning question on both of their minds and Lucky Blue nodded. 

"He was sent back the moment you were here." A bitter feeling ran through Louis. If he had been enough for Heaven then they wouldn't have sent him. If he had been as good as Alexander then he would have still been in Heaven. God would never have let one of His favorite's descend into this kind of place no matter what the penalty was.

"Don't think much about it." Were Lucky Blue's departing words as they both reached Louis's room. Louis nodded. He was too tired to think. 

"Goodnight." They both murmured to each other as Louis shut the door and locked it. Too many things were on both of their minds to think about the fact that they were sworn enemies. He wasn't going to ever come out of here after what Harry had just pulled that night. He didn't think he'd be able to make it past a second time. Louis unbuttons his shirt and pants, body feeling drained from all that he had to suffer today.

He cries that night. He sobs into his hands for God to take him back up to Heaven. That he'll be better and would not let them down. For the first time in a long while, Louis heard nothing. The fact makes him cry harder. He falls onto his bed begrudgingly into a restless sleep. 

__

 

"Good morning, sunshine." A voice drawled and Louis shot up from his bed at the prospect of somebody watching him sleep. How had they come inside? Louis swore he locked the door last night. Zayn lounged on the armchair that used to faced the unlit fireplace but now, the armchair was turned so he could look at Louis instead. 

"What are you doing here!?" Louis all but shrieks, holding the blankets up to his chest to hide his naked torso. His wings still needed some ruffling to rouse them from their sleep, so Louis's back felt extra heavy. Louis hadn't really noticed before but nobody here in Hell had visible wings it seemed. Louis had seen Zayn's wings before but only when they were flying. Where were his wings and the other's wings now?

"I'm here to give you a grand tour of Hell, due to Harry's orders. He couldn't do it himself considering he has matters to attend to. Dealing with recalcitrant souls isn't all fun and games. We'll meet him by the Pit, I presume." Zayn says.

"I'm not going anywhere. Leave me alone." Louis snaps and Zayn sighs, looking over at him with a bored expression. 

"Listen, we can do this the easy way, which requires you to take a shower, put something on, have breakfast and follow me while I give a monologue about things you can pretend to listen about and no blood will be shed. Or we can do this the hard way, which is me physically dragging you into the bathroom, force feeding you and putting you in chains whilst I cackle madly and drag you around outside like a dog on a leash. Your pick." Louis glares at the demon.

"Fine, I'll come. Get out." Louis grumbles. Zayn raised an eyebrow at first before he notices Louis's bare shoulders. Zayn smirks and gets up from the armchair. 

"Don't bother with the lock. I broke the door down." Louis blanched. The demon broke a door down instead of just knocking? 

"You would have locked yourself in and avoided everybody until someone broke the door down." Louis really hated Zayn. One look at Louis's face confirmed Zayn's thoughts. The demon walks gingerly around the door that was lying face down on the ground.

Louis got out of bed and dropped to his knees. He wasn't going to stop praying just because he was in the unholiest place in the world. Nothing in Hell can be monitored in Heaven, let alone prayers, but Louis still did it even though it was in vain. Nothing that happens here can even be seen by God, but Louis didn't give up hope. His hope is what the Devil wanted to destroy and that was Louis's only defense against him.

Louis did his morning prayer and ended with an 'Amen'. His wings were still drowsy and Louis smoothed his hands over the top of his wings to their tips. They gave a little ruffle of acknowledgement. Louis flutters them and they stretched to their maximum capacity. The bones popped and they gave a beat. 

"Morning to you too." Louis spoke as he padded to the bathroom. The hallway was visible from where his door was lying flat on the ground. Zayn was nowhere in sight. Louis grabs a white shirt and searched everywhere in his closet for something his legs won't suffocate in but the only things inside there were the same type of jeans Lucky Blue asked him to wear for dinner with Harry. They ranged from different colors and types but all of them still looked like they would be painted on. 

Louis gave up on finding something breathable so he just grabs the first pair of jeans in front of him with a huff. He brought them into the bathroom so he could change inside. He hoped that Zayn wouldn't break this door down too. 

No matter how hot he turned the water or scrubbed himself raw, he still felt dirty. His mind took him back to last night when Harry had buried his face into Louis's neck. He shivers in the steam and quickly brushes his teeth. He didn't want to be reminded of that. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Louis exits the shower. The person that faced him in the wide mirror wasn't him. 

The real Louis would smile with crinkles by his eyes. This Louis frowned into the mirror, face bleak and empty. Louis didn't want to face himself like this. This wasn't him. This was somebody else. Louis averted his eyes from his reflection. He couldn't look anymore.  
Louis puts on his shirt and boxers, tugging on his pants robotically as he felt numb. He felt cold. Louis exited the bathroom, eyes cast downwards. 

"There he is. Come on, let's get some breakfast. I'm starving." Zayn says and Louis follows him out of his room. 

"The door will be fixed by the time we get back. The ghouls make decent workers when you get rid of the.. unpleasantness of looking at them." Zayn says, waving a hand in dismissal. Louis didn't bother giving him a response. He wanted to get this over with. Zayn pays no mind as they walked down a flight of marble stairs. Louis debates asking Zayn about demon's wings. 

"What happens to your wings when you're not flying?" Louis finally asks and Zayn looks surprised at his question. 

"Our wings morph into normal clothing. It's black magic that was founded ages ago by Harry." Zayn says. Louis's wings just tore a symmetrical hole in any shirt he wore so they could sprout from his back. There were two strips at the back of his shirt that made room for his wings. Zayn was wearing a black leather jacket so Louis figured that the jacket was what the wings morphed in to. 

"It's useful when we have to go to Earth. Blend into the crowd. Only the seven princes have the ability to do so, but if you ask Harry really nicely-"

"I don't want to be anywhere near him. What makes you think I want him to use black magic on me?" Louis asks the demon forcefully and Zayn chuckled. 

"I thought you'd like not ripping shirts that you wear but okay." Zayn shrugged. Louis memorized the way back this time. There was a scary-looking gargoyle that was perched on a stone column as they rounded a corner. Paintings lined every wall, something that Louis had never noticed. They were adorned with portraits of Harry and the other princes of Hell. Harry never seemed to smile in the paintings Louis saw. 

There were never individual portraits. All of them had at least one person as company. Harry always wore something formal in the portraits, as did the rest of them. One portrait caught Louis's attention the most. As they climbed down the double staircase to the entrance of the palace, where a marble fountain was spurting out what looked suspiciously like blood, there was a painting that took up the entire wall that was in between the staircases.

Harry stood in the middle wearing a black tux with a blood red dress shirt. His fingers were adorned in different types of jeweled rings. The detail was something one could marvel at. It looked almost like a picture instead of a painting. There were two men on one side and three on the other side of him. Louis recognized Zayn, Ash and Lucky Blue, who were dressed to the nine's as Harry was. 

The other two men, Louis had no clue. He backtracks to when he studied about demons in Heaven and tries to remember who the seven princes were. Figuratively, Harry was two of them, Lucifer and Satan, pride and wrath. So that left five. Zayn, Lucky Blue and Ash were out of the calculation as well. So there was two. Leviathan and Mammon. Envy and greed. 

"Which one is Leviathan and Mammon?" Louis asks, stopping Zayn on their way up again to the breakfast hall. 

"That is Leviathan-" Zayn points towards to a very tall man with brunette hair. He had so many tattoos all over his hands and neck from where Louis could see that it almost proved an inability to see skin. 

"That is Mammon." Peculiar would be the best way to describe Mammon. He was handsome, brunette with very dark brown eyes and a stubble. But there was a look in his eyes that was blank. As if he was trying really hard to forget about something he had thought prior to when the painting was being painted. 

"Never mention them in front of Harry, for your own sake. They had been banished from here centuries ago." Zayn says. Louis gave him a curious and shocked look. What bad thing could they have done to get banished from Hell of all places?

"They plotted to overthrow Harry from the throne. And of course, Harry wouldn't have that so he flayed and cursed them into living on Earth and never coming back." Louis gulped at the prospect of Harry stripping somebody of their flesh. 

"Then why are they here in this portrait? Wouldn't Harry just have them painted over or something if he banished them?" Louis asks Zayn. 

"They still play a role in sin. They still cause humans to sin with greed and envy so they still are the princes of Hell. This portrait has nothing personal to it. It's almost mandatory I'd say. Doesn't Heaven have portraits of the archangels in the main entrance?" Zayn asks Louis. Louis nodded. There was a portrait of the seven archangels in the main entrance of the palace, similar to this one. But in that portrait, all of them were seated on the table toasting to God as they feasted. And that portrait didn't look as life-like as this one. The only thing that anyone was able to see was a long table adorning food and seven figures holding up goblets to a shining bright orb that was identifiable as God. 

This one here in Hell was picturesque and looked real. Louis wonders who painted it. 

"Who painted this?" Louis asked. The person had real talent. 

"A human who had devoted his life to art. Harry had appointed him as the royal painter when he offered to paint us as a peace offering from his fate. If Harry approved, he was free, if Harry didn't, then it was Purgatory. He was granted immortality from Harry as a gift for his work. He painted all of the portraits here. He lives here in Hell so you'll eventually meet him sooner or later." Zayn says as both of them admired the skill-work of the painter. 

"What's his name?" Louis asks, out of curiosity.

"Niall Horan."


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your support on this story :D ! I never expected this story to get as much recognition as it did. I used to write this on Wattpad but it didn't get a single read so I was convinced that the whole story was terrible. I'm just glad my friend introduced me to Ao3 and told me not to give up so quickly :)

"Niall Horan?" Louis questions as they stepped into the breakfast hall on the first floor that was near his bedroom. The dining hall, where he had dinner with Harry last night, was on the third floor. Louis learned from Zayn that lunch and breakfast would normally be held here in the breakfast hall. 

"Yes, that's me." A voice sounded from the table. Louis turns his head to see a dyed blonde boy with striking blue eyes that reminded Louis of a clear sky sitting at the long table with mountains of food in front of him. 

"Hello! I'm Niall. The royal painter. Pleasure to meet ya." He would have had good manners if it wasn't for the fact that he was still sitting at the table, shoveling food into his mouth at a lightning-fast pace. The bright smile he gave Louis practically forced Louis to give him one back. Wasn't he a little too perky for a place like Hell?

"Pleasure to meet you as well." Niall was obviously Irish, with his thick accent that Louis noticed the moment he spoke. Louis saw Zayn making a move towards the blonde and sitting down beside him. Niall immediately threw his arms over Zayn in a faux emotional embrace as if they hadn’t seen each other in years, which Louis blanched at. A mere immortalized soul hugging a demon as if they were friends?

"I reckon you didn't eat anything for a few days?" Zayn guesses, looking at the blonde boy in amusement. Niall snorted, food spraying all over his plate. Zayn paid no mind to his lack of etiquette when eating, but Louis's mind instantly went over to last night and how perfect Harry's table manners were. Luckily, Niall said something that distracted Louis.

"Two days straight, mate. Harry's eyes are always the hardest to paint." Niall says and Louis blanches again. It takes two whole days to just paint Harry's eyes? Louis felt shocked for a minute before he (yet again) recalled last night and how close Harry was. Louis distinctly remembered looking into Harry's emerald green orbs. To put the fine details of them into a painting would definitely take that long, Louis realizes. 

"Well don't start choking now." Zayn says as a servant places a plate of hot waffles in front of the demon. She looked at Louis with a timid, questioning smile. It took Louis a while before he figured out that she was waiting for his request of food.

"Something small. Thank you." Louis says politely with a grateful smile. The servant nodded before disappearing somewhere at the back of the hall. The kitchen, Louis presumes.

"I'm starving, I don't think I'll even notice if I choke to be honest." Niall says and Louis had to mentally agree with him considering how hard and fast the blonde was chewing on a pastry. Zayn chuckled before the same servant lady came out of the kitchen holding a plate of steaming eyes and bacon. Louis stands up to take the plate from her. They looked mouth-watering.

"Thank you." He says. The servant nodded before she headed back into the kitchen. Louis ate his food slowly, thinking about how he was supposed to face Harry after yesterday. Louis couldn't. He could still feel the faint brush of Harry's eyelashes on his neck, still feel the Devil's heat consuming his skin. He hated how inferior Harry made him feel. Louis hated himself for not fighting back and just letting the Devil underneath his skin like how he did the night before.

"Why's an archangel walking around with a satanic demon like you?" Niall teases and Zayn sighed. 

"I have to show him around. You can come along with us if you want to, mate." Zayn says and Niall thought about it for a moment before nodding. Louis finished his eggs and bacon, getting some coffee for himself from the jug. His face scrunched up at the taste. It was way too sweet for his liking but he drank it until his mug was empty. There was a sugary aftertaste on his tongue after he sets the mug back down. Niall shoveled more food into his mouth like a chipmunk saving up food for hibernation before getting up from the table. 

"Your wings are ace." Niall says as they were walking towards the hall’s front doors. Niall spoke after one almighty swallow of the food in his mouth and Louis's wings obviously preened at the attention. Louis had no idea what to make of Niall. The blonde wasn't a demon and he wasn't evil. Maybe Louis could not hate absolutely everyone here after all. Louis felt disgusted with himself. He felt so lonely that he was accepting friendship from a dead soul. 

"Thank you." Louis says, remembering his manners. Zayn got up from the table and walked beside them. 

"Well let's get going, shall we?" Zayn says and led the way whilst Niall walked beside Louis. 

"Would you mind if I painted you?" It was such an abnormal question that Louis had no idea what to say.

"It's just that- you're really- angelic. I've never painted an angel before." Niall looks Louis over as if imagining how he'd look like on a canvas. 

"Niall." Zayn warned and Louis was thankful for the intrusion. Niall looked at Zayn with an innocent look that Zayn raised an eyebrow at. 

"Alright alright. You're so grouchy all the time, I swear." Niall rolls his eyes simultaneously with Zayn. Louis cast his eyes downward to the marble flooring as he followed Zayn outside the palace. The sight that greeted him wasn't pleasant. 

The sky was a hue of blood red with dark black clouds over it. Where he stepped was cobblestone and he turned around to see a huge palace made out of black stone marble, glimmering in the dim red light from above. It was big and menacing. The palace loomed down on Louis and he swore he had never felt so frightened in his whole life. The iron gates from which they walked out of was suspended. The palace had four towers from what Louis could see. It was pointed in a shape that Louis recognized as identical to the palace in Heaven. 

Louis took in the palace and how evil it looked. He felt so small and weak in this place. His heart was beating out of control as his hands shook from where they were at his sides. Louis jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, whipping his head back to see Niall looking at him pityingly. 

"I can't say anything that will make you feel better but I can say that you'll get used to it." Louis gulped, eyes downcast. He didn't want to get used to something like this. Louis wanted to break down and sob because he felt so sinful being here in this place. It felt like there were a thousand tiny needles poking his body and he shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He looked in front of him, facing away from the palace. 

A long bridge awaited the angel and Niall wraps an arm around Louis comfortingly. Louis couldn't help but lean into Niall's hold. He felt like he could crumble, the realization that this was it for him from now on hitting harder and harder as the seconds ticked by. He needed to know that it wasn't just him here. They walked across the bridge and Louis worked up the courage to look at what was underneath it. 

The bridge was about fifty stories high and taking a glance under made Louis want to vomit. His eyes widened as he stumbled back into Niall's hold. Ghouls eating what looked like human flesh and bone were underneath the bridge, on the edges of a wide stream of fire. They gnawed at the flesh hungrily and blood dripped down from their mouths to their chests where bones and sinew jutted out.

Louis gagged out nothing as he tried to rid the image from boring into his mind. Niall still held onto the angel and Louis gripped the blonde's arm like it was a lifeline. Tears stung the corner of his eyes but he willed himself to keep going. His steps were weaker the more he saw and Niall supported half of his weight it seemed, as he wrapped Louis's arm around his neck. 

Being in such an awful place made Louis feel weaker physically and mentally. He was an angel, and something like this was bound to rid him of his energy. Louis swallowed down the bile rising in his throat and kept walking with Niall. The blonde was looking at him worriedly but Louis refused to let his knees buckle like they wanted to and just kept on walking. Zayn was so far ahead of them that Louis could only make out an inky blot in his blurry vision. 

Once he and Niall crossed the bridge, Louis took a deep breath. It smelled foul when they walked on the bridge, no doubt the putrid stench of rotting flesh, so Louis held his breath until they crossed. Clean air filled his lungs but as soon as they took one step, screams impaled Louis's hearing. 

They sounded so painful, Louis gasped when they met his ears. He didn't know where the screams were coming from and he didn't want to know either. He wanted to fly back up to Heaven where everything was safe and sound and he didn't encounter terrifying beasts and darkness. Louis wanted to go back home. 

"We'll only go as far as the Pit." Niall promised and Louis felt thankful that he met the blonde. He didn't think that he could see more. They both caught up with Zayn and Louis marveled at the fact that Zayn could look so nonchalant in a place like this, even if he was a demon. Louis ignored the cries and wails of pain and torture and focused on his own breathing instead. 

"Don't fall down there." Zayn chuckled and Louis risked a glance at the Pit. A vast spiral that went underground greeted Louis but that wasn't what made his eyes widen to their fullest extent. Hot spurts of fire burned the ground Louis was standing on and he instinctively moved back. The flames were scorching hot and bright. Louis found out where the screams were coming from. 

Naked men and women burned in the fire. Souls that had managed to make enough havoc on Earth were judged this way. Burning eternally in flames that hurt Louis's eyes to look at. It was packed in there and some of the souls who were on the outer surface jumped to grab at Louis's legs, wailing desperately for help. The fact that nobody was beside him made it even more scarier to look at. The soul's flesh burned and bubbled because of the heat of the fire and Louis looked up to find a line on the other side of the Pit. 

There was so much commotion on the other side that even Zayn looked confused for a moment before he leads Niall and Louis there. Louis had enough of being scared, so he willed his body to become numb instead. Something caught Louis's eyes and he gasped as a black stallion came charging at him out of nowhere. 

"Back." His voice was stronger than what Louis thought it would sound like. 

During his time in Heaven, Louis would spend his free time, as scarce as that was, in the stables. He had never had a horse to himself (that was for the warrior angels) so he made some time with them on his own. He trained the horses whenever he could and developed a special bond with them over so much time in Heaven. So, naturally, Louis knew what to do if a horse went haywire. 

The stallion neighed indignantly and rose on it's back legs, trying to intimidate the angel. It would have worked if only Louis didn't see it a thousand times before. 

"Back." Louis said again in a stronger tone and the stallion dropped down, eyeing him distrustfully. The angel could still hear the commotion but his eyes and focus were on the stallion in front of him. Louis took a step forward. The stallion followed suit and neighed almost challengingly.

It's eyes were still full of distrust but Louis reached out a hand. A shocked gasp that sounded like Niall filtered his ears but Louis paid no mind, smirking at the horse playfully. The stallion moved closer and once it saw Louis's incapability to harm it, it placed it's muzzle on Louis's hand. The rise and fall of the horse's chest became steady as Louis ran his fingers gently over it’s muzzle. 

Louis removed his hand and the first thing he saw when he looked up were a pair of haunting green eyes. 

__

 

"How did you..?" Niall begins to ask Louis but he was cut off by a manic scream. 

"It wasn't me! It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" A woman, who looked as if she was in her middle ages, thrashed around in the crowd. The horse neighed indignantly and turned towards her but Louis placed a firm hand on the stallion’s strong neck, stopping it from charging over at her. The Devil turned back and the woman cowered away in fear, covering her face and body. She began rocking back and forth like a small child.

"Cheated on your husband, had an abortion without him knowing, killed your four year old son and claimed that he drowned on his own. Need I go on Roseline Matthew?" The woman shook violently as she begged and pleaded. 

"Please! Don't send me down there!" She eyes the Pit with terror in her eyes. 

"Didn't think about this when your four year old was screaming in pain, weren't you?" Harry chuckled, amused, while the woman thrashes around. Louis shrinks back as she began to crawl towards him, begging for mercy. His eyes widened in fear, he didn't want any part in this.

"You touch him and I'll make sure you suffer a fate worse than this." A sinister glint flashed in the Devil's eyes and the woman cowered back. The stallion was moving as if it would very much like to pound the woman into nothing but flesh and bones underneath it's hooves. Louis didn't doubt that it could either. 

"Now get in before I throw you down there myself." Harry growls and the woman started to crawl away from the Pit again. It was obvious that the Devil had enough of it so he grabs the woman by her hair and threw her in. Louis had to look away because the woman's screams for him to help were still ringing in his ears. The commotion the woman left behind wasn't stopping either. Other dead souls were starting to unwisely shout about how they didn't deserve to go in the Pit, when they obviously do.

"One more word from any of you and I'll feed you to the ghouls." The same black flash appeared in Harry's eyes as his patience got thinner and thinner. The souls quieten and Harry smirks at them deviously before turning back to Louis. 

"I see Onyx has taken quite a liking to you, asphodel." The stallion whinnied as if in agreement. 

"Ride him back towards the stables." Harry says- or more accurately- orders Louis. Niall's jaw might have been unhinged from how low it dropped. 

"Zayn, give Niall a lift back to the palace. I need to settle some things with the ghouls." Zayn's jacket melted and morphed into those obsidian wings Louis had last seen back in Heaven. The Devil turns back to him and Louis effectively avoids his gaze, not wanting to remember the night before. A traitorous heat rose on his cheek and he flutters his wings to elevate himself on top of the stallion's back. The last thing he wanted was for the Devil to think that Louis was blushing over him. 

Louis grips the stallion's inky black mane and Onyx rose to it's back legs before taking off to the bridge. Louis leans along with Onyx, feeling it's delighted whinny vibrate against it's body and thus, his body as well. There weren't any harnesses on the horse nor was there a saddle so the only thing balancing Louis was the stallion's mane. 

They reached the bridge and Louis hid his face into the stallion's neck, ignoring the sounds of ghouls gobbling down flesh. Louis yelped when he felt Onyx take a sharp swerve so it's running towards the side of the castle. The stallion slowed down to a trot. There was a wide cobblestone passageway to the back of the castle that Louis soon realized was the way towards the stables. Louis dismounts from Onyx when it stops and pats it's upper body. 

"Aren't you a fast one? And quite the beauty as well." Louis compliments Onyx and the stallion bumps it's head on Louis's gently. It rises as if taking pride in the compliment, making Louis smile. A real one, one that made the corner of his eyes crinkle. When Louis made a move to leave, Onyx immediately trots towards him and places itself in front of Louis like a barrier. 

Onyx whinnies and does the same thing when Louis tried to move around the stallion. Louis sighs in fake annoyance but the same smile graces his face. 

"Wow, he can actually smile." A pleased hum makes Louis's smile drop. Onyx moves to the side and whines in delight as it catches sight of Harry. The horse trots towards the Devil happily and Harry places a hand on the back of it’s neck. 

"Aaand now it's gone." Harry chuckles and Louis crosses his arms around his chest, as if it would protect him from Harry's words, his completely unattractive face, and memories from last night. The Devil leads Onyx towards the stables and closes the iron fence shut once the stallion was inside. 

Harry rubs Onyx's neck gently a few times and the stallion lies it's head on Harry's shoulder lightly, succumbing to it's master. Louis watches the exchange with confusion and shock. Why was the Devil, the most evil being in the world, treating an animal with nothing short from utmost care?

"Lie down, boy." The stallion did what Harry said almost immediately. The Devil turned towards Louis with a light smirk on his face. 

"You're the first person other than me to tame him, asphodel." Harry looks at Louis questioningly as if Louis would know how he had managed to do that. Louis kept his head down, willing himself not to respond.

"He'd normally squash anyone who comes within a mile of him." Louis's head peaked up in interest and the Devil walks closer to him. Flashbacks of what happened the night before sprung into Louis's mind and his wings unfurled, not hesitating to take flight if it were to happen again. 

Fingers tipped Louis's head up, making the angel gasp as he found himself in the same position as last night, gazing into Harry's emerald eyes. It reminded Louis of the grass in the meadow, in front of the church. 

"There's just something about you, isn't there asphodel?" The Devil murmured and Louis felt the fingers trail down towards his throat, where the angel was positive Harry could feel his heartbeat. His body wasn't moving like how Louis's brain was screaming for it to. He gulps underneath Harry's light touch. The pads of Harry's fingers were the only things Louis could feel in that moment. They burned his skin and Louis looks up at the Devil with apprehensive and fearful eyes. 

It took Louis a while to register that Harry's eyes were on his slightly parted lips.


	7. 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for every kudos, comment and hit you give me on this story! It has literally been amazing to see every day :D

Louis's breathing hitched and he was sure it could be heard from miles away. His heart was beating so hard and fast in his chest that he knew Harry could feel it underneath his fingertips on Louis's throat. 

Louis shoves Harry's chest with all the strength he could muster and Harry took a step back, doing it off of his own accord, eyeing Louis with a hint of amusement. Louis found it hard to breathe. 

"Get away from me!" Louis shrieks and Harry chuckles, turning away to get back to Onyx. Louis's eyes cast towards the ground as his body felt as if it was being acupunctured. Was Harry planning on actually kissing him? 

"You know what's funny? That I can tie you up to my bed and do all the things I want to do to you without breaking a sweat but I'm not doing it." Louis took a step back from the Devil, feeling tears rush into his eyes at the thought of Harry actually taking his purity away from him forcefully. It hit so close to home as Louis remembered what happened to his mother. Louis's wings unfurled and he took off. 

He could hear the screams in his head. He could feel the helplessness he felt that day when he realized that he couldn't save her. How those men ripped off her clothing and did all those terrible things to her, in front of her own husband and children. Would the Devil do that to him? Past events still haunted the angel to no end. Louis had demons of his own that he battled. He didn't need another war to win. 

Louis wiped the tears away from his eyes as he rounded the corner of the castle and flew to the main entrance. The painting in the main entrance caught his eyes again but he avoided looking at the Devil's face. How could someone so beautiful like him be so cruel inside? Louis flew up the staircase and flew left. If he was right (and he hoped he was), he'll be heading back towards his room.

The door to his room was fixed as he landed on the hallway, walking towards his room with a blurry vision. He opens the door forcefully and locked it behind him before lying down on the bed.

He wondered what God would think if he saw the Devil being this way with him? Homosexuality was more of a grey area in Heaven. Love was God's sacred value that He holds above everything else. How could He despise any form of it? But Louis was absolutely sure that he'd be the biggest disgrace in Heaven if anybody found out about the Devil doing this to him. The fear of being an outcast among all the other angels, especially with him being a former archangel, was too strong. They'd think Louis converted to the evil side if anyone found out he'd let the Devil even touch him!

No. Louis was an angel and he'll stick by his rights and rules no matter what Harry did. He wasn't weak. That was what all those men told him when he couldn't save his mum and he will not prove them right in his mind. 

A loud knock sounded from his door and Louis jumps, thinking it was Harry. He gets up and tries to find a place to hide but it was obvious that he had nowhere to go from there. Unless he hid in the bathroom. 

"Louis? Are you in there?" Lucky Blue's voice sounded and Louis breathed out a sigh of relief. It was just him.

"Yeah.." Louis breathes out, unlocking the door. The demon stepped in and looked at Louis oddly. 

"I saw you flying up here. Is there something wrong?" Louis shook his head, trying to avoid the topic. 

"You're crying. Was it something Harry did?" Lucky Blue asks and Louis sighs, sitting on his bed as he tried to find words that would express himself without giving away his past. 

"I- it's nothing. He didn't say anything. I'm fine." Louis settles on dare he say it- lying. It felt so foreign and funny on his tongue that Louis immediately wanted to get down on his knees and pray for forgiveness. 

"Let me start off by saying you are a very terrible liar." The knowing look in Lucky Blue's eyes made Louis cringe from embarrassment and humiliation. 

"I won't push it. But.." Hesitation flickered for a brief moment on Lucky Blue's face, as if he wasn't sure if he should say something. 

"Nothing."  
__

"Oh you're a gem, Louis! I can't believe you agreed to this. I'm so grateful.." Louis had no idea why he did this. Niall just wouldn't shut up about his 'magnificent blue eyes' or his 'gorgeous white wings' that the blond haired soul was absolutely love to paint if he had the chance. Pair that with pleading blue eyes every second both of them made eye contact with each other and Louis just couldn't find it in himself to ignore it anymore. Might as well get it over with.

"One painting. A small one." Louis said very hesitantly and that was how he ended up here in Niall's quarters, being sat down on a tall stool, while Niall positions his body like how he wanted to paint it. Louis regretted it so badly and he immediately wanted to leave but he couldn't. He doubted he'd be able to leave this room without Niall finishing his portrait. Niall would undoubtedly skin him and paint the remnants of it if it happened.

Niall's room was on the fifth floor along with Zayn’s, Lucky Blue’s and Ash’s. It was as vast as Louis's was. Half-finished paintings were strewn all over the walls and floor. They were pinned up on the wall like Niall wanted to get back to them but never found the time or drive to do so. But the ones that were finished took Louis's breath away. They weren't only of the seven princes, there were sunsets, sunrises, the ocean, nature, a kaleidoscope of different shapes and patterns that mixed in beautifully. They looked picturesque. 

"Yes, right..There. Perfect!" Niall looked gleeful and he stepped back as if he was admiring Louis's silhouette. Louis was positioned on his side, wings out and head bent downwards. His hands were on his lap, gripping his thighs. He was positioned in such a way that the only thing he could look at were his hands. He couldn't look around much, so instead he stayed quiet and let his thoughts wander. He could hear the faint brushes of Niall's strokes distantly.  
__

"What did you do?" Lucky Blue asks the Devil who was lounging on his throne, flicking through a roll of parchment alone and reading intently. Harry was disrupted from taking in new information of the balance on Earth, something that was very important because Harry had some deals to make and souls to collect. If Harry didn't do this, good will override evil and how can he let measly angels best the Devil?

Harry was just in the middle of thinking about how he could wreak some havoc on Earth when Lucky Blue barged in. Harry tsked, rolling the parchment up and placing it on the empty space beside him on the seat of the throne. 

"What haven't I done?" Harry smirks, casting his eyes onto his brother. 

"I'm serious here, Harry. What did you do to Louis?" Harry's eyes narrowed at Lucky Blue. He retraces his steps. Ah, yes. He'd threatened to tie Louis up in his bed and the angel had fled. Harry couldn't move then because he was busy feeding off of the absolutely delicious remorse of emotions that had been dwelling in Louis. 

"I said that I could tie him up to my bed and do whatever I wanted to do to him." Harry shrugged nonchalantly. That was not something that should be taken as heavily as how Lucky Blue had taken it. Harry's black sense of humor was widely known. He was the Devil for Pete's sake.

"God, you're a bloody-" For a second, Lucky Blue had lost filter of the words he was supposed to say to the Devil. 

"Finish that sentence. I dare you." Harry's eyes flashed black at the lack of respect. He was the master here, and he will not be chastised.

"I'm sorry, master." It was instinct that Lucky Blue apologized. He knew what would await him if he didn't. The Devil was lenient with his brothers but if anybody stepped out of line, he knew how to put them back in. Harry nodded once, motioning for him to continue with a flick of his hand.

"Do you know anything about his past?" The question changed and Harry gave a glance towards the other demon, silently ordering him to elaborate. 

"He just looked so.. strange? when I went into his room. He's got a strong head on his shoulders from what I see. Something like that wouldn't have made him, or anybody, look like that. Maybe what you said had some kind of past effect on him?" Lucky Blue explains and Harry shook his head. 

"No, I didn't dig up details about his death. Do you think I have nothing else better to do with immortality?" Harry says, deadpan. 

"You stripped him away from Heaven to Hell, for a reason nobody knows, and you don't even bother to know about his past?" Lucky Blue sounded incredulous. 

"You know the drill. Any supernatural who wants to know about how a human died-" Harry was cut off by a new presence. Zayn. 

"Has to solve Death's riddles." Harry groans at the prospect. The Devil would rather prefer going through the process of becoming a fallen again for the second time than solving riddles by someone who makes them so complex and unidentifiable. Death has this special way of riddling that could make anyone go mental trying to solve it. A prisoner to their own mind. Although he doesn't use that special trick on the princes of Hell, it doesn't make any one of his riddles less confusing. 

"Aren't deaths recorded up in Heaven?" Lucky Blue says, confused.

"No. The only things that are recorded up in Heaven is the good and bad a person has done. Not how they died." Harry says, matter-of-fact. The only person who knows about how everyone died was Death. God had given His power of death-knowing to Death (or more widely knows as the Grim Reaper) Himself. Which is what made all of his riddles so complex. They were made in a such a way that they were almost impossible to solve. 

"What if a supernatural saw how a human died? Won't they know too?" Zayn answered the question this time. 

"No supernatural sees human death except for Death himself. There's a veil that blocks any other supernatural creature from seeing it." Harry nods once along with what Zayn was saying.

"Temporary blindness." Harry concludes. Being the youngest of the princes, Lucky Blue did not know a small portion about how things worked in the afterlife. But his knowledge didn't make him any less deadly or cunning. It just meant that he had a few more things to be taught. 

"Not even God knows?" Zayn and Harry shook their heads. 

"Have you ever tried answering the riddles?" Harry snorts at the question. 

"Yeah, I'd rather get my wings ripped off my back again than answer Death's riddles." Zayn chuckles as Harry made his way back to his throne, picking up the piece of parchment again. 

"I have some things to attend to. Make sure the ghouls aren't stepping out of line again." Harry instructs Zayn but as he was beginning to shrug off his white dress shirt, Lucky Blue reminded him of something that Harry would rather not be reminded of. 

"We have to run over the invitations for the Underground Ball. When will you get back?" Harry nearly groans when he remembered the stupid annual event. 

"Remind me again, why we have to do this?" Hell was in a dimension where only Christians go to after they die. That doesn't mean that other gods (and other dimensions) don't exist as well. 

Allah. The Olympians. Krishna. Ra. All of them existed. Why would anyone believe in something that doesn’t have any proof at all? But that also meant that demons from every other religion existed as well. Every year, all the Gods hosted an official ceremony where they will all gather in one sacred place to have a meeting. This meeting was informal and was solely for the purpose of having a good bond with other Gods and angels. 

Demons from every religion gathered as well on this day. Demons that were on the same level as Harry, Leaders and also demons who played minor parts, like Zayn, Lucky Blue and Ash. The Underground Ball, as all demons called it, was held to discuss the rankings of demons and angels and their Gods. 

But mostly, as Harry knew it was, it was to know who's better than who, whose wealth was better than whose and who was on top of the metaphorical demon food chain. Last year, it was held in Duat. All Harry could remember was so much of gold and jewels and a towering pyramid where the Underground Ball was held. It made his eyes hurt just thinking about it. 

This year, it was to be held in none other than Hell and as host, Harry had to ready-make the invitations and preparations for the Underground Ball. So much of work, and Harry already had so many things to do. 

"How many days until the Ball?" Harry asks, running a hand down his face.

"Counting today, we have 8 days left." 8 days!? Harry swivels back, eyes wide. 

"Don't even look at me like that! I have been reminding you for the past two weeks about it." Harry sighs, realizing that Lucky Blue actually had been doing that. The Devil just didn't bother acknowledging it.

"You're dead, mate." Zayn chuckled and Harry's brain began to form a devious plan. 

"Well, darling.." Harry purrs, a cynical smirk on his face. Zayn looked alarmed. "You're on decorating duty."


	8. 8.

"Wow." Was the first thing Louis had said when Niall had handed him the painting he had done. The canvas was about the length of Louis's arm so it wasn't much in the size category, but that didn't make the details of the painting any less tremendous.

If Louis hadn't been there, he would have claimed that this was a photo. That was how good the painting was. It was so surreal. His wings were obviously the main focus for the painting. Niall painted them exquisitely. All under one hour. Louis could barely draw a stick-man properly. He couldn't help but compliment Niall's skills. The painting in the main entrance, this painting in Louis's hands, the portraits that lined up the halls. They were all so wonderful. Louis couldn't help being curious as he hands the painting back to Niall in awe.

"Where did you learn to paint like this?" He asked Niall. The angel got a wide smile in response. It was obvious to Louis that Niall enjoyed talking about his past.

"Nobody. When I was younger my mum and dad abandoned me, so I was taken in by a wonderful foster family who found me on their front doorstep. They were great people. I reckon they have their own suite in Heaven right now." A wistful smile appears on Niall's face. The blonde soul clearly holds them dear to his heart.

"I always sneaked off into the woods to meet with a trader that I knew. Parchment was very expensive at the time so I usually traded some clothes or food for them. My family wasn't rich either so I usually had to borrow my friend's clothes when I was starting to run short. Paint wasn't cheap too, so I traded some more things for that as well. I used to just sit in the woods and paint. The hours would just fly by and I wouldn't have even noticed if it was nightfall yet.

Something about painting just makes me feel happy. As if I could just escape into my own mind. I knew I was good at it too so I felt useful. Even if it didn't earn me money at the time, it was something that made me feel good about myself." Louis didn't understand why Niall was supposed to be in Purgatory if he looked about as harmless as a fly.

"Why were you destined to go to Purgatory?" Louis asked, forgetting that it was, in fact, a rude question to ask someone he had just met. He was just about to apologize before Niall waved his hand dismissively like it didn't mean anything to him.

"I found inspiration everywhere. Nature, buildings, animals. I also found inspiration in humans. I painted nude models to showcase the beauty and difference of the human body but it didn't settle well with God, I guess." A sad smile graces Niall's face and Louis was left in a grey area. What Niall had done wasn't good. God was against any type of adultery before marriage, paintings or physical. But it wasn't bad either, because Niall's intent was to show passion.

"That's... unfortunate." Louis says, trying to find a word that would settle right on his tongue. But still, Louis felt an inkling as if Niall was keeping something from him. Niall seemed to understand the look of suspicion on Louis's face because he chuckled, then said, "I also had sex with multiple women before marriage. Not that I married anyone after that either. I was too in love with my brush to find someone to settle down with."

Louis wanted to feel repulsed by what Niall did but he couldn't bring himself to. Louis had definitely seen worse.

_

 

It was safe to say that Louis was shocked to see Harry lounging on his bed when the angel stepped into his room. He crossed his arms in front of his torso as he flinched in surprise. What was the Devil doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked as much, glaring at the sinful smirk gracing Harry's features.

"Why so hateful, asphodel? Does it make you uncomfortable when I lie on your bed?" Louis bristled at the implication and huffed, turning around and about to stomp out of his room but a drawling voice makes him stop.

"You're so pretty when you try to run away from me, asphodel." The door slammed shut and the resulting sound matched Louis's heartbeat. The angel's eyes widened and his wings unfurled when he heard the unmistakable heels of Harry's shoes slowly make contact with the tiles. For a moment, all Louis could hear was his heartbeat and the almost deafening click of Harry making his way closer to him before the air rushed out of Louis's lungs. The Devil grabs his arm and turns him around so he could meet the angel's eyes.

Harry was so close. Louis couldn't breathe. All that was running through his head was 'This is it. He's going to take my innocence.' Louis recalled the time when Harry dragged his fingertips across his throat earlier in the day. Louis had no idea why being in such a close proximity with the Devil made Louis feel this way. It was like he was stone, couldn't move. It was so terrifying.

A hand being settled on the side of his neck dragged him back down to reality. Louis immediately tried to break out of Harry's hold but it was no use, the Devil only pulled him in closer. Harry immediately buried his face into Louis's neck, making the angel gasp in an attempt to push him off.

The Devil nosed at his skyrocketing pulse and Louis tried everything in his power to get Harry off. Pushing him away made no difference, the Devil was stronger than Louis was. Louis tried to knee him where the sun doesn't shine but Harry caught it in his hand without even trying. His wings flapped in attempt to fly away, but he was rooted down by Harry's hold. Louis tried to tug back at Harry's hair in an almost painful manner but it was in vain as the Devil didn't give him as much as a flinch.

This reminded Louis so much of the dinner night that he couldn't help but feel bile rising in his throat. The Devil fed off of Louis's emotions and his downright _fear_ as of then might have been like a five course meal to Harry. The angel tried everything to fight back but they didn't work in the slightest. Louis felt helpless. A similar feeling he felt that night outside the church.

His eyes watered immediately as he imagined Harry doing to him what those men did to his mum. Who would Harry make watch like those men did? Zayn? Ash? Lucky Blue? The soft patters of tears from Louis's eyes soaked through Harry's shirt and the Devil finally removed himself from Louis, making the angel let in a shuddering breath of relief.

For a moment, the Devil looked confused at Louis's tearful face. Like he wasn't quite sure what made Louis react the way he did. The thought of Harry knowing about Louis's past made him immediately put his walls back up. He couldn't let Harry know about his past no matter what happened.

A thumb wiped off a stray tear trailing down Louis's face and the angel was shocked to see Harry wiping the wet tear on the sleeve of his own white dress shirt. He was so shocked that he couldn't move. Was the Devil actually showing him compassion? Was Harry actually capable of that? Louis remembered the time when Harry showed care towards Onyx. Was there something more to the Devil than just hate?

"A face like yours is too beautiful to be teary, asphodel." Was he bipolar? Louis wondered. He was surrounded by lunatics.

_

 

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Zayn yelled, banging his head on the column in ballroom. Sometimes, he wished he could just melt into a puddle and let someone else take care of his work. He already had so much of work to do, and Harry was adding _decorating_ to the list? On such short notice? Zayn rubbed his temples, trying to calm down and focus. Nothing was going to get done if he was about to get mad over eve-

A letter suddenly morphed out of thin air in front of Zayn and the effect it had on him could be seen from a mile away. From where Zayn was trowing a tantrum, a huge smile immediately stitched itself on his face. Zayn rips open the seal of the letter and the familiar scented paper falls out from it.

_Dear Mine,_

_Hope I'm not interrupting anything important. How are the plans for the Underground Ball going? I bet you look gorgeous right now, tugging your hair out in frustration because you are a _horrible_ planner. I'm on Earth. God doesn't know that I'm here so He can't monitor me writing to you, thankfully. I miss you so much. I need you here. It's been too long since I've kissed you._

_How is Louis? Take care of him for me please? Don't let Harry do anything stupid, but knowing him he'll probably do it regardless. Alexander is back here. He isn't talking to anyone but me. I know that Harry kept him in the dungeon. Alexander told me. But you promised you didn't torture him so I'll take your word for it._

_Meet me tomorrow night at 1 a.m. at our place. I'll be on Earth without Him knowing. I need to hold you._

_Sincerely,_

_Yours._

__

Now you see, Zayn didn't mean to fall for someone he shouldn't have fell for. But add warm brown eyes and arms that fit so perfectly around his body to the mix and Zayn was a weak demon. Wandering around the streets on Earth with almost no human in sight was relaxing. The air here nips freely at his body, making the demon feel calm inside.

Zayn had told Harry that he had some important business to handle here on Earth to which Harry responded with 'What? Like sitting on your forbidden boyfriend's di-' Zayn left before Harry could finish the sentence. Nothing gets pass the Devil, that was for sure. 

Walking up the rickety stairs to the top of an old abandoned warehouse never felt so familiar. Zayn knew that he was already here. His scent was always the same. Pure innocence with a hint of what Zayn had left on him. As he opened the door to the roof of the building, the scent became stronger, making Zayn grin.

"Zayn.." A very recognizable voice breathed out as the demon closed the door behind him and Zayn accepted the hug that came his way gratefully. The strong arms held him tight, yet so carefully, which was what Zayn loved about him. 

"Well, I missed you too." Zayn says in response to the angel's letter. A chuckle emerged from the demon's lover. His laugh sounded melodious, as usual. Zayn hasn't heard it for days.

"Care to kiss me now?" He says and Zayn smirks, wrapping his arm around the angel's neck and bringing his pink lips closer to his own. They looked so inviting Zayn couldn't help but stare.

"Careful now, Liam. I think I'm rubbing off on you too much." 

_

 

"Which one do you like better, Louis? One's silk, the other one's satin." Lucky Blue holds up two almost-identical looking pieces of pure white fabric. Louis made an 'uhh' sound of immense confusion that Harry face palms at. The angel glares at the Devil in response. It was not his fault that he was completely clueless when it came to fashion or wardrobe. He just didn't really see the point in knowing anything about them. 

After Lucky Blue barged into his room when Louis was about to storm out, not being able to deal with confusion on two legs, (better known as the Devil) Lucky Blue briefed him about what the Underground Ball was and dragged him into the wardrobe studio on the third floor, which Louis later found out was the demon's lair. Harry had followed them on the demand of Lucky Blue, who had said that Harry needed a fitting as well as Louis, and that there was no way the Devil was going to get out of it. 

"Can you please decide for me? I'm terrible at picking clothes." Louis says to Lucky Blue. Harry gets up from his seat with a flourish and walks towards the two fabrics Lucky Blue was holding. He inspects it by rubbing them both between his thumb and index finger.

"The satin one. Won't wrinkle and it's whiter." He says and Louis wanted to choose the silk one instead this time just to be stubborn. Stupid Harry and his stupid fashionable brain and his stupid-

"Alrighty then. What about for the Banquet?" The Banquet? What was that? Louis asked as much and Lucky Blue slapped his forehead as if he forgot and just remembered. 

"Yes! That's what I forgot to tell you. The Banquet is the day after the Underground Ball where everyone has a final meal before they depart." 

"So do they stay the night here?" Louis asks Lucky Blue and Harry nods, sighing as if there was nothing more that he'd like to do than not let that happen.

"So what color then? For the Banquet?" Lucky Blue asks and Louis shrugs helplessly. Louis was sure if he picks something, it'd end up making him look like a clown. 

"Black. Not a hint of white. His wings will be out and it would make a beautiful contrast, don't you think?" Harry directs the question at Lucky Blue and the other demon nods after thinking it over for a moment. Louis had no idea why Harry was obsessed with making him look good. He'd thought that Harry would make him wear a leash and a collar just to humiliate him in front of all the other demons. It would definitely give the Devil a good ego boost.

The other demons. Louis gulps. All the demons from every religion. Louis had no idea how he was going to survive. 

"Come up here Louis. I need your measurements." Louis had also learned that Lucky Blue was sort of the head of the fashion department here in Hell, which wasn't quite shocking. The demon dressed to the nine's and had a face that models would be jealous of. Louis steps forward from his seat on the long sofa to stand in front of Lucky Blue. 

"Harry can you jot down the measurements?" Harry nods and Lucky Blue hands him a paper and a pen. 

"Waist..29 inches." Lucky Blue says after he wraps a measuring tape around Louis's waist to take the measurement. 

"No, wait.." Lucky Blue sounded confused for a moment before looking at Louis apologetically.

"You have to take your shirt off, Louis. The measurements aren't quite exact." Louis froze at the mention of going shirtless. It wasn't a big deal. When Louis attended the Ball up in Heaven, he was stripped down to just his underwear to get measurements. No, what the big deal was that the Devil was here and Louis will positively not taking _anything_ off in front of him. 

"I'll promise to turn around if it makes you uncomfortable, asphodel." It was mocking and Louis glared at the wall in front of him before nodding once. Surprisingly, there was some noise of movement from behind him that made Louis's eyes widen a fraction. Did Harry just turn away? Lucky Blue nods at him reassuringly.

Louis sighs, tugging off his white t-shirt. The messiest bit was getting the shirt off of his wings but Louis got used to it. He looked down at himself. Louis thought he had a decent body, but it was nothing to be boastful about. He had a slim six-pack that was earned from all of the archangel training that he did. That was about it. Louis had never felt insecure about his body before but he suddenly thought of how uncut he was compared to Liam or Gabriel or Michael.

Lucky Blue didn't seem affected by Louis's shirtlessness as he continued to call out numbers to Harry who wrote them with his back facing Louis's. 

Louis tried to forget about what happened earlier. The Devil was just so confusing. One minute he's cruel and condescending and the other, Louis wonders if there's more to Harry. Lucky Blue measures his legs and arms, making a quick work out of it and getting up from his crouched-down stance. 

"Need some help?" Lucky Blue asks as Louis tried to navigate his wings into the strips they created when Louis put the shirt on this morning. The angel shook his head and eventually managed to get them through. 

"I can make it a lot more easier." Louis turned around to find Harry lounging on the sofa, facing him now with wisps of black smoke twirling around his fingers. Louis stared at the black magic the Devil languidly conjured. He snapped out of it a second later.

"I'd rather not use black magic on myself, thanks." Was Louis's uncontrollable sarcastic response and the Devil chuckled slowly, fingers curling back into his palm as the string of smoke disappeared. Harry's eyes flashed black for a second.

"Watch your tone with me, asphodel." Louis's heartbeat stuttered in fear so he turned around to face Lucky Blue. The angel didn't want to deal with Harry's unwavering gaze.

"So is that it?" He asks and Lucky Blue nods. 

"Harry. Step up." Lucky Blue turns and disappears into the depths of the gigantic closet behind him. He emerges not a minute later with a perfectly tailored black suit with gold linings that formed a pattern on the coat. Louis admired how gorgeous the suit was. It was truly breath-taking. 

Harry shrugged the coat of the suit on and fixed it so it was set right on his shoulders. What Louis wasn't expecting was for Harry to turn around to face him and ask, "What do you think, asphodel?" It was clear that Harry was enjoying Louis's squeamishness. Louis hated him. 

"It's- It's nice." Louis stuttered out, not sure of what he was supposed to say. The suit was beautiful, on the Devil or not. Louis eyes Harry in it but stop himself halfway through. He wasn't supposed to find the Devil admirable in any way. Louis was becoming paranoid. 

"It fits perfectly, mate. Is the one for the Banquet done yet?" Lucky Blue shakes his head, groaning. 

"So many clothes, I swear I'm not even going to wear anything during the Ball or the Banquet." Harry chuckled, shrugging the coat off and handing it back to Lucky Blue. 

"Where's Zayn? I asked him to meet me at two." Louis only then acknowledges what time it was. It was two a.m. in the morning and Louis's exhaustion was only becoming more prominent.

"He's with his lover boy." Harry says with a roll of his eyes, that almost looked fond for a second? Louis grew confused. Zayn had a lover? 

"Of course he is. I call him in for a bloody fitting he disappears with L-" Lucky Blue's eyes met with Louis's and he immediately didn't speak any further, as if he only now realized that Louis was still the room. Harry clears his throat, turning around to face Louis, the imperturbable calm in his emerald eyes. It was as if nothing fazed the Devil. Louis doubted anything could.

"You should get some rest, asphodel. You look like you're about to pass out." Louis gets up, rubbing his eyes. As he went outside however, Harry followed him, buttoning up his white dress shirt. Louis crossed his arms over his torso, feeling his guards go back up. They walked back to Louis's room in silence, Louis fearing that Harry would try something like how he did in Louis's room. The soft sounds of their interlaced footsteps that met the carpeted ground did nothing to calm Louis's nerves.

"Sleep well, asphodel." The Devil suddenly says as they reached the Louis's door to his room. Louis looked down at his feet, a bit surprised, not looking up at Harry. Louis nods once, but before he turns back to the comfort of his room, something fleeting but warm squeeze his hip. 

Louis gasps and looks up, but there wasn't anybody there.


	9. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments really light up my day babes. Thank you so much. You guys are going to love Chapter 10 xD. I'm not giving anything so dun dun duuuuunnnnn

"Zee.." Liam whispers as the demon placed endless kisses down the angel's neck. Zayn hummed in acknowledgement, not bothering to stop. Who knows how long they'd have to go before they saw each other again? 

"My feather.." Zayn stops marking Liam up to see that there actually was pitch-black feather right on the tip of Liam's outstretched wings. Zayn cups his lover's cheeks, sending him an apologetic look. Damn, Zayn should really learn some self-control. 

"Do you want to pluck it now, angel?" Zayn asks and Liam quickly shook his head, wanting to put off the excruciating pain for a little while. Zayn smiles up at Liam before bringing him down to press their lips together. This is the one thing that would never change. The feeling of kissing Liam would never change. Their lips moved with assurance and the familiar feeling whenever they kissed, a promise that this will never stop happening. Zayn would fight a war before anything stopped him from being with Liam.

"How's Louis?" Liam asks as they broke apart from their kiss with labored breath.

"He's doing alright, I guess. Alright for someone who was stripped from their home to someplace they never imagined going to." Zayn says, shrugging. Liam sighs, looking down and shuffling his feet guiltily.

"I wish I could have told him. He looked so.. betrayed when he found out that we knew all along. I wish I could have broken the oath." Liam whispers and Zayn's eyes snapped up to look at him. 

"You can't break the oath, angel." Liam would become a fallen then. Zayn particularly doesn't have a problem with Liam being a fallen, neither does Liam, but the thought of the process of being overthrown from Heaven scared them both to no end. Plucking one sinned-black feather was nearly equivalent to being stabbed over and over again. Neither one of them could imagine what type of pain ripping your wings off of your back would feel like. Sometimes, Zayn would glance at Harry's bare back when the Devil was getting ready to fly and he'd see deep scars cratered into Harry's skin where his wings sprouted from his back. 

"I know." Liam says, leaning into Zayn's hand. He then proceeds to change the subject by asking Zayn about the Underground Ball.

"Don't even let me get started about.."

_

 

"Stupid, idiotic, imbecilic, pessimistic, vain, arrogant, flirtatious, patronizing, self-centered-" Louis was aimlessly walking throughout the hallways, somehow finding himself in the entrance hall, where the source of his hatred was painted on the bloody wall. A person that he hated so much that Louis had nothing else better to do than list adjectives that described Harry in his mind. Louis got the feeling that the painting of the Devil was mocking him, wearing that same sinful smirk that Louis wanted to punch. 

A growl made him stop breathing. 

Louis freezes, having never heard a sound like that come from any animal in his life. It made the hairs on his body stand on end. A putrid stench that wasn't there before burned Louis's nostrils as he inhaled the air. Louis turned around, the fear in his veins slowing his movements, to be faced with something very gruesome that Louis only ever saw in drawings. It was safe to say that in real-life, it was even more terrifying.

A dog-looking like creature, with black, mangled fur and skin that was ripped off in some parts, exposing it's bones and flesh, stood staring straight at Louis. It had glowing red eyes, no pupils to be seen, and jagged, needle-like, disgustingly yellowish teeth that were dripping with blood and chewed up flesh. A pair of wings were on it's back, claws rooted into the tiled ground, so hard it made dents where it stepped. 

A hellhound. Louis gulps, heartbeat erratic from the pure terror he felt at that moment. It came in waves, making him rooted to one spot, unable to move. The odor the hound emitted made bile rise up in Louis's throat. Another growl, the hellhound started to stalk towards him like a predator does to it's prey. Louis took a step back every time the hellhound took one in front, eyes darting everywhere for a possible escape route. 

The double doors that led outside were open, but Louis was sure that if he made a run for it outside, the hellhound would know better around. Not to mention, Louis's flight power gets weak in a place like Hell. Hellhound's were renowned for having supernatural speed and strength, that will outweigh whatever Louis tried to do. 

"Father to His children, our Lord and savior Jesus Christ.." The hellhound released a sound that sounded so much like laughter, it struck Louis's core. Prayers don't work here, Louis reminded himself, trying to find an alternative route. There was none. Louis couldn't fight this thing. Hellhound's obeyed to no one, not even the Devil. 

A pounce was all it took for Louis's fear to pick up drastically, eyes going wide and barely dodging it. He landed painfully on his arm, crying out at the impact. The hellhound dripped blood everywhere it stepped and growled menacingly at Louis when he tried to escape. Louis gets up and tries to fly, fearfully muttering useless prayers under his breath, but the hellhound was faster. Louis screwed his eyes shut when he saw claws for a split second. 

His arm went numb for a moment before a blinding, white-hot pain occupied it and Louis screamed out, feeling as if his flesh was convulsing. The angel's hand reflexively cupped the wound, four long claw-shaped marks that ran down the span of his arm. Nobody was here to help him. The hellhound let out a long, terrifying howl as Louis collapsed onto the floor in a twitching mess of pain, ankle twisted the wrong way as a result of his fall. 

Louis thought he was done for. Angels don't die except at the hands of another supernatural creature. Hellhound's were definitely a supernatural creature. The hellhound pounced on him the second time, Louis not being able to do anything because of the excruciating pain in his arm. It let out a deafening growl, claws elongated and jaw wide.

Another body slammed into the hellhound's, crashing it off course from Louis's body to send it sprawling across the floor. The Devil wrestles the hellhound down with his bare hands, a horrifyingly livid look on his face that made Louis's heartbeat stutter. One moment it seemed as if the hellhound got the upper hand and the other, it was Harry. Louis felt another burst of pain in his arm again and he screamed. 

The hellhound gave a particularly hard kick onto Harry's torso and Harry flew back at the force of it, body sprawling beside Louis's. In his deranged mind, Louis painfully inched closer to Harry, not knowing why he did in the first place. That was when the shirt Harry wore tore open and a pair of wings, pitch-black and larger than any wings Louis had ever seen before, emerged from the Devil's back. Louis gasped at the enormous size of it. They were long and sharp, glinting in the light as if it were made out of..

"Steel." Louis gasps as Harry flew above the angel in a beat of his wings and directly towards the hellhound, eyes dissolved into black. Louis's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt faint from the pain in his arm. It might as well be ripped off. 

_"Descendit! (Down!)"_ Harry let out an animalistic growl that even the hellhound whimpers at fearfully. Louis's breaths became labored, black dots in his vision. The hellhound broke out of Harry's hold and tried to pounce on Louis again but Harry kicked the hellhound out of the way, a thud emitting from the wall the hellhound crashed into. 

"Asphodel?" Harry breathes, which barely even registers in Louis's mind as he was still having a death grip on his arm, whimpering on the ground. Harry flies towards Louis, about to pry Louis's hand away so he can inspect the wound but the hellhound made one final attempt to pounce on them. Harry pulls Louis right into his bare chest and Louis, who was too dizzy to make out the situation, gripped onto the Devil for dear life. 

Silver chains surrounded the hellhound's neck and drags it backward before it could do anything. Zayn stood at the double doors, the source of where the silver chains came from. Louis was just about to pass out, but another eruption of pain made him scream. The hellhound's claws dragging across tiles made a screeching sound that Louis valiantly tries to avoid hearing as his brain was already rattling in his head. 

It took Louis a while before he noticed himself that he was whimpering into Harry's chest, the Devil rubbing up and down his back comfortingly. 

"You-you saved me." Was what Louis managed to utter out before he couldn't take it anymore and blacked out. 

__

 

"Urgh.." Louis groans, feeling a painful headache and a very uncomfortable right arm. He couldn't move his arm at all as his eyes blinked open hazily. The first thing he registered was how his eyes stung because of all the light in the room and also how parched his mouth and throat were. 

Louis's eyes darted everywhere for something to liquefy his mouth and reached out with his good arm when he saw a glass of water sitting on the night desk. The angel gulped it greedily, feeling some dribble over his chin in a hurried attempt to get it all inside his mouth and body as quick as he could. 

After taking in deep breaths, Louis looked around. He was in his room but the figure sleeping on the armchair was definitely new. The chair was turned in a direction that faced Louis and from the first glance, Louis knew that it was Harry. The Devil's head lolled to one side and an open book was placed on his bare stomach. His hands were lying beside the book as if he fell asleep reading it. His radiant wings lied draped across the chair. Louis was surprised to see that instead of the steel feathers he saw before, there were normal feathers now.

For a moment, Louis thought how innocent Harry looked while he was sleeping. Like he wasn't responsible for all the hate in the world. Then again, maybe there _was_ something more. Why did Harry save Louis? 

Louis savored the moment of the Devil being this vulnerable in front of him before the uncomfortableness in his body reached a new height. He shifted around on the bed before calling out quietly. 

"Harry?" Harry's eyes snapped open not a second later and once he saw that Louis was awake, he got out of the armchair to sit down beside Louis on the bed. 

His body was littered with tattoos and Louis nearly snorted when he saw the giant butterfly spanning across his diaphragm. The most evil being on Earth has a butterfly tattoo. Of course. Two swallows were inked below his collarbones whilst laurels dramatized his v-line's and a very prominent six-pack that the Devil sported. Were those.. four nipples!?

"How's your arm, asphodel?" Harry asks him, distracting Louis from being distracted by his shirtlessness. Louis tried to move it around and gradually, it started to respond. 

"It's alright." Louis says, surprised.

"The remedy has to be applied every two times a day. Don't forget." Louis grew confused as Harry got out a vial from the night desk's drawer. 

"Remedy?" Louis asked, confused.

"I wasn't only the choirmaster when I was an archangel in Heaven, I was a doctor as well. Even when I was a human." Louis was shocked. Not because of the fact that Harry used to be a doctor, but because Harry actually told Louis about his mortal life, regardless of whether it was a small fact. Nobody, not even angels, were open about their mortal lives. Some of them forgot about it as time went on.

"Oh." Out of all the words Louis knew, this was all he could think to say. Oh. A monosyllabic word that left Louis feeling weird being speechless. 

"How long was I out for?" Louis asks instead of the thousand burning questions in his mind.

"Two days, asphodel." Harry says and Louis's eyes widened.

"Two days!?" Harry nods and Louis shakes his head disbelievingly before he casts his eyes back onto the armchair.

"And what were you doing here?" Louis asks. Harry smirks before answering.

"Someone had to make sure you didn't end up getting into trouble with hellhound's again or do anything stupid, asphodel. " Louis glared at the Devil. It wasn't as if Louis was asking for it!

"How did a hellhound end up getting in here?" Louis asked, sighing out at the memory of it. The angel nearly winced as the memory of claws raking his arm and ripping his flesh came back to him.

"The hellhound's were for security purposes. Not all demons that come to the Underground Ball can be trusted, no matter how low on the chain they are. Hellhound's have an excellent sense of trickery and smell, in case someone came in wielding a weapon or.. other intents." Harry explains and Louis's eyes widened with what he was saying. Does that mean that Louis wasn't safe either? The thought of every demon from every religion ganging up to do something to him made Louis's skin crawl with fear. It was a known fact by anyone with a brain that demons were not too.. fond of angels or anything pure.

"One of the two hellhound's escaped from the Den when Zayn was getting them out. It loves the smell of purity and innocence, so it makes sense that your scent led it towards you." Louis wished that he knew how to defend himself against hellhound's. His arm nearly got bloody skewered by claws because of his lack of knowledge or experience about it!

"I used some of the remedy for your ankle as well. Same instructions that I told you before." Harry tells Louis and yeah, the angel could tell that this man once used to be a doctor. He spoke just like it.

"Judging by how fast you’re already responding, you'll be fine with the ankle and the arm in another two days." Angels heal faster than humans, which was a factor Louis was grateful for, but two whole days!?

"How did you know that I was- you know.." Louis asked quietly, because he would rather not feel like he owed something to Harry for saving his life. 

"I knew that the hellhound escaped before it got into the castle. I was just making my way down to deal with it when I saw you, asphodel." Louis nods, managing to look back into Harry's eyes. He wishes he didn't. The emerald orbs were captivating. Louis felt as if he was being bewitched. Louis didn't want to feel this way. He felt as if he was betraying his roots. 

"I-I'm- thank you." Louis murmurs, catching both himself and the Devil in surprise. 

Instead of saying something sarcastic like Louis had expected him to, the Devil says, "I didn't bring you down here to see you die."

"Then why did you bring me here? Why did you choose me?" Louis asks pleadingly for an answer, feeling bold enough to ask. 

"That's a conversation for another day, asphodel." Harry says sternly, but Louis only felt slightly put out. It was a miracle that both of them made it this far without hurling insults at each other. Louis recalls last night by his room door when he felt the fleeting squeeze on his hip. The angel felt his cheeks start to heat up.

"As long as you're using the remedy, nothing should feel out of place." Harry says and Louis nods. 

"Which is why I'm required to give you dance lessons." Louis choked on his own spit.


	10. 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow people actually READ author's notes here!? Lord, I love Ao3 already. So this is it *rubs hands maniacally* you guys are either going to hurl machetes at me or are going to throw me into the Pacific ocean. Let me just say that I'm ready for both. Once again, thank you guys so much for your lovely comments and every type of feedback you give on this story. I'm just going to stop here before I start to wax poetics and bore you guys. Love you! x

" _Why_ do we have to do this?" Louis grumbled distastefully. He was in the middle of the grand ballroom on the second floor. It could be best described in one word: sublime. So big that it had an entire floor to itself. Louis could see his own reflection gleaming from the floor that looked as if it was made out of glass. The columns blended into the walls and lead to a magnificent chandelier in the middle of the ballroom. Ornate paintings lined the ceilings and the room was gleaming in different hues of gold, Louis gasping at it upon first sight when he stepped in here. 

"Because it's a ball and you have to know how to dance." There was a raised platform off to the side that Louis knew from the look of it, was for the musicians. 

"With what music?" The ballroom was empty except for themselves. It made Louis feel a little- _a lot_ \- vulnerable. Louis almost missed the small stereo that was situated at the far corner of the room. Harry pressed one of the many buttons and soft music began to flow from the speakers. It was so foreign to be seeing something like that in a place like this that Louis's lips quirked up to an amused half smile. The tune of a guitar started playing.

Louis didn't recognize who the singer was. Probably a human, the angel thought. His voice sounded melodic, unlike something Louis had ever heard before. It was very distinct in a sense that if this singer was singing with a group of people, his voice would stand out. 

"Have you had any experience in dancing?" Louis blushed at the question. During the Ball in Heaven, Louis would tuck himself into a small corner and make small talk with the guests and that was it. Never before had he ever danced in a formal ball. 

"No. I usually keep to myself at the Ball in Heaven." Louis says quietly. It embarrassed him that everybody he knew knows how to dance well but Louis himself was quite bad at it. And by quite bad, he means horrible. 

"Well we'll start with the basics then." Harry bows down in front of Louis, extending his left hand in a permission to ask for a dance as the other crossed over his back. Louis had no idea why Harry didn't bother to put a shirt on when they made their way out of Louis's bedroom to the ballroom but his wings were, sure-enough, distracting the angel. The thing was that Louis had never seen wings as unique (or as big) as Harry's. 

They were different from the other demon wings that Louis has seen. Harry's wings were larger, of course, but there were many different qualities to them. Like how they morphed into steel during the fight with the hellhound, and how soft they looked when it was natural. Louis was so engrossed in Harry's wings that he nearly forgot that they were supposed to be dancing. 

Louis hesitantly grasped Harry's hand, not expecting the unfamiliar feeling that dwindled inside of him as he did. Harry pulls Louis close to his chest and the angel's breathing hitched, inaudible. This was as close as Louis got to him willingly. Louis looked up into Harry's eyes that were closer now because of their proximity. 

Harry clasped one of his arms over Louis's waist to pull him closer so that their chests, Louis's clothed and Harry's bare, were pressed together. Louis bit his lip hard so that the pain would ground him to reality. Harry outstretches their hands a little, which were clasped together, so that they were in a proper waltzing stance.

"Look at your partner in the eyes." Harry states softly, softer than Louis has ever heard him speak before, and his fingers tipped Louis's chin up. The angel blushed. "Think of dancing as water. It follows the current. You follow the tune." Harry dips Louis down unexpectedly and gracefully pulls them back up. Louis's eyes widened as he slowly found out that Harry was as good in dancing as he was in causing evil.

"Don't think about anything else, just the music." Louis nods reluctantly and lets himself relax gradually, listening to the soft tune of the music. He could do this. It was just a dance. Then, Louis could head back up to his room and scrub every inch of his body with every bar of soap he could find to get rid of Harry's gentle touch from permanently embedding themselves into his skin.

"Follow my lead." Harry murmurs. Louis nods again, and Harry takes the first step. He places his foot in front and Louis places his foot that aligned with it behind him. Louis was ironically reminded of all the times Harry closed up on him and he moved back. But this time, Harry moves and Louis followed him. The angel was surprised he didn't mess up anything until now. 

Harry moved a bit faster according to the music then and Louis accidentally stepped on his foot, mumbling apologies as he did, wincing at his terrible coordination. Harry just shook his head and continues to dance with him. Louis takes a deep breath as Harry made Louis do an unexpected twirl and the angel bit his lip, trying to focus. He couldn't. Harry was so close. 

Louis somehow manages to do it with minimal tripping, thankfully. Harry pulls Louis close to his body again, knocking the breath out of Louis as he did. Harry squeezes Louis's hip, an act that was eerily familiar, and the angel jumps, effectively allowing Harry to pick him up and spin once before settling Louis back onto the ground. Louis looked at Harry, his eyes wide.

Louis remembers when he was in Heaven and a soul who had died a dancer would come to the Palace and teach each one of the archangels how to dance. He's made a hundred times the progress with Harry than with Danielle and this was just the first time Harry was teaching him. 

Harry portrayed grace and fluidity and he handled Louis with care, indifferent to the fact Louis had never danced. Harry dips Louis down before bringing him up again and they were closer than before. 

The air changed the minute they started to dance. Something more. Something different. None of them were speaking but it felt as if they were screaming at each other to Louis. Louis feels his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Harry reached up with the hand that was around Louis's waist and trailed his fingertips down the angel's cheek. Louis was too far gone to do anything, letting Harry touch him in a way that he has never been touched before. 

Louis wasn't even aware that he was moving, just letting the music and Harry guide him through it. All he knew was that Harry's hand trailed down to Louis's chest and the angel was positively sure that he could feel the thundering heartbeat underneath his hand. Harry outstretched their hands that were clasped fully and Louis spun out of his hold to be pulled back with his back against Harry's chest. 

Harry dipped his head down to nestle his face into the crook of Louis's neck. It was a position that happened quite a lot of times but now, as they swayed, Louis didn't push him away. The angel rested the back of his head against the taller man's shoulder. Both of their arms were across the front of Louis's torso and the angel noticed how small his hands were compared to Harry's. 

Harry places a bold peck onto Louis's pulse point and the angel gasps, feeling a rush of emotions. Harry spins him around and presses their bodies together again and Louis looked up into those never-ending green irises. They were hooded as they gazed down at Louis, pulling their bodies closer than possible, like Harry wanted them to physically become one being. 

Louis didn't know what made him do it but the hand that was on Harry's shoulder was suddenly cupping his neck. Harry masked his surprised look well but it didn't go unnoticed by Louis, who was watching Harry closely. They waltzed around the ballroom as if they had done this a million times before. It felt like they did. 

There was no room in Louis's head for him to think about what he was doing, just an endless chasm that echoed this moment and Harry. Louis's fingers caught on small strands of hair at the nape of Harry's neck. Harry lifted Louis and spun them around once again and as Louis was being set down, their noses brushed against each other. Louis's heart was beating in his throat.

Their lips were just millimeters away from each other. So close. Harry's hands dropped to hold onto Louis's waist as they gently swayed to the music. Louis's hands cupped Harry's neck. Louis caught the flicker of Harry's eyes that dropped down to his lips. Louis instinctively bit his bottom lip, unable to stop himself from looking down at Harry's as well. They were full and pink, inviting Louis to do things that he hasn't even thought about doing before.

"Stop me." It was barely above a whisper, but the meaning of the words were blank. Louis wanted to say something that made sense in his head, something that would distract himself from the intense moment. It wasn't working. Harry pulls Louis flush against his body and flutters his eyes shut, getting rid of Louis's thoughts completely. 

"I have no inclination to, asphodel." Harry whispers. His warm breaths hit Louis's lips and the angel's eyes hooded to the point that was as if he was closing them. Louis could see a sliver of Harry's lips in front of him and bit harder on his own lip. 

"Harry.." Louis whispers as Harry got closer to his lips. The angel's eyes fluttered shut, he couldn't control it. His teeth let go of his bottom lip as Harry cups the back of Louis's neck, bringing his head closer gently. Louis's hands dropped to the small of Harry's bare back. Louis couldn't fathom what he was doing. It was like he was caught in between reality and his own head, not being able to think rationally.

Harry's lips brushed Louis's.

"HARRY?! You in here?!" A voice broke out, calling Harry’s name out, and Zayn steps into the room. Louis realizes what he was doing and pushes himself off of Harry as if one of them was on fire, flying towards the entrance as fast as he could. 

He needed to get out of there.

__

 

Louis collapsed onto his bed in uncontrollable tears, feeling tainted and disgusting. How could he have let that happen!? He swore to himself that he wouldn't fall for the Devil's tricks but if Zayn hadn't come in before, who knows what would have happened? Louis tugged at his hair in frustration as useless pleas for forgiveness from God fell from his lips. 

How could he have been so _stupid!?_ How could he have _not_ pushed Harry away!? Why was he _like_ this!? Louis cried harder, feeling as though some of his pain and foolish acts went away the more he soundlessly screamed into his pillow. Why did he feel something when Harry came closer? 

Louis was about to kiss the one person whom he was trained to destroy. All his time being an archangel was to reverse what the Devil had done on Earth, and he was about to _kiss_ him. Louis felt unworthy of calling himself an angel at all. He wonders what God would think of him. Louis spent his entire life worshiping Him, he didn't want to be dubbed as a traitor to his home.

He wasn't supposed to feel any of this. Underlining the pure hate in his veins for the Devil was something else. Something Louis couldn't figure out. It drove him up the wall, every single bloody time. When Harry catches his eyes and Louis felt vengeful yet calm at the same time. Louis's body tremors when he thought of God finding out about this and having his wings ripped off because he had sinned. 

Archangels had a very tight rule about being celibate. Not to ever touch anyone else inappropriately, and how Louis gripped Harry before ran through his head. The thought of being a complete outcast because he let the Devil touch him made Louis feel weak. All he had ever wanted was to find himself and he did. Before Harry messed him all up.

Harry made Louis question things Louis had never questioned before. The love of God. How his life was shaped. These new feelings rising inside of him that confused him to no end. Louis felt claustrophobic in the four walls and felt as if he was fighting for breath. He slams open the door and runs down the passageway, needing to get somewhere that would take his mind off of everything. 

His wings fluttered in his desperate attempt to run away. Louis gets to the entrance and runs out, wings spreading and taking him behind the castle, where the stables were. Louis skidded to a stop when he reached there, taking in a deep breath. Onyx whinnied in delight when it saw Louis and the angel walked closer to the stallion shakily, placing a hand on the horse's muzzle. 

"Hello, darling." Louis says and the horse nickered, a friendly sound. Louis felt a desperate urge to be in there with Onyx so he flies into the stable and sat down on the ground, back supported by the fence around it. Onyx snorted in excitement and lied it's heavy head right on Louis's lap, making the angel groan from the weight. 

"You're as heavy as a hor- Never mind." Louis sighs and offers Onyx a small smile, petting it's head and running his fingers through the stallion's inky black mane. 

"I'm so confused. Your stupid master is the one confusing me." Louis mutters and the stallion made a sound that was as if it was beckoning him to continue. Louis marveled at the people-like characteristics the horse had. 

"He makes me question things. I feel something different about him. Which is so bloody stupid." Louis snorted and the stallion did so with him.

"What do I do now?" Louis mumbles as he finished talking about what had happened the minute he got here right up until how he and Harry had an almost-kiss. He was confessing all of this to a horse. Louis really was losing it. Onyx neighed as if it had no idea and Louis chucked softly, thanking the horse for listening to his rambling.

Louis rested his head against the fence behind him, sighing as he carded his fingers through the stallion's mane. Onyx's eyes fluttered for a while before they slipped shut, and slowly, so did Louis's.

_

 

"Louis?!" A voice woke Louis up from his sleep and he saw Lucky Blue holding up an oil lamp, illuminating his face. The sky had went dark, signalling that it was late at night. Louis looked down at his lap to see Onyx snoring lightly. Seriously, how had the angel managed to sleep through that?

"Yeah. M'here." Louis rasped out, sliding out quietly from underneath Onyx's head. He got up and shook his legs as the blood flew freely in his veins now from being blocked by Onyx's heavy head. The tingling in his legs were hard to ignore but Louis managed to walk towards Lucky Blue and out of the stables. 

"What were you doing there?" Lucky Blue asks, shocked. Louis turned to look at him. 

"Onyx slept on me and I felt tired so I slept along with him." Lucky Blue's eyes looked as if it was about to pop out of his head when Louis had finished. 

"Onyx.. slept on you?" Lucky Blue stammers and Louis nods, confused at the demon's surprise. Lucky Blue looked conflicted for a minute before shaking his head, brushing it off his shoulder. 

"You have to get back up to your room, Louis. I noticed you were missing from this afternoon up until now so I came out to find you. How did you even manage to sleep here?" Lucky Blue says, leading them back into the illuminated castle. Louis regretted not leaving from the stables sooner. There was a nasty crick in his neck and shoulders. 

"Just did." Louis murmurs and walks back to his room, his feet padding down the familiar passageway as Lucky Blue departed to his own room, which was somewhere Louis didn't bother to know.

The angel walks into his room, sighing as he flops back onto the bed. He prayed before he slept. Louis knew it was useless but it was a habit. There was a tug at his heartstrings when he thought about what happened earlier in the day with Harry. Louis fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow from the utter exhaustion he felt.

How was he going to be able to look at Harry in the face after that?


	11. 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Nelly233 and Harryxxlou, you guys have made my mum think I have a boyfriend now from how hard I was grinning at my laptop, reading your comments. Thank you for that. But ANYWAYS, thank you guys so fricking much for every comment, kudos and hit you give on this story. I've said this a lot of times but it never loses it's meaning: It seriously means the world to me! x

_Come on, Louis. You're an archangel. Ignoring him can't be too hard._ Louis thought to himself. Of course, not hard. But the fact that he’s living in the Devil’s domain without any chance of escape, complicates things a bit. Louis managed it for three hours, not even getting a glimpse of Harry, which was the easy part. Now, when Louis had gone looking for Zayn to help out with anything for the Underground Ball because he was just _that_ bored, he finds Harry with Zayn, setting up the tables for the food. Both of them caught sight of Louis before the angel could even try to escape.

"Need any help with anything?" Louis asked Zayn, avoiding eye contact with Harry. The demon raised an eyebrow in surprise before nodding slowly.

"Yeah. Can you find Lucky Blue and ask him for the table cloth?" Louis nods and avoids the eyes boring holes onto his neck as he gets out of there as fast as he could. Louis walked towards the dressing room on the third floor and found the demon sewing. Wow, Louis would never have imagined thinking that about one of the princes of Hell if he was in Heaven. 

The demon looked very overworked and Louis felt pity for him as he saw the dark bags underneath Lucky Blue's eyes. 

"Do you have the cloths for the tables in the ballroom, Lucky Blue?" The demon juts his chin towards two tall, rolled up pieces of gold linen with inky black swirls standing upright by the side of the wall. 

"Wait! Louis!" Lucky Blue exclaims and Louis turns back from where he was carrying the rolls of the table cloths out the door towards the ballroom.

"Your suits." Lucky Blue gets up from the chair slowly, wincing as the bones in his legs popped from sitting in one place for too long. Louis nods and Lucky Blue disappears into the closet behind him and returns holding two suits that displayed stark contrast to each other. 

The first suit Louis was handed was a pure white linen suit that did not have a hint of black in it. The thin tie was tucked neatly into the tuxedo jacket and the material reflected off of the lighting beautifully. The other one was completely black with no tie and a silk black button up underneath it. 

"You sewed this all on your own?" Louis asked in wonder. The demon shrugged and nodded, as if it wasn't that big of a deal. 

"I gave you my measurements two days ago. You made both of these in two days?" Louis was absolutely shocked. Both of these suits were tailored to perfection like this in two days?

"You're making me blush, Louis. Get out." Lucky Blue rolled his eyes but there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks as Louis brought out his talent for fashion out into the light. 

"Get out." Lucky Blue repeats and Louis giggles, surprisingly, before heading out the door, balancing two of the linen rolls on one arm and the suits in his other hand. He walks back towards the wide open doors of the ballroom with a small smile. 

"Here you go." Louis says, placing the table linens upright on the wall. Zayn sighs in relief, another thing off of his checklist and sends a grateful smile to Louis, which surprised the angel. The demon grabbed one of the linen rolls and unrolls it on top of the long, glass table. Louis helps him set them up on the two tables and couldn't help but cast his eyes around, biting his bottom lip because he couldn’t help but look for-

He found Harry sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, boring holes with his gaze on Louis. The angel quickly averted his eyes, remembering how close Harry's lips were with his yesterday. How warm and wet they were when they brushed against Louis's. The thought made a sizzling blush race up to his cheeks. 

"That it?" Louis distracts himself by asking Zayn. The demon sighs sadly, as if he'd rather be anywhere than here. Louis doesn't doubt it. The angel vaguely wonders about this mysterious lover Zayn has but he figures it was none of his business so he just kept quiet. "Work your magic." Zayn says to Harry and the demon gets up from his original sitting place and stands in the middle of the room. 

Louis watched as Harry extends both of his hands out and a dark orb appeared out of thin air when Harry presses his hands together and pulls them back. Louis's eyes widened. Was this black magic? The Devil chanted something under his breath that Louis couldn't understand, which was something to be curious about, as Louis knew a majority of the languages. 

Harry twists his hands intricately before pushing the dark orb towards the direction of the ceiling. Louis gasped as a wave of blackness emitted and suddenly, the entire ceiling was pitch black, as if it was replaced with a unending black hole. It looked exactly like the night sky but without a single hint of a star. But slowly, one by one, they appeared. Bright and all in different hues of red, purple, blue and white. They were breath-taking. The stars slowly filled the blackness until they covered the ceiling. Louis was awestruck with how beautiful it looked. There were some stars that shined brighter than the others, but it all created one supernova of light and color blossoming together.

Once it was done, Harry brought down his hands, looking up to see his work. He gave out a pleased hum before looking at Zayn. 

"It's great, mate." Zayn says, looking at the artificial sky. Zayn has seen Harry's powers in action for a very long time so it usually wasn't that shocking to him. But for Louis, however, it was. It wasn't as if Louis had never seen magic before. He used to have a bit of his own, regardless of the fact that it was only for the use of ghoul-hunting. Ghouls were usually the ones that wreaked havoc on Earth by haunting and torturing humans. 

Angelic light can burn off the flesh of demon slaves (another form of ghouls but more terrifying) and ghouls. It was the same thing that God emitted just from His presence that burned Zayn's flesh in Heaven. Only the archangels and God have the power however. Louis lost it all the moment he was in Hell. 

"You should teach Louis about the mannerisms. In case he pisses off anyone unintentionally." Zayn told Harry and the Devil cast his eyes onto Louis. The angel felt his plan crumble and turn to dust. Stupid Zayn. 

"Yes, I should. Come on, asphodel. We have many things to talk about." Louis gulped and replied in a shaky voice once he remembered what he learned in Heaven. 

"I know the mannerisms. Don't comment anything good about Egyptian belongings. Don't speak anything out of line about the Muslims. Don't breathe a word about Japan to the Chinese. Don't breathe a word about China to the Japanese. Don't mention anything about Germany to the Greeks. Et cetera, Et cetera." Louis lists off, really wanting to not be alone in a room with Harry just then. 

"I learned them when I was in Heaven." Louis says in order to clarify his statement about how he knew. It wasn't as if fights broke out in Heaven because of the things Louis listed down, but it was more about respecting the other religions. 

"Does that apply in Heaven? All those rules? I figured everyone just gallops around loving each other." Louis glares at Zayn for the obvious mockery. 

"No, we just learn them. To be respectful." Louis says, sighing as he remembered hours of education on the subject.

"Well it's a good thing you know. Unless you want a sword in the face from Baigujing." Louis shivered at the thought of the Chinese demon. More so widely known as the 'White Bone Spirit.' Now _she_ was a force to be reckoned with, that was for sure. Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis.

"You can't run away forever." The Devil whispered as Louis had to cross him get to his suits from where he placed them. The angel shivered and left the ballroom, looking down. 

_At least I can try_ , Louis thought but didn't say out loud.

__

After the fruitless attempt to pass time by helping Zayn and thus, avoid Harry, Louis resorted to hiding in his bedroom. Very bold and heroic of Louis, he knows. Of course, now that plan went down the drain when Louis's stomach began to grumble in hunger. Louis lasted an entire day before he couldn't take it anymore. 

Every time Louis thought about the almost-kiss, his stomach made a funny flip and it was so foreign that Louis never wants it to happen again because he had no idea what to actually do about it. Everything was just a tangled mess of question marks in Louis's brain.

Harry was dangerous. He was still the Devil, no matter what happens. Louis sinned when he was around Harry and he doesn't ever want to feel that gut-wrenching guilt again. 

Louis tried on his suits after he made a quick scurry back into his room, having a quick meal in the breakfast hall. Thankfully, nobody was there. The suits fit perfectly and Louis was glad that they weren't the type of clothing that would choke him. There were already two strips that ended in the middle of his back in the suits to accommodate Louis's wings so he didn't have to worry about ripping the suits. Louis plops down onto the bed as he did for the entire day. There was absolutely no form of entertainment here except for Louis counting sheep in his head. 

He couldn't exactly go out either since Harry was probably roaming around. As the time passed slowly, Louis wondered if there was a library in the castle. There was one in Heaven, but there weren't any books that Louis would actually like to read. Most of them consisted of Heaven's history and the glory of God, which Louis already knew about. 

Sneaking out of his room when it was into what seemed like a few hours of nightfall, Louis looks around the long, torch-lit hallways. There was nothing and nobody there. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Louis padded softly out of his room, clad in baggy sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He walks down the hallway silently, looking for the next set of stairs. 

The passageway where his room was is the only room on the entire first floor, next to the breakfast hall. When he finds the staircase leading to the second floor, he walked up silently. The stairs and hallways were lit with torches and Louis jumped when he saw moving shadows, not sure if they belonged to him or not. 

This was a very, very, bad idea but Louis was so desperate for something to do. He couldn't sleep. The ballroom was located on the second floor, whilst the dressing room and dining hall were located on the third floor, so he skips looking around there and continues to walk up the stairs to the fourth floor. The stairs from the first floor were level stairs, that formed a zigzag for every floor it landed on. 

Louis looks up and saw that there were many more stairs to go, which meant many more floors. Reaching the fourth floor, Louis looks around the area that he had never been before. He had been to Niall's room on the fifth floor but he never really saw what was on the fourth. It had the same hallways as the other floors, so he moves towards a door on the left. Louis prayed that it was the library as he opened it, nothing but black in front of him. The light from the torch-lit hallways illuminated the room fractionally, but Louis couldn't make anything out. 

It was a bedroom, a very large one and it was similar to Louis's room. The sheets were impeccably made and the room looked untouched. Louis closed the door shut and tried looking inside the other rooms that lined the hallway, ending up with the same result. _These were probably the guest rooms,_ Louis thought. As he turned around, he caught sight of something flash by to his right.

Heart beating fast as a result, Louis tried to calm himself down. The fact that he was three floors up from his own room made him panic faster. There was something there, Louis was sure of it. A small squeak made Louis jump and turn around to where the sound came from. A very small, white mouse hid in a corner, it's pure white fur making it stand out in the dark. Louis calmed down when he found out the source of his fear was a small mouse. 

Moving towards it, Louis approached silently, not making a sound. The small mouse cowered in fear as his presence was becoming more larger to it. 

"Hi." Louis coos, cupping his hands and setting it down on the ground, beckoning the mouse to come into it. It took a while, but the mouse eventually settled into his hand, making the angel grin widely. 

"Now what are you doing here all alone?" Louis asks, voice soft, holding the mouse gently as it began to look around the new surroundings of Louis's palm. The mouse squeaked again, rolling around in Louis's hand. The angel contemplated exploring around more but his new companion altered his original plan. Louis walked down the stairs and goes back into his room, carefully holding the mouse in his hands so that he doesn't drop it.

Reaching his door, Louis twisted the doorknob open and went inside quietly, immediately running over to his bed and placing the small mouse on it. The angel giggled at how the mouse scurried around his bed and plopped into the center of it, getting comfortable. Louis never had a pet before, even when he was human. 

The angel scooped the mouse gently back into his hand and brought it to the bathroom, setting it on top of the counter. Louis grabbed a small hand towel that was hung on the towel rack, placing the heat settings on the sink water to lukewarm. The mouse was surprisingly quiet and still. Louis checks the water before soaking it with the hand towel and wrung it before he began to clean the mouse.

He gently pats the towel on the mouse's body, avoiding it's eyes and ears, using the dry side of the towel to wipe the water off of the mouse once he was finished. The mouse shook to get the excess water out of it's fur and ended up with it's fur sticking up in all directions. Louis giggles and pats the dry towel on the mouse's fur again to dry it fully. Louis washed his hands before scooping the mouse up in them again.

"Now that you're squeaky clean, how about we head to bed?" The mouse squeaked as Louis set it back down onto the bed. Louis was excited to finally have a pet, albeit it was a mouse. After his (useless, once again) prayer, the angel gets into the bed with the mouse and it scurries up to rest itself next to Louis's head on the pillow. Louis knew that mice were obsessive cleaners, so he wasn't worried about any types of odors or uncleanliness. 

His new pet snuggles deeper towards Louis and the angel smiled.


	12. 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 is going to be the Ball, whoop whoop! I'm gonna be introducing a new character then, guess who it is ;) Thank you guys so much for your endless support, love you! x

The first thing Louis did when he got up the next day was look for his little mouse. A small part of him was worried his new pet ran away before the angel woke up but when he turned around, he was relieved to see the little mouse sleeping soundly on the pillow, looking like it hadn't moved an inch. Louis ran his finger down the small of the mouse's back, smiling softly when the mouse's eyes blinked open. 

"Good morning." The angel whispered softly, getting up from the bed and scooping his new companion carefully into his hands. Louis walks into the bathroom, having a quick shower and bathing his mouse like he did the night before. Once the little mouse was dry, Louis scooped it back up into his hands and placed it on the bed. The angel had no idea why he took the mouse in, but he did. He also had no idea how the mouse didn't run away yet, but it didn't.

Searching for a shirt with a pocket, Louis finally finds one and pulls it over his head, his wings making a symmetrical cut on the back to accommodate themselves. Louis groans softly, he really was getting tired of his wings ripping open every shirt he wears. Tugging a pair of sweatpants up his legs, the angel walks back to his bed and scoops the mouse up, placing it in his shirt pocket. 

"There." Louis says when the mouse's head pokes out from the pocket. 

The angel rounds a corner outside his room and saw the breakfast hall. The doors were open, which meant that there was someone already there. The angel just hoped that it wasn't Harry. Louis walked inside to find Zayn, ironically looking like death, shoveling food into his mouth at a very fast pace. It almost reminded Louis of Niall. 

"Good morning." Louis says civilly and Zayn nods in acknowledgement. He was too immersed in his food to give a proper greeting.

"Where's Niall?" Louis asked out of curiosity. He hasn't seen the blonde soul since he painted him.

"Here." Niall looked, in the most politest way possible, a downright mess. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and there were prominent bags under his eyes. The blonde soul plopped down beside Zayn, groaning. It made Louis feel bad, that all of them were working and had a lot of things to do whilst he was just eating and sleeping. 

"Can I help with anything?" Louis asks and both of them looked like they were about to say no, but one look at his pleading face made them both stop. 

"Uh- If you want to?" Louis nods vigorously. He was tired of feeling useless. He wanted to help too.

"I could use some help cleaning. How about after breakfast?" Niall asks and Louis nods again with a smile on his face. Suddenly, the mouse squeaked and the three of them froze. Louis gulped. 

"Louis? Why is there a mouse in your shirt pocket?" Zayn asked, slow. Louis laughed nervously. 

"Because I kind of found him and he's kind of my pet now?" Niall snorted along with Zayn.

"He's cute though." Louis pouts- _pouts_ , scooping the mouse from his pocket and setting it on the table. Niall cooed at the small animal, tickling under it's smooth, clean belly. The mouse squeaked repeatedly wriggling around happily on the table, curling around Niall's finger. 

"I guess he kind of is." Zayn shrugged and Louis grinned. When he took a seat, the mouse quickly scurried after him. Louis grabbed a banana from the bowl and was in the middle of peeling the skin off when the mouse started to repeatedly squeak. The angel looked from the banana to the mouse before breaking off a small portion and laying it on the table. 

"You like bananas? Maybe that's what I should name you. Bananas." The mouse squeaked as if in agreement and Louis smiled wide. Bananas it was then.

Niall and Louis had a quick breakfast and once they were done, Louis followed Niall to the fourth floor. The angel tried to pretend that he wasn't here the night before and looked around as if it was his first time here. Niall immediately got out two buckets of water and mops. From just looking at them, Louis confirmed to himself that was going to be a very _long_ day.

_

Louis's entire body ached when he was done cleaning the floor with Niall. By the time they were done, it was nightfall. They didn't venture further than the fourth floor for anything, which Louis was disappointed about. Louis had asked Niall whether if there was a library in the castle and the blonde soul replied that there was on the sixth floor. Louis immediately got giddy.

"Harry's bedroom is on the seventh." Which, engraved thoughts of Harry back into Louis's mind. The angel hadn't seen him the entire day, which should have been a relief since Louis was avoiding him, but the angel actually felt something different from relief in his chest. Niall also told him that Harry's bedroom was very strictly off limits. Harry would flay anyone who trespassed there. 

Louis had also asked Niall how were there not any servants in this big castle to do the cleaning, to which the blonde responded that Harry was not keen on having servants except for the cooks. The castle was already enchanted to clean itself from any type of mess and Louis and Niall only did an extra job of it, since the guestrooms were where the other demons were staying.

Now, Louis was walking down the stairs to the stables, wanting to introduce Bananas to Onyx. Bananas had been nibbling on a slice of an apple that Louis had cut out for it before leaving the breakfast hall. The little mouse was settled comfortably in Louis's shirt pocket. Louis rounded the cobblestone passageway when he saw something that made him take a very shocked double take. 

The Devil was.. smiling. Not those stupid, snide little smirks that were the only ones Louis had ever seen on him, but an actual smile. One that cratered a deep dimple into his cheek and showed off the set of straight, pearly white teeth he sported. His eyes squeezed shut tightly where crinkles appeared near his eyelids. He looked genuinely joyful and that set something off in Louis. The Devil could actually _feel_ that?

Harry was washing Onyx, dripping wet with soap suds and in the soft light of the torches. The horse neighed and flipped it's mane so that it went splat against Harry's face and a gorgeous, unrestrained laughter that rattled Louis's chest, emerged from Harry. 

The angel immediately moved back, scared of getting caught, and pressed himself against the wall, heart beating fast. What was that? Louis had to see it again. Just to make sure he wasn't conjuring things up in his own mind. Louis peeked from around the wall to see Onyx lifting the wire on a bucket of water and dumping it on Harry's head when he had turned around to soak a sponge into another bucket of soapy water. 

"Onyx, you little-!" The stallion neighed and bumped it's muzzle on the side of Harry's head, making the Devil give it a soft smile, green eyes shining with genuine happiness that Louis could see from a mile away. The angel had never seen something that beautiful before. Something so captivating that Louis couldn't look away. 

"Bananas are you seeing this right now?" The mouse squeaked as if it couldn't be bothered but Louis ignores it. It was clear that the mouse doesn't know anything about Louis's heart palpitations then. He didn’t need Banana’s negativity right now.

"I have to get you washed when I could be doing a lot more productive things." Harry teased and the horse snorted as if saying, 'like what?'.

Louis steps back, feeling like he was intruding a very private moment. Harry was never like this around anyone from what Louis had seen. Not even Zayn or Lucky Blue. The angel bit his bottom lip in guilt when he realized that this moment was only for Onyx and Harry, not for anyone else, and he had been spying on them. Louis walks back towards the castle silently as to not draw attention to himself, replaying Harry's real smile and laugh over and over in his head.

One thing that was for certain is that there was more to Harry. There was more to him than people knew. A side that he never showed anyone. Another was that Onyx meant something to Harry that Louis couldn't fathom. Something Harry would never give up. The angel said his prayers that night with a smile for the first time as Harry's laugh still rung in his ears. Bananas immediately went to sleep when Louis had placed him on the pillow.

Louis fell asleep smiling too.

__

For the next few days, Louis wondered what was going on with him. Guilt gnawed his stomach every time he thought of Harry and sometimes, he wanted to sob in his pillows when he thought of the Devil because he _couldn't_ think about him like that. Louis was an angel. It was in the rules. 

He couldn't think that Harry was beautiful. Couldn't think that the smooth pink of his lips were captivating. Couldn't think that his touch was giving Louis what he now suddenly craved. These were all sinful thoughts and it scared him to no end. How was he supposed to deal with this? The angel hadn't expected any of it. How was he supposed to handle something that he doesn't know how to?

Oh how Louis wished he could talk to someone about this. Someone that would give him actual advice and pat his back comfortingly. Other than a horse or a mouse. Louis doubted his spine would be intact if Onyx did it, and he wouldn't even be able to feel Bananas doing it either. The angel loved them but he needed _someone._

So, in a moment of absolute weakness and borderline psychopathy the next day when Harry plagued his mind, Louis brought Niall into his room. If there was one person that Louis actually trusted not to tell Harry about his crisis, it was Niall. The blonde soul was as close to a friend that Louis had at this place. 

At first, Niall was confused and panicked when out of nowhere, Louis began to cry silent tears. Then when Louis had started to blubber absolute nonsense about Harry and how he was so _confused,_ Niall understood. The blonde soul immediately sat down beside Louis on the bed and engulfed the angel in a hug. 

Louis cries harder because Niall was so warm and a person and not a horse or a mouse and this was probably the best hug he'd ever received in his life and because Niall smelt like cookies and milk and Louis hasn't even had _breakfast_ yet and-

"You like him? Like, _like like_ him?" Louis's sobs wracked his body because _yes, he did._ Louis didn’t even notice and it terrified him. It felt like something was eating itself out of his body.

Once Louis's loud sobs changed into small sniffs, Niall lets him go. The blonde soul's arms were still around Louis since the angel was holding on to them like they were a lifeline. 

"I-I'm an angel, Niall! I can't like him that way!" Louis was hysteric, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t-couldn’t. The feelings would never be reciprocated. The Devil was a person who knew nothing of what Louis was feeling. Louis wished he could turn back time. Go back to when he found Harry smiling wide with Onyx beside him. The thought made the angel's heart clench painfully. 

"Why not?" Niall asked calmly.

"Because-because those are the rules, Niall!" Louis was crying again, thinking of what his brethren would say. 

"That applies where?" Niall asked him and Louis was just about to scream the answer that was so glaringly obvious into Niall's overly calm face but then he realized, he wasn't in Heaven anymore. His existence now resides in Hell. Louis would never go back, God wouldn't care about what was happening, Louis was not an archangel anymore, he was just an immortal with white wings here. 

"He ripped apart my life. How could I even..?" Louis asked, feeling detached from his body, floating in some sort of emotionally unstable limbo. 

"That’s a question that only you know the answer to, Louis." The angel nodded, suddenly feeling numb but as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He looks up at Niall gratefully.

"Thank you for listening." 

"Anytime."

__

 

If Louis never had a reason to avoid Harry in the first place, he sure did have a reason _now._ The angel was still struggling with his emotions towards the Devil, nowhere near grappling them. The smile and laugh replayed in Louis's head. A small sanctuary where Louis could feel calm in his hectic brain. 

Louis knew that even if he did have feelings towards Harry, they would never be mutual. The Devil obviously saw Louis as nothing more than someone to mess around with. Someone to confuse. But that didn't stop the tug of Louis's heart at the thought of Harry's smile. Something more to him than other people saw. Louis both wanted and never wanted to find out what it was. 

Harry saved his life. Harry pushed Louis's buttons. Harry’s smile was like sunshine. Harry ruined Louis's life. Harry made Louis's heart beat faster. Harry makes Louis sin. As you can see, it was a very complicated process that Louis couldn't fathom even if his life depended on it. 

'Why?' seemed to be floating around ever since Louis had gotten here. Why did Harry choose him? Why did Louis feel this way? How is it possible to feel this way for someone like Harry? Louis tried to recall his human days, if he felt this way for anyone. The first and only person that popped into Louis's mind was Lady Calder that he was betrothed to. Eleanor was a beautiful woman, but Louis didn't feel that way for her.

She was just so compliant. They had so much in common that Louis found it monotonous to be with her. They agreed on everything. There wasn't really anything new. Anything to look forward to. But with Harry, everything was so abstract. Everything about him was different and Louis wanted to find out more. What was he hiding? Was there a part of him that he never showed anyone except Onyx? What was so special about the stallion?

Sometimes, Louis thought what would have happened if the day outside the church never happened. He would have been married to Eleanor by the time he was twenty. _Would I have had children?,_ Louis thought. He had always wanted them when he was human. The desire for them soon faded away when he was brought in for archangel training. But now? Louis thought of a son or daughter that would look and act like him and his significant other.

The Underground Ball was tomorrow and Louis dreaded it like no other. Being in a room full of people that spread evil around the world was not on Louis's bucket list. Well, Louis would do what he does best: pretending he doesn't exist. It's a very rare talent that only masters like him can accomplish. 

"Louis?" A knock came from the door and the angel immediately recognized Zayn's voice. Briefly, Louis panicked about whether Niall told Zayn and the others or not but he breathed out when he remembered Niall himself promised not to tell anyone. He wouldn’t have broken a promise, right?

"Coming." Louis says, getting out from his bed and to the door. He opens it, greeted by the sight of a healthier looking Zayn compared to yesterday. 

"Harry asked me to give you this." Zayn handed Louis what looked like asphodels with pink hues inside each petal. Closer inspection when Louis held it in his hands lead it to actually be a corsage. A blush painted Louis's cheeks and he tried very hard to control a smile. 

"He asked you to wear it tomorrow during the Ball. It's getting late, Louis. Are you sure you don't want dinner?" Louis shook his head.

"I already ate a big lunch with Niall. I'm not really that hungry anymore." Louis shrugs and Zayn nods, his honey colored eyes reflecting the light from the torches lining the hallways outside.

"Get ready tomorrow at 7:30, the Ball starts at 8:30 p.m. sharp. Don't leave Lucky Blue's side when he comes to pick you up from here. Some religions aren't so friendly towards the pure." Louis gulps at Zayn's words. The demon made a move to leave but something choked out of Louis's mouth before he could stop himself.

"Zayn? This is a very bad question and I'm going to regret it in the morning but.. if something happens during the Ball, would you come and help?" Louis's eyes were zeroing in on everything except for Zayn's face. The angel just needed to know that someone was there for him to rely on. Zayn was a demon yes, but in these few days, Louis realized that he wasn't as bad as he seemed. 

"If Harry doesn't come first, you'll find me there." Zayn squeezes Louis's shoulder and the angel sighed in relief. 

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."


	13. 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to stick to my usual updating time but I fucking can't WAIT. Patience used to be my strongest virtue but you guys literally threw that shit to the Sun :D This chapter is dedicated to my bff (it has literally been one day), Harryxxlou. It's mutual, we've discussed it (in the comments section). Thank you guys for the amazing feedback, as always. x

"Are you done yet?"

"Are you done yet?"

"Are you-"

"Put a sock in it and let me finish!" 

Louis really wonders what mistakes he did during his human life to deserve such pain in Lucky Blue doing his hair. 

The Underground Ball was tonight and Louis was a nervous wreck, thinking about everything that could go wrong. Was anything bad going to happen? Louis also thought about Harry. More than he would like to. What would he do when he sees Harry? He can't just waltz up to the Devil after three days of not talking to him and just suddenly do.

Lucky Blue really did take hair styling seriously, it seemed, because he didn't speak a word as he made the final touches to the angel's hair.

"Finished." Lucky Blue says and Louis breathes out a sigh of relief. Finally.

"Damn, you look good. I'd hit that." Louis blushed from his the tip of his hairline to the ends of his toes at Lucky Blue's comment. 

"Shut up." The angel swatted the demon's hands away so he could check out his hair for himself. Safe to say that Louis was surprised when the usual bird's nest looked like it had been professionally done. Louis walks back into the bedroom, catching sight of Lucky Blue doing his own hair without the need of a mirror. 

"It's great." Louis compliments.

"You're so much better than Harry, I swear. All he ever does is moan about how his hair is _fine_ when human gas stations get oil from how greasy it is." Louis tries to hold in a laugh at the thought of the Devil being sat down in a chair and getting his hair done with the dangerous looking hairbrush Lucky Blue had used on him. 

"Okay, how do I look?" The demon was finished with his hair faster than Louis had put his white suit on. 

"You look good." Louis says as he takes in the demon's hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed but somehow made it work. Louis looks at the asphodel corsage on his night desk and pursed his lips as not to smile before tugging it on his wrist. 

_

Louis walked to the ballroom with Lucky Blue silently. The guests were already arriving through the entrance and Louis tries desperately not to stare at everyone who passes through the doorway. As he walks into the ballroom, he was shocked to see so many people. His eyes flickered past the most dangerous Greek demon to have existed, Khaos. 

She was a beauty. Adorned in different types of jewels and precious metal that covered her curvy body like a glimmering dress. Her long, rich black hair ended right above her waist and her dark, olive skin tone brought out her cat-like green eyes. Beside her were various other classed Greek demons that Louis didn't recognize.

Louis nervously fixed his tie as all eyes were cast upon his presence. The angel didn't have to know that it was because of his wings that were on display behind his back. Lucky Blue's wings were also out, a territorial streak, Louis presumes. The demon's wings were about the same size as Louis's. 

"Don't worry about it, Louis. They're not going to harm you unless they want a war between this dimension and theirs. Hospitality is something that we all take seriously when it comes to the Underground Ball." Louis nods along with the demon's words. He could see Khaos gazing lustfully at Lucky Blue like he was a piece of meat and the angel could understand why. 

Lucky Blue was dressed in a white silk dress shirt and a slim-fit black suit that showed off the strong muscles of his body and a thin black tie that wrapped the look up. "She's eyeing you up." Louis murmurs to the demon discreetly and the demon smirks before looking around the ballroom to meet the eyes of his admirer. 

"Well isn't she gorgeous?" Lucky Blue says. Louis rolls his eyes because, typical, the second a beautiful man looks at a beautiful woman, sparks will fly. Or maybe he was just jealous because Lucky Blue didn't have a problem like Louis’s. Yes, it was probably the latter. More and more demons came into the ballroom and Louis's nerves skyrocketed whenever he catches someone looking at him. 

The musicians arrived a bit later and Louis tries to relax according to the soft music but obviously that wasn't helping because every time he closed his eyes, Harry and those pink lips of his stood directly in his vision. For a minute, the music faltered suddenly before starting back up again and Louis looks up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to what happened. 

When his eyes caught on a woman who stood almost as tall as Harry was, strutting into the ballroom, his jaw nearly dropped. The woman was wearing the most provocative piece of attire Louis had ever seen in his life. And he has seen plenty during his trips down to Earth.

Thin strips of clothing covered in jewels, that almost looked like strings, started around her neck and covered only her nipples, exposing her bust, and crossed over her stomach. They continued to wrap around her crotch, her entire back and backside on show. Everything about this woman was exposed, she wasn't even wearing underwear or an undershirt. Louis could almost hear the angels above gasping and retching out their dinners.

Her skin was porcelain white and her hair was an unruly mass of black. She would have been beautiful if not for her..interesting choice of clothing. The woman's face was caked with dark makeup to distract people from the natural blandness of her skin. Louis wanted to wrinkle back in distaste but figured that would be rude if she saw him. 

The demons around him looked at her the same way they would look at an overplayed advertisement. Bored and exasperated. It surprised Louis because he thought that demons lived for women who wore next to nothing in public. Louis saw Lucky Blue discreetly roll his eyes when he guides them to the wine bowl and handed the angel a glass. Louis eyes the drink speculatively before Lucky Blue reassures him that there was nothing alcoholic mixed in it.

"That's Baigujing." Louis nearly spit out the wine he was drinking because _that_ was Baigujing!? The fearless warrior in Chinese demonology was her? Louis didn't know why but he expected a bit more.. self respect for someone with that title.

"That's Baigujing?" Louis gasps. Lucky Blue rolls his eyes again and nods once.

"Don't look so shocked. This is one of her less offensive attires. You should have seen her last year when we were at Duat. Two emeralds on her tits and a gold plated thong that didn't cover anything." Louis actually coughed out his wine when Lucky Blue showed his obvious aggravation for Baigujing and also because the mental images were giving him shivers. 

"I wouldn't mind her clothing if only for her attitude towards Harry was any better." Louis's ears perked up at the mention of the Devil. What did that mean?

"You'll see by the end of the night." Lucky Blue leaves it at that.

The music completely stopped however, a few minutes later. Louis looks up at the entrance of the ballroom to find the person whom he had been thinking about for three whole days. 

Harry was gorgeous. Louis could feel the breath in his throat quickly dry out as he takes in the sight of the Devil's shining appearance in the beautiful suit Lucky Blue made for him. The gold patterns stood out in the lighting of the ballroom that reflected off of it. After days of not seeing him, Louis was affected more so than usual by his presence. The angel downs another glass of wine as the Devil catches his eyes. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you will enjoy this day of the annual Underground Ball, as hosted this year in Hell. The banquet tomorrow will be held at 8 p.m. sharp and every demon that is under Hell's accommodations will have the servants attend to them until they leave. Enjoy the feast we have prepared tonight and let chaos rule the Earth." Harry's booming voice caught the attention of every demon and once he was finished with his speech, applause rang out from the ballroom.

The music started back up again and Louis's eyes followed Harry's figure walking to the thrones lining across one side of the wall that was for each demon Leader from every religion. Khaos was perched on her throne regally whilst talking to Yama, the Hindu lord of death. The Devil sat in the middle of the line of thrones, looking dangerous yet charming at the same time. 

“I thought that Harry doesn’t like having servants.” Louis asks questioningly. Lucky Blue nods in agreement before speaking.

“He only has them for tonight since it isn’t optional. The demons that’ll be staying here overnight need some tending to.” Lucky Blue explains.

"Here she goes." Lucky Blue suddenly mutters and Louis's eyebrows furrowed before his mouth dropped open when Baigujing strutted towards Harry and flirtatiously sat on his lap. Something ugly but very prominent rose up in Louis's chest as he took in the scene of the Chinese demon placing her hand on Harry's chest. Lucky Blue sighed, irritated, before downing the glass of wine in his hands. 

"I'm going to find Ash. He might be back from Earth by now. Can you handle without me?" Louis nods once absentmindedly, eyes still fixed on Baigujing and the Devil. Jealousy bubbled so raw and foreign in his stomach. Louis tightened the grip that he had on the glass in his hand. His demon escort was gone out of the ballroom by then before Louis realized that he was alone in a room full of demons staring at him.

Gulping, Louis's eyes went back towards Harry and Baigujing, who seemed to have taken it up a notch by flashing her breasts right in line of Harry's eyes. The Devil looked completely out of it, rejecting her advances by leaning further and further back from her claw-like fingernails. Louis glared so hard he wondered why her head hasn't blown off by then. 

"Careful mate, you might as well have lasers in your eyes." A familiar voice sounded and Niall suddenly stood with him, giving the angel a knowing smirk. 

"I have no idea what you’re talking about." Louis plays dumb, crossing his arms over his torso. 

"Yes, I'm just imagining the flames of Hell you’re trying to shoot at a certain Chinese demon." Niall teases, making Louis groan quietly, shoving the blonde soul by the arm. His eyes caught back onto the reason for this new feeling rising inside of him. 

As Baigujing continued to lean her chest down Harry's face, Louis secretly felt smug because he was the one who has seen what Harry's real smile looked like. Not Baigujing. Despite having seen it by accident, Louis still saw and heard how Harry's real laugh sounded. Baigujing didn't have the honor of seeing that. Baigujing hasn't felt what Harry's touch was like. Louis did. She hasn't felt the brush of Harry's lips against her neck. Louis did. At least, Louis hoped she hasn’t.

"So here's the plan. I go and distract her by asking if she wants a portrait. You swoop in and save Harry like he’s a damsel in distress. Okay? Okay." Niall says rapidly and Louis's eyes widened but before he could stop the blonde soul, he was already walking towards the pair. 

Louis sets his glass of wine down, breathing in and out nervously because how was he supposed to- Niall walks across the room with Baigujing in tow and gives Louis a wink. Louis's eyes apprehensively trailed towards the Devil to find the emerald orbs already staring back at him. The angel takes a deep breath, counts to ten, and walks over to him in what he hopes was confidence. 

"Uhm- hi..?" The Devil's eyes flickered with surprise as Louis muttered the greeting awkwardly. 

"If a woman with barely any clothing rubbing herself up on my person was enough to make you talk to me after three days of avoidance, I would have called her over sooner, asphodel." Louis blushed, looking down as the Devil stood up from his throne to stand closer to him. Louis looks up into Harry’s eyes that he realized he missed looking at. They were always so refreshing to gaze in to. 

"You wore it, asphodel." A pleased hum broke Louis out of his thoughts. Harry's hand caught his and Louis gasped as the Devil placed a kiss onto the back of it. 

"It's beautiful." Louis murmurs, _you're beautiful,_ he subconsciously thought. Harry hums, lips still on the skin of Louis's hand, sending soft vibrations over it.

"May I have a dance?" Harry bows, stretching his left hand out slightly and Louis bit his lip as he grasps Harry's hand in his. 

"If you don’t mind me breaking your toes?" It was one thing to dance alone and in private, but it was another to dance in front of a room full of people who Louis didn’t even know nor looked too welcoming of him.

“Not at all.” 

__

"You look wonderful tonight, asphodel." Harry whispers in his ear before dipping him down and back up. Once Harry and Louis began to waltz, other demons began to as well and soon, there were many pairs of them all around the ballroom. The angel blushes and bit his lip to try to hide a smile.

"Thank you." He whispers back, looking down at their moving feet. 

"Niall said that you wanted to see the library?" Louis nods distractedly when Harry pulls the angel closer to his chest. The pink of his lips that Louis had been thinking about for days were right in front of him.

"Come with me." Harry says quietly after a moment’s pause and Louis's eyes widened when Harry suddenly leads him away from the dancing pairs to the entrance of the ballroom. The Devil leads Louis up the stairs to the seventh floor, where the library was. Louis's heart was beating fast in his chest because Harry didn't let go of his hand. They reached a pair of tall, oak double doors and Harry pushed them open. 

"Here it is." Harry says, switching on a light that illuminated the room. Louis gasped as the room lit up.

It was huge! Rows and rows of books and stairs that led up to different levels. Louis's mouth dropped as he took it all in. The warm-looking fireplace, the cozy armchair in front of it, Harry's hands around his waist. The angel gasped when he was turned around to meet with Harry's green eyes. 

"Do you like it, asphodel?" Harry whispers, his breath fanning across Louis's lips in a way that reminded him of the almost-kiss day. 

"I do.." Louis breathes out, hands gripping Harry's biceps through his suit because they were the only things steering him down to reality at this point. 

"Then you can come here whenever you please, asphodel." Harry places his forehead on Louis's, an act that made the angel's toes curl in. 

"Harry?" Louis whispers out after a moment’s pause, not being able to take it anymore. 

"Yes?" Harry says, pulling Louis closer by the waist. 

"Don't stop me." The angel breathed. A grin similar to the one Louis saw the night when Harry was with Onyx flickered across Harry's face then, making Louis's heart soar. 

"I have no inclination to, asphodel." 

It was impossible to know which one of them leaned in first but they both found each other's lips pressed onto theirs. Louis breathed in deeply through his nose, feeling a tingling sensation shoot everywhere around his body. Was this what ecstasy felt like? None of them moved at first. Louis cups Harry's face, running his thumb across his cheek.

Louis had never been held this way before, let alone kissed. He died before he could experience that feeling. But if someone had told him that dying sooner was the price he had to pay if he wanted someone to hold him as compassionately as Harry was holding him then, Louis would have died happily. 

Something that surprised both of them was that it was Louis who moved his lips first. Everything about Harry was warm right then. The more Louis got closer to him, the more warmer he felt. Anything else felt like ice. Harry followed suit and their lips moved in sync. Some sort of primal instinct in Louis mimicked Harry's actions in moving his lips along with Harry's.

Harry was like an addiction. Once Louis had a dose he never got enough. Louis gasps into Harry's mouth as he was suddenly pressed up against a wall. The Devil licks over Louis's bottom lip, and Louis opens his mouth complyingly. It sent the angel reeling when Harry's tongue met with his own and tasted every inch of his mouth, sensual and greedy. 

Louis grips onto the lapels of Harry's suit to bring him closer. His knuckles were white from how hard he was holding onto the Devil. Everything was just so passionate and carnal that Louis lets out a sound he didn't know he could when Harry bit lightly and pulled at his bottom lip. 

"Harry.." Louis whimpers, he himself not aware of doing it. His body was on fire, the flames licking their way up to Louis’s chest, and Harry was like the only source of water Louis could find. Harry rakes his hand down the tendrils of Louis's soft brown hair and the angel leans into his touch as he did. Licking over his own lips, Louis stares at Harry's face as the Devil broke away from him. It remained quiet for a while as Louis took in labored breaths to try and calm himself but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. 

"Well, asphodel.." Harry murmurs out, a smirk gracing his features. Louis felt a searing blush occupy his entire body, felt like his skin was burning. Looking down, suddenly feeling more than a little bashful. What had he just done? Louis wondered. It had felt so blindingly wrong but discernibly right. Louis had just kissed Harry. The angel slumps against the wall behind him, eyes wide and finding it hard to get oxygen into his lungs.

"We should head back to the Ball. People are going to wonder what the host is doing galloping around with an angel." Louis took a moment to gather his hectic thoughts. His head and brain had gone cold. Louis felt like he just commited the biggest sin in the world. But why did it feel so legitimate, so _real_ , if what he did was wrong?

"Come on." Harry's voice sounded as he opened the doors of the library and led them both back outside. Louis follows him, running a hand through his disheveled hair and wonders absentmindedly if Lucky Blue would murder him as soon as he saw it. Louis wonders what the demons in the ballroom would think. They must be quite the sight. Both of their lips were puffy and Louis had a raging blush on his cheeks.

As soon as they stepped into the ballroom, Louis's eyes caught Niall's panicked ones. The angel immediately felt fear run through him. An outraged battle cry filled his ears and his first reaction was to duck. Something went flying over where his head was moments ago and Louis gasps when he sees Baigujing's presence behind him, looking murderous as she brandished a sword in front of her. 

"I CHALLENGE THE ANGEL TO A BATTLE!"


	14. 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wasn't disappointed when I saw all your reactions to the kiss (finally) and then the turning point of the story! Thank you guys so much for each of your feedback :D

"WHAT!?" Harry's outraged voice made everyone go stock still as they watched the scene unfold. The music had stopped playing a long time ago by now. Baigujing cast Harry eyes of betrayal as the Devil stood protectively in front of Louis. 

"You love _me!_ Not _him!_ " Cries of shock and disbelief rang out from the crowd of demons and Louis found himself being surrounded by Lucky Blue, Zayn and Niall, who were watching Baigujing with wary eyes. 

"Kendall. Where, in your deranged mind, did you ever think I was-" Another outraged cry filled the air as the Chinese demon took a step forward, trying to get to Louis. Zayn places a hand on Louis's arm protectively, as did Lucky Blue and Niall. Harry squeezes Louis's hand in reassurance but this was what Louis feared would happen for the entire night. He couldn't be calmed by any of their actions.

"You do! You do! You don't love him! You love me!" Kendall? screamed and Louis heard a snort from his left that belonged to Khaos, who watching the scene unfold with a calculatingly amused stare. Harry's wings ripped out from the back of his suit, stretching dangerously as they glinted when morphed from feathers to steel. 

"Get out of my dimension." Black filled Harry's eyes. A warning. 

"I have challenged the pure one to a battle! Our law states that if one supernatural challenges another, the demand _must be fulfilled!_ " Brandishing the sword in front of her, Kendall got into a fighting stance. Protests from demons about how ridiculous her reason was rang throughout the ballroom and Niall cursed colorfully beside Louis, making the angel flinch.

"Kendall.." Khaos began to say, stepping forward. _She really was majestic,_ Louis thought as she stepped out from the shadows. Her presence demanded attention and got it without even trying. 

"Is right. But the law also states that the due date of the fight is in the hands of the ruler of the dimension." All eyes were on Harry. Louis squeezed Harry's hand that had a death grip on his. Tears of confusion and panic filled up Louis's eyes. What law is this!? How was he supposed to fight a demon that was well known for being the greatest warrior in Chinese demonology? 

Would Harry do this? Would he send Louis into a fight that would definitely result in him dying? Louis thought about their kiss. Surely he wouldn't..

"Two months." Came out of Harry's lips and Louis fell to the floor with wobbly knees. Zayn's eyes widened in shock and so did Lucky Blue's and Niall's. 

"Harry, what are you doi-" Zayn begins to say but Harry cuts him off.

"If she wants a fight then she'll get one." Louis shook from where he was on the ground. A calm brush of Harry's thumb on the back of Louis's hand caught the angel's attention. 

"If I win, you take my hand in marriage. For all eternity." Kendall twisted her sword confidently around her fingers. Gasps flittered across the ballroom while Lord Yama quietly laughs from his throne, not even bothering to get up from it. 

"Of course she'll make that her deal, how did I not see it coming?" Came the sarcastic drawl from Lord Yama and half the demons in the room laughed. The other half, the ones who were calculating the responding hand, kept quiet. Khaos was one of them.

"If he wins, you and your dimension bow down to my feet." Even Lord Yama was interested in this as he grinned and took a sip from his goblet of wine. Khaos hummed, impressed. If the entire Chinese demon dimension bowed to Harry, then Baigujing won't be ruler anymore. Hell and Diyu will be fused as one and the Devil would be the ruler of both. Twice the power. Twice the demons. 

"Deal." Kendall responds after a short moment of hesitation, sticking her hand out. 

"Deal." Harry responds coldly, grasping her hand in his. Zayn, Lucky Blue and Niall were still circled around Louis, who was shaking on the floor. Harry circling his thumb around the back of the angel's hand was the only thing anchoring him at this point. 

A sharp pain sizzled across Louis's forearm and the angel ripped his hand away from Harry's and slapped it over his mouth to keep from crying out loud. Harry turns around and kneels before the angel, taking his arm gently in his hand. A shape began to form, an inky substance raised from the skin on Louis's arm. A dagger. The symbol of battle.

The angel looked up at Kendall to see the same mark on her arm but the only difference was that she didn't even flinch when the pain began. She just glared at Louis, making the angel focus on Harry instead. Her gaze made sharp pinpricks go up Louis's spine. The Devil looked eerily calm, as if he knew what he was doing and that frightened Louis. This fight was hopeless. Baigujing would kill him before he could take a swing at her. 

"Harry I can't-" The Devil shot him a look that shut him up. Louis snatched his hand away from Harry, getting up and scurrying out the ballroom to his room. Hot tears of betrayal dropped down from his eyes. Harry was not stupid. Harry knows that Baigujing was renowned for her fighting skills. Louis wouldn't last five minutes in a battle with her. 

So why did Harry let this happen? Was there nothing the Devil could do to call off the battle with her? Did Harry want him dead? Louis's lips tingled with the thought. Had Louis given his first kiss to someone who wanted someone else to kill him? 

As Louis shut his door, he took a look at the tattoo-like mark on his arm. He was so against them, not finding the point of having a tattoo or any type of self-made mark on his skin. One look at his forearm made Louis want to scratch his skin off. Bananas squeaked in surprise as Louis slammed the door shut. The angel angrily wiped his tears away, taking off his suit and pants rapidly, chucking them into one corner.  
He was going to die in two months. Kendall would undoubtedly kill him. Dying as an angel after dying as a human won't give you another chance. If you die an angel, you're spirit and soul are gone forever. Becoming an angel _was_ Louis's second chance. He couldn't blow it, but it was funny how fate works. Louis shut his lights off, just wanting to sleep and forget his problems. 

But Louis couldn't sleep. All he could think about was what he was going to do during the battle. He'll be skewered the second the fight begins. 

That was how it went on for hours. Him imagining his inevitable death and trying to close his eyes while Bananas bounced on his bare stomach, trying to comfort him. 

A knock sounded from the door and Louis kept silent, too tired to speak. Another one rang throughout his unlit bedroom but Louis maintained his silence. The door creaked open. Louis shut his eyes and scolded himself for not locking it. Maybe he can go through with pretending to be asleep. The lights turned on, and Louis ignored the pricks beneath his eyelids because of the sudden flash. 

"Asphodel." The angel stiffens when he recognized Harry's voice. The bed dipped down and Louis flinched when he felt a hand snake around his waist. He hated how the touch left tingles across the skin it made contact with. 

"Go away." Louis says and Harry tugs on his arm unexpectedly, making Louis flip around so he could face him. 

"Listen to me-" Harry began to say but Louis cuts him off.

"You know I'll die in that fight! You know that she's-" Louis exclaims but Harry slapping his hand over the angel's mouth prevented him from speaking any further.

"No, you're going to win it." The determination in Harry's eyes caught Louis off guard. _What?_

"You're going to win the battle because I'm going to prepare you for it." Harry says. The angel was at a loss for words. So Harry wasn't trying to kill him, then? The answer would be no because Harry moved away from him and the bed and extended his hand out for the angel to take. Louis blushed when he remembered he was only wearing his boxers underneath the covers.

"I-um.." Harry gives Louis a slight smirk before turning around, the angel scrambling to his closet in search for a shirt and some sweatpants. Louis peeked a few times at Harry, making sure he wasn't seeing him. After tugging on a white shirt and some loose grey sweatpants over his body, Louis padded softly towards the Devil's turned back.

Shakily gripping the back of the now ruined suit, Louis turns Harry around. The angel looks down, not being able to meet Harry's eyes.  
"Harry, was there nothing you could d-" Warm lips made contact with his for a brief moment but it sent Louis's heart into a frenzy.

"If there was something I could have done, I would have done it, asphodel." Louis gave a shaky nod, looking up into Harry's eyes. The angel cups Harry's cheeks nervously, brushing his thumb over them. Louis goes in to say something about when they will start to train but Harry's sudden grip around the back of his thighs made him gasp. Louis felt something foreign rouse in the pit of his stomach. The Devil hoisted Louis up and the angel wrapped his legs around Harry's waist to keep himself from falling. 

"I want to take you to the tower." At first, Louis was confused. What tower? As Harry knocked thrice on Louis's night desk, the gaping hole from where Louis remembers falling through when he first came to Hell emerges in the ceiling. Where the field of asphodels were. 

Harry hoists Louis up the ladder and the angel climbs it up towards the cellar door. Pushing it open, Louis breathes in the scent of the asphodels that immediately brought a smile to his face. Harry soon follows him, taking off his coat and unbuttoning his silk black dress shirt once he's up. Louis turns away, a blush on his cheeks as he sits down on the plush green grass. 

The sky was pitch black. Hell didn't have a Sun, considering it was in a different dimension altogether. There was just light with the correct amount that signifies morning, afternoon, evening and night. Louis stares up at the sky without stars, thinking about both nothing and everything at the same time. Louis absentmindedly started to thumb at an asphodel beside him. The Devil didn't take long to join the angel, sitting on the grass beside him. 

"We start training the day after tomorrow. I told Kendall to leave and never come back unless she wanted her head on a stick. You don't have to worry about her until two months." Harry says, making Louis breathe out a sigh of relief before the fear struck back again. Louis just had two months and Kendall could beat him without even training for it.

"What kind of law enforces that if one supernatural challenges another, you must do it?" Louis asks incredulously. 

"The demon laws." Harry deadpans. Louis sighs, pulling his knees up to hug his legs. Harry lies back down on the grass and reaches out to pull Louis's hand and body closer to his. Louis bit his lip nervously as Harry's face got nearer and nearer. Louis's eyes instantly slipped shut when their lips made contact with each other and Harry took it upon himself to flip them over. 

Hovering above Louis, Harry's chest and stomach muscles were bare and Louis's hands absentmindedly gripped onto Harry's hips and made their way up to his neck. Their kisses weren't fervent and lust-filled. They were passionate and slow. Dragging their lips over each other's as if they had all the time in the world. 

Louis's toes curled in when Harry kissed the corner of his mouth and trailed down to his jawline. The angel whimpered as the unknown feeling began to form again at the bottom of his stomach. What was it? Harry kissed down the angel's neck and when he got to the front of Louis's neck, right at the one spot on the side of it, Louis gasped. 

He could feel the stretch of a smirk on Harry's lips on his neck. A warm tongue licked over that spot and ever so slowly, Harry began to suck. Louis whimpered, holding Harry's head in place because the swirl of his tongue felt too good. 

"Ah.. Harry." Louis whispered. The Devil nipped at the spot and Louis threw his head back, gasping, eyes squeezing shut as he felt a wave of pleasure like he never felt before. The angel's left wing started to feel funny. Louis's eyebrows furrowed, turning his head to look at it. There, a single, black finger was right at the tip. The angel gasped, sitting straight up as he examined it. 

Realization hit him like a load of bricks being thrown to his head. He had sinned. He had committed adultery, if the sudden twitch of his member was anything to go by. Louis's eyes widened. Harry follows his line of sight towards the feather.  
"Shit." Louis flinches at the profanity that fell from Harry’s lips. 

"Asphod-" Louis presses a kiss onto Harry's lips, effectively stopping him from speaking. There was a question right on the tip of Harry's tongue. Something along the lines of how Louis was reacting so calmly to this. The angel didn’t even know himself. He was too tired to think. Something in Louis's eyes made Harry keep silent. The Devil slightly thumbed the obsidian feather, making Louis bite his bottom lip unknowingly.

Lying back down on the grass, Louis sighs. Harry lies along with him and Louis hesitantly shuffled closer so his head rested slightly on the Devil's shoulder. An arm snaked under his back and pulled Louis to his side. The angel looked up to see Harry's green eyes staring back at him. Louis was pulled in closer so he rested his head on top of Harry's bare chest, arm reaching up a moment later to shakily rest against Harry's torso. 

Harry's body was warm, very warm. Louis felt his eyes slowly slip shut and open, repeating the process until they didn't open back up again. Soothed by the rise and fall of Harry's chest and the thump of the Devil’s beating heart, Louis fell asleep.

__

The next morning, everything was rushed in the castle. The demons who stayed there in Hell were only the Greeks and the Indians. Lord Yama was surprisingly, very funny. Louis found himself chuckling at every one of his sentences during breakfast where all of them, Harry, Louis, Lucky Blue, Zayn, Niall, the Grecian demons and the Indian demons, were having breakfast breakfast together. The long table was full of animated chatter, which surprised Louis.

Harry was sat at the foot of the table and every time their eyes made contact, Louis would blush and turn away, thinking about the night before. He had woken up coiled around Harry, when the light signified that it was morning. Louis blushed and coughed when he found Harry gazing at him the minute he woke up, and they both had climbed down the ladder into Louis's room, the angel loosing his footing again, sending him and Harry falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. 

"Sorry, sorry," Louis had apologized and Harry chuckled, telling him to get ready for breakfast before leaving Louis's bedroom. The angel had looked down and giggled slightly, even if there was nobody in the room. He had slept with Harry. Which felt intimate in some type of way. It felt nice. 

"So, Louis." Khaos interjected, making Louis snap back into reality. 

"Yes?" He asked politely, setting his utensils down on his plate.

"How did you end up in a place like this?" The chatter at the table suddenly went quiet. Louis was silent, trying to come up with an answer. 

"I made a bet with God. One of His archangels and I'll give back a very valuable angel that I took from Him. I picked Louis." Harry says. 'But why?' was on the tip of Louis's tongue but he didn’t say anything, knowing that this was not the best time to bring it up. 

"Ah, I see. So, Louis, how are you liking it here?" Louis's eyes cut towards Lucky Blue, Niall and Zayn. 

"It's nice." Louis says, feeling his neck prickle from an intensive stare that the angel knew very well belonged to whom. Louis risks a glance in that direction and he wished he hadn't because he suddenly felt the heat in the room spiral upwards. What was happening to him?

"Never thought I'd hear that from an angel." Lord Yama says, making the table chuckle lightly. Louis spoons another mouthful of soup into his mouth. The angel finds it quite funny. Lord Yama is not a demon, per se. He was the Lord of the Dead. He was worshiped as a god on Earth by Hindus as well. Lord Yama was actually honorable. But as he was in charge of the dead, Lord Yama was supposed to attend the Underground Ball instead of the one up in Heaven. 

Heaven. Louis thought about all the fun they would be having up there. Where no sick woman would challenge them to a battle that could result in death. Louis looks at the dagger imprint on his arm, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. How was he supposed to duel with someone like Baigujing? The angel wasn't going to lie, he thought that Harry training him lifted the weight from his shoulders a little. But would it be enough to win against her?

Louis sighs quietly, getting up from the table. The others didn't pay him any attention as they were busy making conversation, which Louis was thankful for. The angel walks to the doors and leaves, wanting peace for a moment that he knows he won't get. His feet led him towards the stables absentmindedly, and he was soon face to face with Onyx. 

"Well hello to you to." Louis chuckles when the horse neighed happily at his presence. Heading towards the stallion, Louis reached his hand out to rest it lightly on Onyx's neck. The strong muscles flexed underneath his touch as Onyx moved forward. 

"What is it about you that makes him so unrecognizable?" Louis whispers to himself, watching the stallion. Every time Louis looked at Onyx, he was reminded of Harry. Harry laughing. Something more to him. Louis wanted so badly to find out what it was. 

Why did Harry hide it? What made Onyx so special? What was going on inside his head?

"Louis!" A voice sounded from the front of the passageway to the stables and Louis turns to find Niall. The angel waves goodbye to Onyx as he walked towards the passageway to meet with the blonde soul. 

"The banquet is at eight. Are you coming?" Louis thought for a moment. He didn't want to. All those demons saw him when Kendall declared a battle and they saw him weak and trembling on the floor. He didn't want to be seen by them again. 

"No." Louis responds, looking down and sighing quietly. 

"Hey, Lou.." Louis felt a warm body engulf him and he was grateful for it. The angel accepts the warmth from the blonde soul, placing his head on Niall's shoulder. 

"It's going to be okay." It wasn't. They both knew that it wasn't. But it was nice to think it was.


	15. 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if I disappointed you guys by not updating yesterday. I tried so hard to write a new chapter but I had food poisoning and couldn't stop vomiting the entire day. It still hasn't let up yet but I could push through today. I'm so sorry you guys. You guys literally deserve the world for being patient with me x

"SHE WHAT!?" Liam shouted and Zayn sighs. The angel started to mutter rapidly under his breath as he walked up and down, looking like a madman that had just escaped a mental asylum. Zayn walks over to him and cups Liam's face in his hands, brushing his thumbs across the stubbled cheeks. The act soothed Liam. Marginally.

"What happened?" Liam asked, holding onto Zayn's wrists so that his hands were in place there.

"Baigujing saw Harry and Louis enter the ballroom looking quite.. disheveled-" Zayn began to say but was cut off by a very shocked Liam.

"Disheveled? Wait- are those two-" Liam was a stuttering mess. He felt confused. Louis had a strong head on his shoulders. What made him fall so easily?

It took Zayn years to make Liam feel something for him. They hated each other right off the bat, which was normal considering their backgrounds. Both of them bumped into each other more often than not when Liam was fighting demon slaves and ghouls on Earth that were causing too much trouble. Zayn always came to Earth to relax, unwind, even kill one or two humans to soothe his mind, but one way or another, he and Liam always faced each other.

_"Why do I always see that darling face of yours whenever I'm here?" Zayn had drawled sarcastically, when he had finished ripping the head off of a woman, who had a very interesting background of drugging children and molesting them. Liam was just behind him, watching as Zayn held up her severed head by her hair carelessly._

_Throwing it behind him once he turned around to face the angel, Zayn raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow up at Liam. The head hit the wall with a thud and fell next to the body._

_"You cannot kill humans for your own pleasure." Liam had said with gritted teeth and clenched fists._

_"Well, I actually can, sweetheart. If the person has done enough damage, I can rip their head out all I want." Zayn says nonchalantly, sighing at the mess he had made. Blood everywhere. What a chore it was to get rid of it. Liam couldn't see exactly what had happened because of the veil, but it didn't take a rocket scientist guess what the blood and the remnants of ripped off skin across Zayn's white t-shirt meant._

_"You're vile. Killing humans before their time for your own sadistic pleasure." Liam spits out but it wasn't something Zayn had never heard before._

_"Yes, that's sort of how it goes with demons." Zayn smirks, amused as the angel in front of him started to get riled up again._

_"Now, sweetheart, why are you stalking little ol' me?" Zayn asks mockingly, wiping his hands that were stained with blood on his dark skinny jeans._

_"I wasn't stalking, demon. You did this on premises that I'm supposed to guard." Liam unfurls his wings and Zayn noticed that from the rustle of them that they have just flown here. Well, Zayn was caught it in the act._

_"London's a pretty big place for only one pretty angel to guard, is it not?" Zayn taunted, making Liam glare at him._

_"I can take care of myself with the Lord's-" Zayn howled in fake pain whilst covering his ears._

_"Don't say the name." Zayn wheezed out, stumbling. Liam looked momentarily taken aback before he realized that Zayn was faking all of it. The angel growled low in his throat as his superior was mocked right in front of him. In a blur of movement, Liam slammed Zayn to the brick wall._

_"Well darling, I've never had an angel press up to me before. But, unfortunately, I'm not cheap, love. At least take me out to dinner first." Liam moved himself back, face wrinkling in disgust, glaring hard enough into Zayn's eyes to drill holes into them._

_"So innocent, I like it." Zayn mused. The angel was a type Zayn wasn't accustomed to. That drew him in._

It was hard to believe that, that very same Liam who had once hated Zayn, loved him with every fiber of his being now. Zayn was his rock, his best friend, the one person that he knew wouldn't judge him for having different thoughts than what regular angels and archangels were accustomed to. To Zayn, Liam was his bliss and solace. The one spot of light. 

"Yes- well- maybe. They haven't exactly acted like it in front of us. But if Louis's black feather is anything to go by.." Zayn wiggled his eyebrows and Liam groans, not wanting to think of the archangel he had trained, doing.. things with the Devil. Although he was doing it himself, Liam would rather not think about Louis doing it.

"Is Harry really going through with this? Louis battling with someone like Baigujing. It sounds like Harry's trying to get him kil-" Zayn cuts Liam off. Nobody disrespects his master's honor towards the people he cares about. In this short amount of time, Zayn could tell that Louis was special. At least he was to Harry. There was something else. The Devil doesn't show this much compassion towards anyone who had just came into the picture. 

"Don't doubt Harry's sincerity. I've seen him treat Louis in a way that I haven't seen him treat anyone after what Levia- that _traitor_ did." Zayn spits out the word like it was venom on his tongue. Even saying Leviathan's name made Zayn's want to regurgitate his organs stronger. Sure, he acted calm and natural towards Louis when telling him but that was only half of the story. His true anger was boiling towards the demon that used to be like a brother to him. 

"Hey, I'm sorry." Liam cups Zayn's cheeks with apologetic eyes and the demon sighs. 

Everyone thought that Harry was this sadistic, evil being with no heart. Although yes, he was that, but only fractionally. Both Harry's human and angelic side never died when he became a fallen. The Devil was merciful towards humans that deserved his mercy.

Nobody knew the real story of how Harry became a fallen in the first place.

Sure, in the Bible it states that Harry's pride was what ultimately got him thrown out of Heaven. But that was just to give an explanation towards humans. It wasn't the truth, it was a cover up. The real reason why Harry became the Devil was unknown to anyone. Except for Harry himself. 

__

 

Louis didn't go to the banquet, knowing that it was better for him if he just kept to himself this time. Which also gave him a chance to visit the library. As soon as he entered, he breathed in the musky scent of paper, old and new. Sighing with a small smile, he walked towards the first bookshelf he saw. There were so many types of books. Paperbacks, hardcovers. There were different genres too, romance, fiction, mystery. Angels, souls, nor demons, wrote books. That form of entertainment for supernaturals came from humans. 

A book caught Louis's eyes, and he pried it out of the shelf. _Romeo and Juliet,_ Louis hums, bringing the book with him to the armchair and the small coffee table that rested in front of the fireplace. There wasn't a fire but Louis didn't feel cold enough to make one. 

Louis settles into the armchair and opens the book to the first page. It didn't take long for Louis to be numb to his surroundings. He was soon lost in Shakespeare's poetic and dramatic structure of the story. Time seemed to pass on and on like air before a knock sounded from the door that made Louis startle and drop the book. 

"Come in!" Louis said from his place in the armchair, picking the book back up from the ground. Louis looks up to see Harry in a new suit. One for the banquet, Louis presumed. He looked radiant, wearing a slim-fit inky black colored suit that hugged his physique in all the right places.

"There you are. Why aren't you asleep yet, asphodel?" Harry asks and Louis grew confused. Why should he be..? Oh. The sky was dark outside, really dark. It was really late at night. Louis was so busy reading that he forgot about the time. Or food. 

"I was reading." Louis says sheepishly. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow and closed the door behind him before he walks towards Louis. Reading the title of the paperback, Harry chuckles. 

"I should have pegged you for a hopeless romantic, asphodel. How did you find it?" Louis blushed. 

"It was quite tragic, I'd say. Their love was forbidden, and they died because of it." Forbidden love? Louis blushed harder. He wasn't in love with Harry, was he? Technically, what they had was forbidden. Louis shook his head a little, he was overthinking this. 

"Have you ever read anything from Shakespeare's before?" Louis shook his head. This was his first time reading fiction from humans of any kind. The library in Heaven only had stories written by prophets and messiah's. 

"Ah, so that's why you didn't find it absolutely hilarious." Harry sat down on the coffee table and gestured towards the book in Louis's hands.

"You see, asphodel. Romeo and Juliet is nothing but a satire. A complete usage of irony, sarcasm and ridicule." Louis gapes at Harry. The Devil chuckles once again.

"You'd have to read Shakespeare's other sonnets, poems and especially Hamlet if you want to know how. You see, Shakespeare thinks that all the popular cliches of love are ridiculous. That a person can only fall in love with a beautiful woman. He hated superficial love. If you look at Romeo and Juliet, all Shakespeare talked about was lust and beauty. As I think, he was making fun of the supposed 'romance' between Romeo and Juliet. 

Romeo is an idiot. He fell for a 13 year old based solely on her looks, sneaking up her balcony and sleeping with her 3 days after just meeting her, killing her cousin, the list goes on. Most people would excuse that for being in love but the extent to Romeo's stupidity was ridiculous. Shakespeare makes really smart characters, like Hamlet for example. Him creating Romeo this stupid doesn't add up unless you look at it as a satire. Shakespeare was quite in tune with the human personality and characterization. So why would he make a character this.. moronic?" 

Louis’s and Harry’s bodies drew closer and closer unknowingly during Harry's talk about his viewpoint of the story. Louis was clutching hard at the paperback on his lap as he listened to every word Harry was saying without fault. The Devil had a voice that was so rough yet soothing at the same time. It hooked Louis to listening to it. 

"To have Romeo be so in love with Rosaline but have him dump her for Juliet in 2 seconds after meeting her isn't plausible unless Shakespeare was trying to make a point. Rosaline had no significance to the story. Shakespeare greatly respects women, so as to throw them around without point is quite dubious. How they died in the end was hysterical. Romeo and Juliet killed themselves after meeting a week ago. Shakespeare does not take love lightly, I'll find Sonnet 130 somewhere in here and give it to you, you'll understand once you've read it. 

To write such a story about love in such a ludicrous way is basically Shakespeare ridiculing human teenagers who are throwing themselves into relationships which are hot-headed and lustful." Harry finishes his talk about Romeo and Juliet in his viewpoint. Louis started to understand. By then, both their foreheads were resting against each others. 

"Wow. That was.. passionate." Louis breathes out. Harry's lips stretched into a small smile. Louis bit his bottom lip, moving his chin up once Harry tips it with his fingers. Their lips pressed together and Louis felt the rushing feeling he always got whenever this happened. Louis cups Harry's cheeks, letting the paperback fall to the floor. 

Their lips made soft smacking sounds that echoed throughout the vast room. Everything slowed and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, bringing him closer. Harry gets up from the coffee table but kept his torso down so he could continue kissing Louis. Louis moves forwards and wraps his legs around Harry's waist, allowing him to pick Louis up from the armchair. 

"Harry.." Louis whispers as his body was hoisted up and placed against a wall. Harry kisses down Louis's neck, making the angel's wings flutter in pleasure, stretching out. Louis whimpers as Harry sucked that one spot on his neck that made his toes curl in. Burying his hand into the tendrils of Harry's soft, smooth hair, Louis tugs when he felt an unexpected wave of ecstasy. 

Harry runs over the pad of his index finger against the smooth pink of Louis's bottom lip. Louis pants against the sudden foreign feeling. Louis gasps as Harry dips his fingertip inside his mouth. The angel's tongue and teeth made contact with the tip of Harry's finger. Harry drags his fingertips down the middle of Louis's neck, moving down his chest. 

Harry slips his hand inside Louis's shirt, making the angel gasp and shiver in anticipation. Harry’s hand was cold on his skin but Louis was burning all over from the touch. What was Harry about to do? Louis moans loudly, head thrown back as Harry presses his index finger into Louis's naval. Hard. A sting of pleasure traveled right to his cock, making it twitch, a sensation Louis had never felt before. Panting, Louis clutches Harry's hair hard in his hands. He needed Harry to do that again.

"Do you like that, asphodel?" Louis nods fervently, not even caring about the humiliation to admitting that right now. Harry chuckled from the crook Louis's neck, making the angel shiver. The stirring in his South region made Louis both confused and aroused. Now Louis wasn't an idiot, he knew what it meant from countless books about how it was done, but that was just the thing. Those were _factual_ books, for general knowledge about it. 

Louis has never experienced it firsthand. He had no idea what to do about it. He always thought that when it happened, it would be special. With the person he loved. It brought back the question Louis thought before. Did he love Harry? He wasn't ready to give this special part of his life to someone he wasn't sure he loved or not. 

"Harry." Louis says, but it wasn't a moan, which made Harry stop his movements. Louis pressed a kiss onto Harry's lips before he unwrapped his legs from the Devil's waist. Harry looked about as wrecked as Louis felt, judging by the tent in both their trousers. Harry's more obvious since he was wearing tight pants. 

"I-I'm sor-" Harry hushed Louis’s apology for stopping the Devil a little too late to be considered innocent, pressing a kiss onto his forehead, which surprised the angel. He didn't expect Harry to let this go so easily. 

"Get to bed, asphodel. It's late. But wait-" Harry moves away, making it easier for Louis to breathe. Harry heads towards a small set of stairs that led to another row of books. Humming, Harry pulls a book out from the shelf. Heading towards another rack to his left, Harry pulls out a paperback. 

"Hamlet. And, one of my personal favorites." Harry hands him _Hamlet_ first and then a hardcover book. Louis reads the title. _Pride and Prejudice._ Louis nods at Harry, looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

"Training starts tomorrow, asphodel. I'll stop by your room to wake you up." Louis nods again, but as he was about to leave, he made a split-second decision and presses a soft kiss to Harry's cheek. Walking towards the door, Louis wonders if Harry was smiling or not. Too sheepish to turn back and see, Louis just smiled a small smile for himself before leaving out the door.


	16. 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Harryxxlou's birthday, a double update! Happy birthday love! :) x

"Wow.." Louis breathed out once he stepped into the underground training room the castle had. The floors were polished and the walls reflected everything like a mirror, except for one wall at the back of the area. Weapons and armor were hung on the wall. Swords, daggers, staffs, rapiers, ranseurs, spears, everything except for guns or bombs. Both angels and demons don't believe in the easy way out, but rather a traditional fight to the finish. That was probably the only thing they ever agreed on.

"We'll start with the staff first." Harry takes two Bo staffs from where they was hanging on the wall and hands one to Louis. The angel was dressed in tight shorts and a loose t-shirt like Harry had instructed him to wear whilst the Devil had gone for his usual shirtless attire and tight shorts that were similar to the one Louis was wearing. 

The abundance of skin in front of Louis distracted the angel. How was he supposed to concentrate when Harry was prancing around wearing the least amount of clothing Louis had ever seen him wear? Not to mention, the amount of very distracting tattoos the Devil sported on every area of skin Louis saw. 

"Are you familiar with the rising block and reverse attack?" Harry asked, twirling the staff in his fingers. Seriously, was there _anything_ the Devil wasn't good at? Louis nods, that was one of his first lessons when he was in archangel training. 

"Show me." Harry says and readied his staff for an overhead attack that Louis had to block and reverse attack with. Harry struck and Louis's block was a bit wobbly but once he got the hang of his body movements, he did his reverse attack with precision. Harry blocked it with fluidity and did a sweep. Louis managed to jump up before it made contact with his ankle though, but as he stumbled a bit when he landed, Harry managed to sense his weak spot. He did a downward thrust, throwing Louis off balance and sending him sprawling to the floor. 

"Get up. You don't stay down in a fight." Harry says demandingly. _Which is why I'm not going to live through it,_ Louis thought bitterly. Louis got back up though and Harry didn't give him time to ready himself as he started delivering attacks thrust upon thrust. Louis defended himself like his life depended on it because he was starting to think Harry was _actually_ going to kill him this time. 

"Stop holding back." Harry grunts out, delivering a sharp thrust aimed towards Louis's head, which the angel deflected. Louis was tense, not relaxed. He knew that the most crucial part in staff fighting was to make your body and the staff one but he was scared. Scared of what exactly? His own head. How he seemed to get so lost in thoughts of the impending fight with Kendall.

"I'm trying." Louis grunts back, trying to attack Harry but his every move was blocked easily. Harry was good at this. Louis could feel the sweat drip down his body after minutes? hours? he didn't know. He wasn't giving up just yet. He used to be an archangel. He could do this.

"Try harder." Harry says, sending a sharp blow to Louis's side. Louis shouted as the pain formed, crouching over, eyes squeezed shut. Harry didn't relent and Louis partially knew why. In a real fight, you don't stop to wait for them to get back up. You just go for blow after blow until you break them. Louis deflected Harry's attacks with stinging arms and pulsing legs. He didn't know whether he could go on. 

Harry twisted in a swift movement that sent Louis's staff falling to the floor. Louis pants, placing his hands on his knees and bending down to regain his breath. Harry walks over to him, a sheen layer of sweat on his body that made Louis look down. Harry situated himself behind Louis, close, and placed his hands on Louis's waist. The angel's back was pressed against Harry's front as the Devil swayed them both side to side to get Louis to loosen up. 

The angel rested his head on Harry's shoulder when he felt fluidity seep into his body once again, breathing in and out evenly through his nose. The hands on his waist felt soothing yet reminded him of their dance practice before the Ball. Memories filled his head and Louis had to hide a small smile by looking down. Turning around in Harry's gentle grip, Louis places a soft kiss onto his lips, making the fingers around his waist tighten. 

He knew that it was technically their fault for even getting into a position like this. If only Louis had fixed his hair or had tried to appear less disheveled, maybe they wouldn't have gotten caught by Kendall. But what was done is done and there was no point regretting or thinking about it now. Louis was going to fight her either way. Being an archangel, Louis believed that violence doesn't solve anything but demons obviously had different views. 

Whenever they kissed like this, Louis couldn't help but feel a sense of calm wash over him. It was just so slow, as if they had all the time in the world. The tension and stress in his body drained and Louis's only focus was kissing Harry. 

Disconnecting their lips with a soft smacking sound, Louis looks into Harry's eyes. The emerald-like orbs never failed to stun Louis. 'Something more' popped up into his head and Louis bit his bottom lip before asking a question.

"When you were human.. how did you end up being a doctor?" Louis asked. He immediately ended up regretting that he asked that. Sometimes, Louis forgot these types of questions were personal and he was asking the _Devil_ out of all people. 

"Sorry I-" Louis began to apologize but Harry cut him off. 

"I wanted to save lives. I was born in a small village that had too many people. This was before I died and became an archangel, so quite a very long time ago. When people had no idea what sin was. My father and mother were very poor, we barely had anything to eat, much less spend anything to other doctors to teach me, but I had to at least try myself. 

I mixed medical herbs from the forest and tried to use them on wounds that I inflicted on myself to see if they would work. In that time, God had created only one angel, which was Michael. The first angel. Sin hadn't existed then so one angel was more than enough to control the humans. I was the second angel. When I died, God offered the position to me." Harry says. 

Louis was in shock. Not only had Harry told him about his past, he had told Louis about his family, even if it was just one sentence, it was something. Louis hadn't expected Harry to be so open with him. One question about his own past, and Louis would be running straight for the hills. 

"Th-Thank you. For telling me that." Louis says, eyes still wide because of how much information that Harry trusted him enough to share with him. Harry gave him a tight smile, showing Louis that it was no easy feat telling him that. Louis placed a kiss on Harry's cheek, feeling the cut of his cheekbones under his lips before picking their staffs up, handing Harry his. 

"Another go?" Louis asks and not a moment later, their staffs made contact again. 

__

"W-We should be really doing more training." Louis says distractedly, head thrown back as Harry continues his assault on Louis's neck. It was a mess of teeth, tongue and sharp licks in all the right places. Louis buries his fingers in Harry's long curls as the Devil kissed down his throat to his bare chest.

It was Louis's fault really.

He really shouldn't have pulled his shirt over his head absentmindedly during training with Harry. It was just getting so hot in the training room. Louis had to relax his overheating body. Harry was tense, rapidly devouring the sight of Louis's hardening abs from the month of training they both were having.

Louis was pressed up against the wall and both of them absentmindedly didn't care that was the wall where the weapons were hung. Harry just wanted his hands all over his angel. _His angel._ Harry remembers all the times he had staked his claim on Louis as his. Even before Louis became an angel, when Louis was human. But that was another thought for another day.

"Asphodel, do you know what you do to me?" Nothing has escalated from steamy snogging sessions for over the past month and weeks since they first kissed, Louis deflecting all Harry's advances of more out the proverbial window. The angel felt as if he wasn't ready for that yet but most of all, he didn't want to disappoint Harry.

The fear of being too inexperienced to pleasure Harry in the way Harry was pleasuring Louis clouded the angel's mind all the time they got anywhere close to doing anything intimate with each other. Louis _wanted_ it, so much that it shocked and confused him. Louis wanted Harry to touch him because over the coarse of the past month, Louis was shown how gentle Harry could be.

And also how ruthless.

Purgatory was under the command of Harry as well as Hell. Purgatory was punishment for minor sins. Labor until the day the souls were freed. Out of all the souls in Hell and Heaven combined, Purgatory had the most. The ones that don't deserve to go to Heaven, or Hell either. They pay for their actions here. 

The amount souls in Purgatory was massive. There were now more uprisings among souls in Purgatory. Souls who had ganged up and fought back when they were sentenced to their punishments. It had gotten so out of hand that Harry had to deal with it himself as there were fully trained guards who couldn't do it.

Louis was brought along with Lucky Blue and Zayn. It was the first time Louis had ever seen why Harry was depicted as the most evil creature in the world. Why he was so feared. Harry unleashed the fires of Hell on any soul that dared to speak up to him. Hellfire was eternal, a fire that burned over two thousand degrees and the soul that was unlucky enough to be cast upon it, burned in the fire for the rest of eternity.

Louis couldn't watch for the first few days they had to make the trip to Purgatory. After that though, he started to become numb. This was who Harry was. He was the punisher, the most feared demon in Christianity, the creator of sin and everything that was bad. Louis had seen it firsthand those days.

Those days were when Louis felt so conflicted and grief-stricken to have feelings for the Devil in the first place. Harry wasn't the cliche 'bad demon becomes good because he finds a purpose' person. This was who Harry was. That was Harry's identity, no matter how caring he could be. One thing that gave Louis a peace of mind was that the souls Harry ruthlessly punished were souls that deserved it. 

"Harry.." Louis gasped, as Harry bit on his sweet spot. It stung but it was also mixed with pleasure when Harry massaged the spot with his tongue. Louis tugged on Harry's soft brown locks. His left wing started to tingle but it was dismissed since it happened often now. Every time Louis and Harry touched each other this way, Louis's feathers turned black. Nearly half of his left wing was enraptured with obsidian feathers, the right one still untainted. It was safe to say that they got up to this quite frequently.

Harry's lips were a sin in Louis's mind. Perfect, smooth and full of endless twists and turns. They knew how to make him throw his head back in ecstasy, how to kiss, bite and pleasure the angel without fault. The thought made Louis feel insecure. He wanted to make Harry feel as good as he did Louis, but the angel just didn't know how.

Nipping at Louis's collarbone, licking over the protruding flesh from where his bone stuck out, was usually the part when Louis would stop Harry before they got too far. Louis was just about to do it when something told him not to, to let this continue. It was like an endless wrestle between his mind and his body when things like this happened and usually his mind won, but this time, Louis could feel his body take over. So breath hitching, Louis lets Harry kiss his way down to Louis's nipple.

Gasping long and loud, Louis's eyes snapped open when Harry engulfed his mouth onto the angel's nipple, that immediately went erect at the contact of Harry's tongue and the heat of his mouth. Louis was forcefully slammed back harder into the wall, back stretching forward into an arch so Harry's hands could wander farther and squeezing where he could manage to.

"Ohh!" Louis moans as Harry bit and pulled at the bud of his nipple, circling it with his tongue. Louis bit harshly on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. Harry sucked and Louis's wings fluttered erratically. Louis looks down and all he could see was how obscene Harry looked with eyes closed and pouting pink lips sucking around Louis's nipple as if it was a lifeline.

Louis hasn't ever noticed how sensitive his nipples were until Harry made contact with it using his mouth. Louis cries out, eyes squeezing shut when Harry bit it, making Louis hold Harry's face exactly where it was, wanting more, _needing_ more. Harry looks up at Louis, looks at the mess he made out of the angel.

"I want to touch you all over your angelic little body, asphodel." Harry whispers, voice thick and raspy. Louis couldn't breathe.

"I want to touch you where nobody's touched you before." Hoisting Louis up higher, Harry kissed his way down the hard muscles of Louis's stomach. Louis moaned as Harry said that, imagining it in his mind. It was funny how much he was against the idea of any kind of intimacy before marriage but here he was now. Harry had full control over Louis in times like these. Louis doubted he'd ever say no to Harry when he's holding, kissing, touching Louis like he was now.

"I want to hear you moan my name, asphodel." Harry whispers, as if it was some sort of dark secret. Louis choked on his own breath. Harry kissed down from Louis's naval, the fine hairs leading down inside Louis's tight black shorts. 

"Harry, Harry, please.." Louis felt all the blood in his body rushing South, a pleasant sort of pain filling up his cock, making it harden and throb. This usually happened when Louis and Harry became more riled up with each other, but neither had the chance to do anything about it since Louis always stopped them. Now, however..

"Harry, please.. Bed." The angel's back was aching, being pressed up against the wall for this long, and also, Louis didn't want his first ever orgasm to be like this. If the angel was about go against everything he believed in, he wanted to do it passionately. Not just something fast and quick. He wanted Harry to touch him, _feel_ him. Do all the things Louis wouldn't dare imagine.

Harry stilled when Louis uttered out those words, a little too long. Louis started to panic a little because had he just talked himself into doing this for nothing? Did Harry not want to do anything with him? Louis felt his insecurity rear it's ugly head again in his chest and he flinched back from Harry. How could he have been so stupid as to suggest something like that?

Harry probably felt as if Louis was too inept to do anything further. Maybe that was why he didn't seem to mind when Louis asked him to stop before. Maybe Harry wanted to spare himself of an inexperienced virgin like Louis was. Louis unwraps his legs from Harry's waist and lowered himself onto the ground, head down.

"I-I'm so-" Louis got cut off by Harry as the Devil pulled him into a searing kiss that made the angel's eyes roll back into his head. Harry licked his way into Louis's mouth, hands dropping lower and lower on Louis's waist until they rested directly above the swell of Louis's arse. Getting a spark of confidence and an urge to prove that he could do this right, Louis reaches behind him and grasps Harry's wrists.

Louis's hands were shaking but that didn't stop him from doing it. He drags Harry's hands down from where they were settled on Louis's hips to directly on his arse. Harry immediately gave them a hard squeeze and Louis gasped, moaning into the kiss he and Harry were having. It was too much yet not enough all at the same time and Louis was going to go crazy if Harry doesn't do something about it.

Louis was most definitely not expecting Harry's hands to suddenly slip into his tight shorts and underwear, making contact with the flesh of his arse and giving them a rough squeeze.

"I have to confess, asphodel. I have wanted to do that ever since I laid my eyes on you."


	17. 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord the reactions you guys had to the previous chapter was hilarious. I can't xD As always, thank you guys for the amazing feedback and generally, your super duper awesomeness.

_"Fratris! Salvum me fac! (Brother! Save me!)" Charlotte screamed from where she was being bound and tied to a wooden pole. Louis thrashed against his restraints. He was tied to a pole very much like his sister's but the only difference was that he was on his knees. Louis couldn't breathe, knows that the ashes of his mother are floating somewhere in the air. He didn't want to breathe. His lungs and throat burned from something that didn't feel humane. It felt like something was about to claw it's way out of his body._

_"Vigilia, puer! (Watch, boy!)" Louis wanted to scream. But he couldn't breathe, much less speak. Everything burned and the sky was painted a dark black, no stars in sight. Louis was tugged harshly by his hair and the boy screamed out in pain, sobbing as he watched his sister being stripped out of her torn dress. The men poured the oil over her in a similar way to how they poured it over his mother_

"Wake up, asphodel!" Louis flung his body out of whatever that was holding him. It felt too much like restraints. Louis felt his throat  
clog up, a phantom of ash clinging to his airways. The angel choked. The restraints were back again, holding onto his upper arms. 

_"Fratris! (Brother!)" Charlotte screamed, as her skin and blood dripped down from her body like wax from a candle. The fire was blazing hot and bright. Louis's eyes stung. He could feel his sister's pain. Feel her screams as if they were coming out of his own throat. The grimy hand in his hair kept the boy's head up. Louis had tried to close his eyes, but they were dried up to the point that they hurt even when he looked somewhere else._

"Me paenitet, soror mea. Me paenitet. (I'm sorry, my sister. I'm sorry)" Louis blabbered, sobbing and shrieking his lungs out. The angel's hands clawed at his throat, wanting to tear it out. The pain wouldn't _stop._ His blunt nails caught on skin and he furiously started to scratch. Something grabbed his hand and pinned it beside his head. Louis cried out in dismay, body twitching violently.

"Excitare, asphodel. (Wake up, asphodel)" That voice sounded familiar, but Louis couldn't place it anywhere. It sounded to Louis as if it was detached from a body. The pain hit back full force again and Louis screamed. 

_"No! Quaeso, no! Sunt iusti pueri! (No! Please, no! They're just children!)" Louis shrieked, wrists broken from how hard he was tugging and twisting on the rope. His throat was dead, beyond the point of comprehending his own sentences, but Louis pushed through the pain as he saw the men gather his two sets of twin siblings. Louis couldn't remember anything after that. He might have blacked out from the pain but he could still hear the screams. Louis wanted to die._

"Occidere me! Occide me, precor! (Kill me! Kill me, please!)" Louis screeched. He remembers begging those exact words to those men. They spat on him and laughed, watching as he helplessly flailed himself. He heard something. A second later, he hears the sound of someone chanting in his ear. Louis couldn't understand it. The language sounded like gibberish to him, but slowly, he felt himself start to wake up. As soon as his eyes blinked open, Louis gasped and spluttered for air. 

"Asphodel.." A relieved sigh filtered in Louis's ears, but he couldn't pay attention to it. The dryness in his throat made the air harder to get in and he choked, swallowing his own saliva to lubricate him mouth. Louis was engulfed in something warm and the angel didn't know why but he began to sob, feeling his emotions catch up on him. Louis had been trying so _hard_ to run away from it all. Ever since he became an archangel, Louis tried to never think about his family at all, wanting to spare himself of pain he knew that would come with remembering what happened. 

The damn locket that Louis brought was tucked safely away in his nightdesk. Louis knew that he couldn't look at the picture in it and last longer than five seconds before the pain came back again. Maybe this was his punishment for pushing his family to the back of his mind. Maybe this was what he deserved. Maybe Louis deserved to feel all of this pain. The more Louis thought about it, the more it became true. Louis clung onto whatever that was holding him, needing to ground himself. A hand being smoothed down his back comforted Louis like nothing else ever did before. Maybe it was because Louis had never held anyone like this before and just cried because of his past. 

The angel didn't know how long he was there, holding onto the Devil for dear life and just crying but Harry's grip on him didn't falter, something Louis would be eternally grateful for. Realizing that Harry was just an inch closer to finding out about Louis's past, Louis pulled away slowly. The concern in Harry's eyes disconcerted Louis, but the angel couldn't blame the Devil. He had just begged for something to kill him not even five minutes ago.

"It was when I was human. It was how I died." Louis says after a pause, eyes directed on the bed sheets.

"I was in the meadow with my younger sister, Charlotte. There wasn't anybody there, which was strange, considering there was _always_ someone at the meadow. The place was beautiful. I felt as if something was wrong, a gut instinct. I grabbed my sister and I locked the both of us inside the town church. I kept praying. Over and over again. I kept wishing that I was just paranoid and everything was fine." Louis took a deep breath.

"I heard my mother's voice screaming outside. They- A few men asked me to come out or else they'd kill her. I hid Charlotte in the church before going out by myself. I had to protect her, but it was for nothing. Some of those men, they searched the entire church and they got her. There was nothing I could do." Louis whispered, feeling Harry's warm hand fit into his. Harry squeezed once. Louis squeezed back.

"They kept-they kept blabbering about how stupid and how disgusting I was. I didn't understand. I've never seen any of the men before. Everything was so-so _confusing_. One man told me that I was naive enough to fall for a-a monster but I didn't understand, Harry. I had no idea what they meant. I wasn't in love with anybody then, not even the woman I was betrothed to. I had no idea who they were t-talking about. The same said that I was just a pretty face and that creatures like I one I loved just wanted to take my innocence away." If Louis had paid more attention, he would have noticed the way the Devil tensed, eyes looking murderous. 

"That was what they said the-the entire time. They burned my family one by one i-in front of me. They said that this was what I-I deserved for loving an animal. I still have no idea what they-what they meant, Harry. I didn't love anyone then. They ra-raped my mother, Harry." Louis's voice cracked multiple times from how thick the emotions were in his voice. 

"They burned her, they burned Charlotte, they burned my baby sister and brother. They burned my twin siblings. All six of them. They whipped my father, burned him too. It felt like I was having a nightmare, Harry. They made me watch. Always kept-kept me watching. They slit my throat after telling me to rot in Hell. I-I couldn't breathe. My family was being burned alive and I couldn't do anything about it. They kept me bound the whole time." Louis sobbed, burying his head into his knees, gripping his legs in his hands. 

"I tried looking for them, Harry. I tried so hard. I didn't find them in Heaven or in Purgatory. My siblings were too young to be in Hell. I tried searching for them on Earth but I couldn't find their souls. I thought they were Wanderers and I asked Death if they were but he didn't say anything. I searched for their files in Heaven but there wasn't _anything._ I tried everything I could for _years_ Harry, but it was as if they just disappeared into thin air." Louis whimpered. Memories flooded back into his head like a tsunami. 

"What did the man who told you about the monster you loved look like?" Harry suddenly asked and Louis grew immensely confused. 

"I-I don't know. They were all wearing hoods." Louis says, shrugging, eyes stinging. It was suddenly as if Harry had never even asked the question as he carded his fingers in the soft tendrils of Louis's hair. The angel felt as if the weight in his chest was much lighter. It was probably because this was the first time he had ever told about his past to someone. 

__

 

"Aw, poor darling. Can't control his emotions. Pathetic." Ash sighs, rolling his eyes as the woman continued to walk around the orb. Images of the Devil and the angel curled into each other made the man, at the far end of the room, growl. Ash cleared his throat.

"There's a month left until the fight with Baigujing." Ash comments and the woman smirked, looking malicious. The man at the far end of the end chuckled, walking out from the shadows and into the light. Tattoos ran up and down his body, an evil glint in his eyes. 

"Oh yes. And when it's over, Michael will finish his job and we'll return to our rightful spot in Hell." Leviathan grins but soon, another figure began to materialize out of thin air. Mammon took a glance at the orb and his lips curled back into a disgusted grimace. 

"Extinguish it." He demanded and Ash snapped his fingers. The orb dissipated. The woman pouted, curling a lock of her bright blonde hair. She turned towards Mammon, body portraying everything sultry. 

"I was having fun. Do you know how valuable information is? I could drag the Devil to the ground if I so much as whisper that he's getting soft with an angel." The three demons in the room snorted. 

"He'll kill you before you even have a chance." Leviathan says, rolling his eyes. Ash didn't understand why Taylor was part of the plan at all. She was just a liability with a big mouth. Not to mention, annoying as fuck. Ash had asked Leviathan, countless times, whether he could just drown the blonde but as she _is_ the greatest witch of her time, Leviathan had said no. Maybe once they were done with killing off the Devil and his plaything, but not now. 

__

"No, Harry." Louis said determinedly, crossing his arms over his chest and continuing to walk to the training room. Harry was behind, muttering something undecipherable but Louis didn't care. He needed to do this. The angel grabbed a sword that was hanging from the weapon wall and handed it over to Harry before getting one for himself. Stripping himself out of his sweatpants, Louis chucked them into one corner, shorts hugging his thighs. 

"Asphodel, I really think-" Louis cut him off, swinging his sword at a blindingly rapid pace. Harry deflected all over his advances, expression tightening and fighting back. Louis was getting much better with the sword than how he used to be. He could easily say that the staff and the sword were his strong points. Harry very nearly lost a handful of fights with Louis when he used those weapons. Louis made up for his lack of strength in speed, moving like a blur. 

"Stop." Harry grunted out but Louis continued, sweat dripping down his forehead and hard glare on his face. The angel needed some type of way to make him forget. Fighting usually got rid of his thoughts. It was hard to think about anything else that was irrelevant when you're fighting for your life. Harry twisted his sword at exactly the right moment when Louis was distracted by the building tension in his body, sword clanging onto the floor. 

Louis pants but he didn't relent, curling his hands into fists and aiming it right towards Harry's face. It was rare that they practiced hand-to-hand combat. Harry told him that it was only for when Louis loses his weapon in the middle of the fight. Louis jumps and kicks at Harry's torso. The Devil caught hold of his foot and momentarily smirked at his alerted expression before twisting his leg, sending Louis sprawling to the ground. 

"Come here." Louis says as he pants on the ground, gesturing for Harry to lie down beside him. The Devil followed suit, letting Louis curl into his side. Louis still had no idea, even after a whole month, what he felt for Harry. Was it just a phase? Was it just an attraction? Was Louis in love with him? He didn't know. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry." Louis says, sighing. 

"I understand your need to forget about it. But over-exerting yourself isn't going to help anything." Harry says. Louis sighs, looking up at Harry on his side. Pressing a soft kiss onto Harry's shoulder, Louis giggles lightly, allowing himself to forget about it for a moment. 

"The big bad Devil comforting an angel. Who would have thought?"


	18. 18.

It had been a few days since Louis told Harry about his past and in those few days, Harry seemed very.. strange. The Devil was usually preoccupied with something one way or another, since he _is_ after all, the ruler or Hell, but now he seems more distracted. As if something was always on his mind. Louis feared that maybe it was because Harry was judging him from his past. That Harry was going to act differently around him now that he knew. 

This month has been quite odd for Louis. He has no idea what his emotions towards Harry are and quite frankly, it was giving him a headache trying to figure it out. Harry was.. Harry was confusing, at best. Louis knew that there was more. But how was he going to ask Harry? It already felt like a miracle for Louis to know a tiny portion of Harry's human life. Louis didn't want to ask for more than he'll get. 

"Harry.." Louis whimpers, head thrown back as Harry peppered his stomach with kisses, nipping slightly at the soft and sensitive skin of his hips. The muscles of Louis's stomach contracted at Harry's touch, hardening and softening repeatedly. Louis lied spread eagle on his bed, shirt thrown off somewhere haphazardly by Harry. The Devil bit lightly at Louis's lower stomach, teeth making slight indents onto the skin. Louis shudders, tangling his fingers in Harry's hair and bringing his lips to crash onto Louis's. 

Louis began to count down the days they had left until the fight, dreading it like nothing else. The thought was chased away as Harry flipped both of them over, large hands cupping Louis's arse. Louis didn't know whether to find it amusing or odd, but Harry has some sort of obsession over his bum. It didn't matter whether they were behind closed doors or not, Harry always managed to sneak in a brush or squeeze on Louis's arse, which either resulted in Louis squealing and hitting Harry on his arm or flaring a bright red.

Neither of that happened this time however, as Lucky Blue walked in on the exact moment Harry's hands slipped inside Louis's tight jeans and Louis let out a breathy moan as Harry squeezed. What happened was that Louis shrieked and in a desperate attempt to flee away from Harry, landed on the floor with a thud. 

"Ow!" Louis groaned in result of a painful landing on his arm. 

"Oh. I-uhm-what? Who? What?" Lucky Blue looked comical with his mouth hung open and eyes bulging from his head as Louis sighed from the ground, wishing that he could just melt and become one with the floor so he didn't have to feel this much embarrassment. 

"Yes?" Harry sounded from the bed, looking as collected as ever. Louis huffed, envious of Harry's blase nature. A thought suddenly struck Louis, making him stop his movement of getting up. Just how many times has Harry done this before with other people? Lucky Blue cleared his throat, pulling himself together.

"Helena is here." Lucky Blue sounded almost frightened as he said this to the Devil. Harry got up from the bed, a dark look on his face.

"Is she in the castle?" Harry asked, voice malevolent and Lucky Blue nodded. Louis got his shirt from where it was hanging off of the armchair and tugged in on himself, feeling his cheeks flame as he pictured what Lucky Blue walked in on. But there was something else nagging at the back of his mind as well. Why did Harry look so angry at the mention of this person?

"Who's Helena?" Louis asked as Harry made his way out. 

"She's-Come with me." Louis tried to shrug off the waver in Lucky Blue's voice. 

__

Helena was a towering brunette with curves in all the right places, piercing violet eyes and had the emblem of a witch on her forearm. There was another woman, a blonde. Louis thought that she looked familiar, but in a way that felt like he had seen her face on a different person. As soon as Harry saw her though, Louis could sense the change in him from a mile away. His fists clenched and his eyes filled with intense hate, slowly dissolving into black. 

"Harry?" Louis asked softly, reaching out for Harry's hand. The Devil moved past him as if he were a ghost and Louis didn't know why but it stung. 

"What are you doing here?" They were in the throne room, all of them. Zayn had his arms crossed and was leaning on the wall next to Niall. They both seemed to have noticed the exchange between Louis had Harry a few moments ago and Louis blushed in humiliation. He should have just kept his mouth shut Niall beckoned him over and the angel shuffled towards them, head hanging low. 

"Aw, don't be such a buzz kill, baby brother." Louis's head snapped up as the blonde uttered those words. Harry had a sister!? 

"I asked you a question, Gemma." Harry says coldly and Louis wondered why. It was plain to see that neither of them liked each other, Gemma's eyes radiating patronizing hate.

"I just wanted to pay you a visit, dear brother. And to see if the rumors are true." She looked directly at Louis as she said that and Louis felt a chill rack down his spine as her dark brown eyes met his. They looked empty, dead.

"What rumors?" Harry asked. Helena chuckled, a twinkling sound, before walking behind Harry, locking eyes with Louis and dragging the long nail of her index finger over Harry's cheek. Louis felt something flare in his chest as she continued the motion, smirking at him.

"That you've gone soft from an angel." The silence that followed her words was deafening and Louis gulped as eyes were set on him.

"I can show you just how soft I've gone when I rip off your-" Harry said rapidly with increasing tension in his shoulders. Gemma chuckled, cutting him off and started walking towards Louis, her heels clicking on the marble floor at each step she took. Louis stood his ground, even when he felt the waves of power radiating off of her. It was similar to Harry's, just not as much. 

"You've got yourself a pretty one." The movement of Gemma's hand was like a blur and she gripped tightly onto Louis's jaw. Louis felt as if she was trying to break it. The angel tried hard to portray at least one bit of confidence. Gemma was obviously a witch. Louis could see the emblem on her neck. 

"Get your hands off of him." Harry growled. Louis saw a flicker of surprise in Gemma's eyes. 

"You _have_ gone soft, you pathetic, weak boy." Gemma says, turning and walking towards Harry. Helena was still sprawled on Harry's back. Louis wondered why the others weren't doing anything. Zayn and Lucky Blue kept on glancing at each other in fury as their master continued to be insulted by Gemma but they didn't move an inch. 

"The throne room is big enough for fifty people to sleep in comfortably, Helena. Get off of my back." Harry grits out. Helena huffed, walking towards Gemma. 

"You'll be delighted to know that I didn't come here off of my own accord. Helena just missed you oh so much, dear brother. I couldn't help but see how you've been doing." Helena was a beautiful woman. Much better than Kendall considering Helena actually wore clothes but there was this certain look to her that made Louis feel like she was more dangerous. 

"Get out of my dimension." Harry says this directly at Helena, eyes flashing back. 

"Hazza your wards don't effect witches. You know that. I missed you." Helena pouted, walking closer towards Harry, who looked ready to explode. 

"Get OUT HELENA!" As soon as he said that, Harry clutched his head, shouting out in pain. Lucky Blue and Zayn's clothes melted off into their wings, ready to attack but they stumbled, shrieking in pain as they held their heads. Louis gasped and Gemma smirked at him. Niall was howling on the floor, shouting curses. Gemma started chanting something under her breath, looking directly at Louis, but nothing happened. Frowning, she tried to use her magic again but Louis stood stock still. Maybe this was why the others didn't attack them before. Maybe it was because their magic was strong enough to take them out.

"He's immune." Helena whispered. Sensing their distinct disadvantage, the women stopped their chanting. Harry's wings melted out of his clothes and they morphed into steel. He looked like a caged animal. Rabid and fuming. Gemma and Helena looked at Louis with fury in their eyes before turning back to the Devil. 

"Get out, or I'll have absolutely no problem with breaking the oath." Harry says. For the first time since Louis saw her, Gemma looked scared.

"You wouldn't. You'll die." Gemma's voice wavered. Helena was slowly taking steps towards Gemma, almost as if she was hiding behind her.

"If I get to see you turn to ash, I'll gladly do it." Harry says darkly, face and skin going hollow into his demonic form for a second before going back to normal. 

"This won't be the final time you'll see me, brother. I'll be there during the fight. And when the life leaves your little angel's eyes." Gemma says before she and Helena started to disintegrate into dust. Louis thought of it as a way of witch teleportation. Gemma's words sent a sting of fear into Louis and that only rapidly grew. The demons picked themselves up from the ground, faces twisted in anger. Harry was staring directly at Louis and the angel didn't know what to do. 

Walking towards Harry, Louis cupped Harry's cheeks with his hands, brushing over them with his thumb. He was worried. Harry had sounded as if he was in a lot of pain when Helena used her magic on him. 

"Are you okay?" The unreadable expression slips back onto Harry's face but Louis caught sight of Harry's wings morphing back from steel to normal feathers so he took it as a good sign. 

By being this close with Harry, it helped Louis to understand what his own feelings were. Every time he was intimate with the Devil, it was one step closer to figuring out his feelings. They kept on growing, each day. To the point were it was almost insufferable. Everyone else left, leaving Louis alone with Harry. The Devil clutches onto Louis's wrists, looking deep into his eyes that Louis almost felt uncomfortable. It felt like Harry was staring straight into his soul. 

"That was my sister." Harry says slowly and Louis got a feeling of where this was going. Fear and anticipation made his pulse quicken.

"I was not cast out of Heaven because of pride. I was cast out of it for killing the person who killed my parents." Louis took a step back in shock, eyes wide in disbelief. What?

"Have you ever thought, asphodel, how good could exist without evil? The hero wouldn't be the hero if he didn't defeat the villain. When gods appeared, so did demons. When gods created the Earth and humans, demons were there too. And I'm not talking about the demons now, asphodel. I'm talking about demons as old as time itself. The Superiors. They're in an unreachable dimension now. The Superiors were the ones that introduced evil in humans. They were only on Earth for a few decades before they left. 

Humans started picking up on things and got worse. Every demon like I am only came in after the Superiors fled. They engraved their mark on our skin when they deem us worthy of continuing the destruction that they left. Demons like Khaos, Apep, Baigujing, me. We all are chosen by the Superiors and given our demonic powers by them. Every major demon you see on Earth now, the Leaders, were handpicked by the Superiors. We start our own underworld for the wicked of heart and we choose our own minor demons. 

Sin existed right from the beginning and the Superiors were the cause of it. I lied to you the other day when I told you about my family. Sin existed before I became a demon. My village was reeking with it. Adultery, gluttony, murder, anything you could think of." Harry says and Louis reels in all of this new information. The angel had never even heard of the Superiors before. Just how many secrets were the gods hiding?

"I was born into a Christian family in the fifth century. We all used to go to church everyday. I was so afraid of punishment so I avoided any type of sin. I was a proper saint, in my human days. I died when I was twenty six to a disease that infected my lungs and was appointed as the second archangel. I performed my duties well. At least, that was what Michael always said. I was God's favorite in Heaven, even when He appointed more archangels. There were seven of us at last. Alexander was one of them. We all came in at different times, different centuries. Liam is the youngest in angel years.

After fifty years being appointed as an archangel, I decided to check up on my parents. My mother had me at quite a young age so my parents were sixty five when I went to see them that day. They couldn't see me, God doesn't allow angels to reveal themselves to humans. I usually paid them small visits when I was on Earth helping humans. Guess how surprised I was when I saw their throats being sliced open by a rabid Christian thinking that if he did a human sacrifice, he'd get a one-way ticket to Heaven.

I don't regret snapping his neck. Even when God ripped my wings out, I didn't regret any of it. That motherfucker deserved to die and he's still burning in the Pit. So there you go, asphodel. Everything you read in the Bible doesn't seem so true now does it?" Harry says and Louis fish-mouths for a few minutes, brain processing everything that Harry was saying. 

"What about Onyx?" Louis asked before he could think about it. Harry's eyebrows shoot up in surprise but the unreadable expression was still there on his face.

"He was my horse in Heaven. The odd one out of the bunch. He was the only black horse in a herd of white stallions. He never left my side even when I was cast out of Heaven." Harry says. Louis nods, head filled with heat.

"So you were a warrior angel as well then?" Louis asked and Harry nods. The angel didn't know what to think. It was like his whole world was being flipped upside down. He wanted to find out the truth about Harry and now he knew. But he wasn't really expecting this. He wasn't expecting things going further beyond than what he knew. 

"Why do you hate your sister so much? Who's Helena?" Louis asked.

"Gemma always tried to one up me and used to call me names, hit me whenever our parents weren't there." Louis tried to imagine Harry as a small boy, getting abused by his sister. For some reason, Louis felt his heart clench. He got the feeling that this wasn't only it though.

"She was obsessed with witchcraft and used to cut off pieces of my skin to use for her potions. She got angry when they didn't work and put the blame on me when it didn't, saying that my skin was impure. She started to get the hang of it, though. I was basically the grocery store for her human potions. I still loved her, even if she did all those things to me. What a stupid thing love is. It takes a second for it to shatter yet forever to pick back up all the pieces.

When I was cast out of Heaven, she approached me. She created a kind of black magic that enabled her to be immortal. I was happy to see her since I never did after I died. It had been a century since I last saw her again, I thought things had changed. Surprise surprise, Gemma still hated me just as much as she did back then and she tried to kill me too. She forced me to do a blood oath and swear that I'd never kill her or Helena and then she'll let me go. I made the oath but she went back on her promise and tried to restrain me to use for her dark magic but I managed to get away and a Superior approached me that day. He gave me my demonic powers and I became the Devil." Louis gulped. 

"And Helena?" Louis asked, his voice shaky as he reminisced the way she was so comfortable moving around Harry, as if she had done it a million times before. 

"She was the woman I was betrothed to before I died. She was very close with Gemma, both of them were attached to the hip. Helena fell in love with me but I didn't fall for her. I called off the wedding and she's been bitter ever since. Gemma introduced witchcraft to Helena and with her newfound immortality, she doesn't stop tormenting me now because of rejecting her. It had been at least a century since I saw her last before today." Harry says and Louis nodded, taking in a deep breath. The angel didn't know what he felt about that. All he knew was that jealousy burned every time he thought of Helena touching Harry before.

Louis didn't know what to do so he did what he thought was best. He walked towards Harry and crashed his lips onto his. Louis hoped that he could pour out his feelings into that kiss. The compassion he felt for Harry when he told Louis of how he had been abused and hated by his own blood, the jealousy that burns a thousand degrees at any thought of someone else touching Harry, the gratefulness Louis felt because Harry told him all of this without any prompting on Louis's part. 

"Thank you." Louis whispered through their kiss.


	19. 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Stacy** you are a wonderful person and don't let anything bring you down! **Anna** you really need to murder Trump and take over as president :D Thank you guys so much for everything you guys are doing for this story and God am I lucky to have great readers like you! I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday, guys. I had exams and it was Math too so I needed to do some extra revision. I hope you guys can forgive my terrible responsibility :( I also have a feeling you guys will definitely like this chapter ;)

Louis might have done something very stupid. Or very charming. Depends on which part of the story you pay most attention to. The charming part was that he tried to cook for Harry. One of the kitchen servants had subtly pointed out that Harry liked chicken and Louis tried to find the most delicious sounding title in a recipe book on the top shelf. _Chicken Wrapped in Parma Ham stuffed with Mozzarella with a side of Homemade Mash Potatoes_. Louis could feel his stomach growl in hunger when he read that. All the servants cleared out as per to Louis's request and the angel takes in a deep breath. 

He didn't even know why he was doing this. It just seemed like a nice thing to do what with Harry telling Louis about his past, Harry comforting him whenever Louis felt hurt, the list went on. Louis didn't know how he could repay Harry so he decided to do something that he had sworn off doing just because he was _that_ terrible at it. He was going to cook. And possibly give Harry diarrhea in the process. 

Louis followed what the book said, word for word, reading it over for about a hundred times to make sure he got it right before doing anything. Once it was done, Louis sighed out a long breath, shoulders slumping because _finally_. Placing the food on two plates and grabbing a bottle of red wine, Louis had half the mind to eat it himself because of how good it smelled but then thought of Harry trying it out. The thought both excited and scared him. What if Harry liked it? What if Harry hated it?

Louis walks up to the third floor, where the dining room was, and placed down the two plates of what Louis would like to call his best meal yet. Harry didn't have to know Louis nearly burned his kitchen down when he was human and attempted to cook for the first time. No, Harry will be under the impression that Louis was a fantastic cook and maybe he would actually be impressed. Louis made sure all the cutlery and utensils were placed in their respective spots and he lit the candles before he left the empty dining hall. 

A quiet candlelit dinner with just the two of them. Louis giggles to himself. He really _was_ a hopeless romantic. He calls out for Harry as he looked around for him. Louis flies to the library, not even bothering to knock before he opens the double doors wide and grinned when he spotted Harry on the armchair. Flying over to him, Louis landed right in front of Harry with his hands on his hips. The Devil looked up from the thick, worn out-looking book he was reading, giving Louis a curious glance.

"I uhm-I might have made us both dinner." Louis says with his head down, nervous smile on his face. Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What's the occasion?" Harry asks and Louis bit his bottom lip.

"I just wanted to thank you, I guess." Louis says quietly and Harry remained silent before he gets up and pulled Louis in for a slow kiss. Louis sighed out, heartbeat rabbiting in his chest, and kisses Harry back softly. 

"There's no need to thank me, asphodel." Harry says but Louis just shook his head with a small smile before tugging on Harry's hand and flying out of the room swiftly, knowing Harry would be following him. Louis had a head start since he flew so when he reached the dining hall before Harry, he made sure to check whether if everything was perfect or not again. Nothing was out of place so Louis took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

"I'm impressed, asphodel." Louis chuckles as Harry took in the set up on the table. Rewarding Louis with a kiss on the cheek, Harry takes a seat at the head of the table, where he usually sat. Both of them got their respective plates and filled it up with the chicken and mash potatoes before sitting back down again. Louis played with his food until he saw Harry take his first bite. The angel's hands stilled as he took in Harry's reaction. It wasn't terrible, but maybe Harry was trying to be nice?

"This is good." Harry stated and Louis breathed out a sigh of relief. Taking a bite for himself, Louis hummed around his fork, sending a quick thank you to God for enhancing his usually terrible culinary skills.

There was this thought nagging at the back of his mind, that this might be the last proper meal Louis might have with Harry if Kendall ever kills him. Which Louis doesn't doubt she'll do. 

"When Helena said I was immune, what did she mean?" Louis asked quietly. 

"It means that dark magic doesn't effect you. I've only seen three people in my lifetime that have that power, including you. It seems random. There isn't anything in common between any of you." Harry says and Louis nods, eyebrows furrowing. 

"So, a week." Louis says and Harry sighs, hand reaching out to engulf Louis's. The angel takes a deep breath, shaking his head. Louis couldn't stop thinking about it. There was a tiny piece of hope in his chest. Thinking that maybe, just maybe, Louis could win against Kendall. But that would never happen, would it? 

"Don't think about it. Not now." Harry says and as Louis looked at him, he reminisced Harry telling him about his past. Louis knew that killing was one of the seven deadly sins, but he couldn't help but think of how unfair it was for Harry to be cast out of Heaven. If Louis ever met the people who burned his family, he knew that he would have done the exact same thing and wouldn't regret a minute of it. The angel couldn't understand how Gemma could abuse her own brother and use his body for her potions. It seemed barbaric. 

Harry was merciful to humans who deserved it, but he wasn't exactly _fond_ of them. Gods blamed demons like Harry, Khaos, Apep and Baigujing for what the Superiors did because they fled to another dimension. Although that didn't reason Harry's actions of spreading chaos, it still wasn't fair not to tell humans the truth. Louis started to understand why Harry didn't like humans and mocked Gods. 

"Harry, I-" Louis started to say but was cut off by a soft kiss full of unspoken promises. Harry pulls Louis up and continued to kiss him and Louis was left powerless. Cupping Harry's neck, Louis handed Harry the reigns, allowing the Devil to pick Louis up. The angel wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. 

"Don't." Harry says, before kissing him again. Louis felt as if he could fly, that he was light enough to, even without his wings. Harry started walking somewhere but Louis didn't bother to pay attention, kissing down Harry's neck slowly. Louis didn't know where all of this was leading up to but he didn't want it to stop.

When Louis felt his bed against his back, he looked up at Harry with hooded eyes. Louis didn't know what he felt then but something new forced it's way into his head. Was it love?

"I want all of you." Harry says softly from above him, as if words can break. 

"Then take it." It scared Louis how easily those words seemed to flow from his lips. He didn't even think twice about it. Then again, maybe he didn't have to. 

Harry leans down and their lips tangled desperately, Louis's hands easily knotting themselves in Harry's hair. Over time though, they seemed to slow down, now more of a series of chaste kisses rather than lust-filled ones. Harry unbuttons Louis's shirt before taking it off. Louis felt goosebumps rise from where Harry's fingertips brush his skin. Louis's hands shakily found their way to Harry's dress shirt. Unbuttoning them, Louis pulls them off Harry's shoulders. 

Harry didn't stop kissing him and Louis never wanted him to. It was the only thing distracting Louis from what was about to happen. Once Harry's hands were on the button of Louis's jeans, the angel took a deep breath. Harry pulled his jeans and his boxers off in one swift movement, leaving Louis whimpering as the cold air nipped his skin. The angel moaned softly as Harry gripped his thighs, pulling Louis closer. Louis trailed his hands down Harry's chest. 

Harry guides Louis's hands to the button of his own jeans and Louis unbuttons them, hands trembling. Rubbing Harry's cock through his boxers, the Devil groaned softly as Louis pumped him. Harry pulls his boxers and jeans off and hitched Louis's legs up over his hips. Breaking their kiss, Harry moved towards Louis's nightdesk where the angel knew vials of oil were. They were for medical purposes but Louis figured now they were using it for something entirely different. 

Harry's wings entranced Louis and the angel couldn't help but raise his hand and touch where Harry's skin on his back were fused with his wings. It was such an intimate spot to touch that Harry shuddered as Louis trailed his fingertips over them. Louis's cock was hard, curled up on his stomach. Harry coated his fingers with the oil and Louis breathed in the pleasant aroma of lavender that filled the room and calmed his nerves. Once he felt Harry's hands spread the cheeks of his arse, Louis froze. Sensing his sudden stiffness, Harry looks into Louis's eyes, bright green and beautiful. 

"Do you trust me?" He asks. Louis's lips parted. Did he?

"I do." Louis says and he braced himself when he felt Harry's fingers enter him. The sensation wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't displeasing either. It suddenly hit Louis that he was giving Harry his all. Wasn't he supposed to feel regret? Wasn't he supposed to feel as if this was wrong? Louis cupped the back of Harry's neck as the Devil spread him open. The angel gave out soft whimpers when the pleasure overpowered and tightens his hold. 

When Harry's eyes began to dissolve into black, Louis cups his cheeks. Was it because Harry felt as heightened as Louis was? Running his thumb right beneath Harry's eyes, Louis leans up to place a soft kiss onto Harry's lips. When he pulls back, Harry's eyes slowly became green again. Louis was so close that he could see Harry's pupils dilating. When Harry pulls his fingers out, Louis hissed softly at the empty feeling. Harry coats his cock this time with the oil and Louis inhaled sharply when Harry pushes in. It was slow and Louis was grateful for that because Harry's fingers felt nothing like-

"Harry.." Louis moans, when Harry began to thrust ever so slowly into him. Louis grips Harry's bicep, whining softly as to egg Harry on to go faster. Louis was actually doing this. He was committing a deadly sin. But as Harry buried his face into the crook of Louis's neck and breathed him in, the angel couldn't find it in himself to care. It felt like both of them were becoming one being and something heavy and prominent bloomed in Louis's chest, making him tingle from the tip of his hairline to the ends of his toes.

"Yes, ah _,Harry,_ please." Louis didn't know what he was asking for, but Harry was inside of him, nothing made sense anymore. Harry bit the skin of his neck and Louis gasped. The angel gripped Harry's hair in his hands, rocking his hips down to meet with Harry's full thrusts halfway through. Louis's breathing hitched audibly and his eyes snapped open when the head of Harry's cock rubbed up against something that made Louis feel as if he was going to go blind from white hot pleasure.

 _"Harry!"_ Louis _screams_ back arching immediately, feeling tears build up behind his eyelids. Harry groans along with his thrusts, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open slightly. It might be the most beautiful thing Louis has ever seen. 

"Yes, yes, yes, oh _Harry_ , yes." Louis was sure he was speaking gibberish now, unable to string his thoughts or words together. Louis felt something wet on his stomach and he sees precum bubble from the slit of his cock. Louis's moans were muffled by Harry's lips and the angel's wings were fluttering erratically along with Harry's. 

"So beautiful, asphodel." That pushed Louis over the edge and the angel let out a long string of pleasured screams as he came untouched, the feeling like being hit by a bus. Harry wasn't far along after him, spilling inside of Louis and moaning Louis's name as he cummed. Louis went limp as the aftershocks wore off and Harry slowly pulled out of him. The angel's cheeks were wet and his bones felt like lead. Louis gasped as Harry was fully out, feeling cold. 

His bum felt sticky and his torso was streaked with him own cum but Louis could care less, eyelids drooping. The angel blacks out before he could do anything about it.

When Louis woke up again to find his body clean, Harry sleeping soundly beside him with his eyelashes caressing his cheekbones, the angel knew he was in love.


	20. 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow Hands by Niall Horan is a masterpiece. Anyways, hi guys! Thank you guys again and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

"Do you have to go?" Louis asks softly, arms crossed as he stood outside the entrance of the castle. Harry turns from where he was packing some food for Onyx. The Devil walks forward until he was standing in front of Louis, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Careful now, asphodel. I'm starting to think you're actually going to miss me." Harry says, placing his hands on Louis's waist. 

"I will." Louis says quietly, playing with the buttons of Harry's black dress shirt. Harry remains silent for a while before saying anything.

"It's only for three days, asphodel." Harry says and Louis sighs, biting his bottom lip. 

"I know." Louis says softly, not making eye contact with Harry. Harry had to leave Hell to Duat, the Egyptian dimension, because apparently there was some sort of problem there and Harry was good friends with Apep, so he agreed to their request for help. Louis was starting to feel extra tired during training for some unknown reason. Louis thinks it's because he's been taking too-long breaks in between the daily training so he resolved to ask Harry for some extra training but now he wasn't going to be getting it for another three days. The thought scared him. There was only half a month left until the fight. He couldn't be out of shape now, especially now.

"I'll be back soon, asphodel." Harry says and Louis sighs, not saying anything back and just lied his head on Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It didn't occur to Louis that he was crying until Harry brushes his thumb over Louis's cheeks. The angel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Louis knew that he was going to miss Harry but to the point of crying when he knew Harry will be back in three days? 

"You alright, asphodel?" Harry asks, as oblivious and sincere to Louis's confusion as ever. Louis nods, wiping his eyes. Harry leans down and kisses Louis hard and was about to pull away but the angel cupped the back of his neck, preventing him from doing so. Louis wasn't going to feel this for three whole days for Pete's sake, he wanted a proper snog. They broke apart with bated breath and a satisfied smile on Louis's lips. The angel pulled away from Harry to walks towards Onyx, placing his hand on the stallion's neck. 

"Take care of him for me." Louis whispers in Onyx's ear but the horse seemed very distracted by Louis's stomach. That was another thing. The pudge that Louis had before training started to come back all of a sudden. Louis also resolved to eat more veggies than the meat he seemed to be scarfing down lately. 

"You're going to be okay in the castle?" Louis wanted to go along with Harry but it seemed that Apep avidly hates anything that was pure so he couldn't. Louis nods, knowing that Niall can keep him company. Lucky Blue and Zayn were going with Harry too so it'll just be Niall and Louis.

"Yeah, I guess." Louis says, turning around to see Harry behind him. Louis tangles his fingers in Harry's long brown hair before pulling him down for a chaste kiss. Onyx neighed happily after a while and Louis giggles before pulling away from Harry. Ever since they made love half a month ago, Louis has been so different around Harry. Louis's feelings felt more prominent and demanding, making the angel want Harry more and more both emotionally and physically and it seemed as if Harry didn't mind it all when Louis randomly starts to snog him or suddenly says sweet things.

"Harry we have to leave now. You know how far that stupid portal is." Lucky Blue says, mounting a gray Arabian horse. Lucky Blue had told Louis countless times how he didn't like leaving Hell when Harry told them about leaving to Duat for three days. 

"Alright." Harry says but he still stood there with Louis, pulling the angel's body closer to his.

"I'll see you in three days?" Louis asks and Harry nods. 

"Not a second later." Harry says and there was a moment of silence before they both reluctantly let each other go. Louis watches as Harry mounts Onyx. Zayn rode a beautiful Friesian and Louis watches the three of them ride off to where the portal to Earth in Hell was. Once they were out of his sight, Louis sighs. 

Three days.

__

Louis has done absolutely nothing productive for three whole days and it was starting to worry him. He spent most of the day sleeping because he just felt so tired most of the time and the nights either reading or training for a grand total of thirty minutes before he felt ready to pass out. Maybe Harry was his adrenaline rush because Louis for sure lost it the moment Harry left. So, he just read and read and read, three days flying by fast but painstakingly slow. Louis couldn't help but wonder what Harry was doing.

Niall provided great company and taught Louis how to sketch some roses. It took Louis hours but it turned out okay. Not as life-like as Niall could make it look in the least but it was good. Niall painted it a burning red and for a moment, all Louis could think about was Harry. Louis smiled a little. He felt like red would be the best color that described his feelings for Harry. Which was incredibly sappy but Louis didn't care. 

Niall helped Louis frame the roses and Louis hung it in his room. That night Louis trained harder on his own, ignoring the feeling of dead weight in his bones. The training room felt empty without Harry but Louis dismissed the thought. Niall told him that he was terrible at fighting so he couldn't help Louis train. Louis, more often than not, started to stare at the dagger tattoo on his forearm. Was it going to be permanently there? Louis didn't want it to be. It looked so out of place. 

For half a month since he and Harry made love, Louis had to deal with his wings being half black and half white. It seemed as if the feathers just stopped turning black even when Louis and Harry did some things that weren't necessarily innocent. Louis thought that maybe it was because his wings haven't been ripped off of his back, (signifying that he was a fallen) so they didn't blacken completely. Louis was still, technically, an angel. He had to convert completely to the evil side to become a demon and his wings needed to be ripped off for him to become a fallen. 

The difference between a fallen and a demon is that a fallen has a grey colored rimming on the outer part of their wings, whilst demon wings were just completely black. Fallens were the outcasts from Heaven, demons are completely different from that. Louis also wondered if his wings will just stay black and white forever. 

On the day Harry was supposed to return, Louis couldn't be two feet away from the entrance hall, just pacing. His brain started to create clopping noises from how much Louis was thinking about Harry returning. Louis was just about to give up, head back to his room and sulk but he heard _actual_ clopping noises this time and gasped, feeling something bloom in his chest. 

Louis could make out Onyx running fast towards the castle from the bridge. Louis grinned wide, unfurled his wings and took off. Flying as fast as he could, Louis met Onyx right as the stallion crossed the bridge. Harry dismounted from Onyx and Louis just launched himself into the Devil's arms. It's been _three_ whole days.

However, when Louis's hands reached up to tangle themselves in Harry's hair, Louis gasped when he didn't feel the usual unruly, flowy locks. 

"Your hair." Louis gapes when he takes in Harry's short hair, jaw dropping because holy savior Jesus Christ did he look _good._

"Do you like it, asphodel?" Harry asks with a smirk on his face that screamed that he already knew what Louis was thinking. The angel cleared his throat, suddenly feeling embarrassed as he looks down. Louis peeked up through his eyelashes as he takes in Harry's new appearance. He looked boyish yet manly at the same time and the short hair brought out his face more, if that even made sense. Louis was becoming paranoid after not seeing Harry for seventy-two whole hours.

"Why did you cut it?" Louis asked instead of answering Harry, a blush on his cheeks. 

"Just wanted to try something new, asphodel. How's your training been going?" Harry asks and Louis nods absentmindedly as he plays with Harry's hair, scratching his scalp gently. He never really noticed how Harry's hair was such a pretty color before. Louis marveled at how Harry's long hair didn't cover his sharp jawline anymore and now it was more accentuated. The angel suddenly felt this urge to just kiss Harry, so he did. Louis kissed him until they both couldn't breathe anymore, Harry's hands gripping the back of Louis's thighs as the angel wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. 

"Well I missed you too." Harry says, kissing down Louis's neck slowly, nipping gently at the skin there. Louis was a whimpering mess but Onyx picked that exact moment to wedge it's head in between both of their stomach's, nuzzling it's head slightly into Louis's. Louis giggled, lightly petting Onyx's head. 

__

 

"Brother!" Charlotte gasps, fresh tears stinging her eyes as she saw Louis in the orb. 

"Why yes, Lottie. That's your brother. Do you want him back?" Leviathan grinned maliciously as he watched the young girl holding onto the bars of her cell for dear life. 

"Yes, ple-please!" Charlotte begs, tears running down her eyes. 

"Then you have to not fuck anything up, Lottie. Any wrong move in the plan and you'll end up like your family did. Or worse, your brother might." Charlotte sobs, eyes screwing shut as she remembered how her family's souls were extinguished by Death. She was the only one left. The only one because she was needed.

"O-Okay." She whispers, sliding down back onto the filthy ground. 

"Good girl." Leviathan says before he disappears in a flash of dark smoke.


	21. 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the SOTT music video just dropped... I FUCKING CAN'T I DISCOVERED NEW AESTHETICS THAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I HAD WHEN I WATCHED THE VIDEO FUCK HARRY IS JESUS THERE CAN'T BE ANY OTHER EXPLANATION
> 
> So, on a more self-controlled note, I hope your days/nights are going well you guys. Thank you so much for everything you do for this story. I literally cannot even begin to fathom it, to be honest :D I'm really sorry the chapter is quite short today :( I have exams tomorrow so I figured a short update is better than no update at all. I hope you guys can forgive me. I promise to make it up to you guys by writing an extra long chapter next

The portal to Diyu was underneath the statue of a Chinese goddess on the coast of the South China Sea. Guards lined the perimeter of the statue, dressed in full body armor. Louis felt fear starting to fray his nerves. Louis rode a white Andalusian horse, it's blonde mane and tail thick and wispy. It didn't have a name or anyone in the castle that owned it so Louis had tentatively asked Harry if he could have it. Harry said that he could. Bananas was quite fond of Amethyst and vice versa. Louis was quite fond of the both of them. 

Amethyst and Onyx seem to have a 'thing' for each other, the more Louis paid attention. Amethyst was usually kept at the far end of the stables, lying down and out of sight but the moment Louis got the horse out of it's wooden enclosure, Onyx seemed to take quite a liking to the Andalusian. They would sometimes lie their necks over each other and make soft nickering sounds. It was disgustingly adorable. Harry couldn't stop teasing Onyx about the stallion's little horse-crush. It usually ended with Onyx chasing Harry around the stables. Now Louis wasn't meant to see any of this, considering he always hid behind the castle wall and watched quietly. But the angel couldn't find it in himself to care that he was practically spying.

"Easy, girl." Louis's hand settled on Amethyst's luscious blonde mane, carding his fingers through it. It seemed as if his horse and his body were one. Harry's posture was dangerous, exuding power and a dark aura that Louis figured one was supposed to emit while going into another Leader's dimension. Amethyst neighed softly. 

The guards turned to look at them simultaneously, holding spears that glinted in the moonlight. Louis gulps, taking in a deep breath. How had half a month pass by so soon? It was almost as if Louis just blinked once and now here he was. Harry's wings were out, feathers remaining normal at the lack of a threat.

"Come with us." A guard, that looked as if he was the commander what with the red feather on his helmet, said. His voice was rough, as if he hasn't spoken in years. He led them (Harry, Louis, Zayn, Lucky Blue and Niall) towards the back of the statue. He placed his hand on intricate drawings carved onto the stone and murmured something in Chinese before taking a step back. The ground beneath fell, revealing a set of stone stairs. 

"The beasts stay here." The commander says and they dismounted. Amethyst whinnied softly, trying to follow Louis. Onyx headed towards Amethyst, lying it's head on the Andalusian's. Harry extended one hand for Louis to take and the angel did, grasping Harry's hand in his. They all walked down the stairs, torches illuminating the way. Louis shivered at the cold that hit him once they were deep enough. Everything was dark, shadows flickering across the stone walls. 

Like a beacon, Louis saw a bright light at the end of the stairs. He could feel Harry squeeze his hand before they entered Diyu. 

"Wow.." Louis breathed out, eyes widening at the sight. It was gleaming and radiated light, not what he had expected. A tall castle made out of gleaming marble stood in the center. Harry and the others didn't seemed phased by the magnificence. Harry tugged at Louis's hand, leading him down another set of stairs, towards the castle. It was only then that Louis saw that only one part of it was luminescent and bright. The other side was dark, black and foreboding. Louis figured that it was sort of like the Yin and Yang symbol. 

They were still on the light side, being joined by a group of tight-knit guards surrounding them. Louis gulped as they reached the castle, it's height massive and looming over him like a well-disguised monster. Louis was entranced by the way everything was so immaculately clean and furnished, interior soft and brittle. It looked beautiful. They were lead to what looked like the throne room, Kendall perched on it like a hawk, watching them as if they were prey. The look on her face was twisted in demonic glee.

Harry's eyes narrowed as she stood up, heading towards them with such grace in her step that it almost seemed as if she was floating instead of walking. Harry was the first Kendall bothered to acknowledge.

"So handsome.." It was clear that she was enamored with Harry's new look, hand reaching up as if she was going to touch Harry. Louis made a sound at the back of his throat that was akin to a growl and Kendall smirks before turning towards him with a patronizing gaze. 

"The pure one is here too. Tell me, how was it preparing yourself for a battle that you know you won't come back alive from?" Kendall says. Louis wanted to throw something right back into her face but he didn't have anything to say. He couldn't say anything when what she said was true. 

"The battle will be held tomorrow, once dawn breaks." It surprised Louis that Diyu had a Sun, albeit an artificial one. The guards stood straighter at command and nodded at Kendall's declaration. 

"I hope you don't mind, but I sent out invitations for my friends to come and watch. Imagine the impression I'll make on them when I mount an archangel's head on my wall." Kendall smirks. Louis felt sick to his stomach, bile rising up his throat. People would come and watch? No doubt, other demons and supernaturals? 

"Imagine the impression I'll make when people see you bowing down to my feet and lose your title as a Leader." Harry's eyes flashed black and Louis gulps, exhaling shakily. 

"As I am the one who requested the battle, you will be staying here in the castle until tomorrow. The maid will show you to your rooms." Kendall said and a small girl appeared from the back of the room. She was so tiny, with bruises and dark lines scattered up her arms. She couldn't even look at any of them. Louis felt sudden rage enter his veins, making them pound. If it was one thing that Louis hated more than anything, it was slavery. The belief that your life is worth more than another's.

"P-please. Foll-Follow me." She whispered so soft that Louis had to strain his ears to hear her. He could feel Lucky Blue tensing beside him and Louis grew confused at the way he was reacting to the small girl. She scurries away, limping like she was in a lot of pain but not showing it. They all followed her to a set of stairs, walking up although all of them could plainly see how much it was hurting her to even move. 

"Here, love." Lucky Blue says softly, the softest Louis has ever heard him speak, before he helps the small girl up. She looked like she could only be no older than fifteen. She flinched away but still let Lucky Blue help her. 

"Here-here are your rooms." The girl gestured towards a row of white doors that made up the hallway. 

"Thank you, love." Louis says softly, giving her a small smile. The girl's looked more like a grimace but Louis took what he could get. Harry guided Louis inside the first room, hand low on his back. He shut the door behind him, looking at Louis like he was made out of glass. 

"Okay?" He asked, cupping Louis's cheeks. The angel took in a deep breath, although that did next to nothing to calm his nerves. 

"Harry..I'm scared." Louis admitted, gripping onto Harry's arms tightly. 

"Don't be. She's cocky, use that against her." Harry says and Louis felt as if those words will only be important in the battle. Not now. 

"Why did Lucky Blue act that way with that girl?" Louis asked, wanting to focus on something that wasn't about the upcoming battle. 

"That's his story to tell, asphodel." Harry places a kiss to Louis's forehead. Louis was going to miss this.

He was going to miss Harry when his soul inevitably got extinguished. Perish, like it wasn't even there before. He was going to miss Harry's light touches, his angelic posture and his unbearably beautiful green eyes. He was going to miss his kisses, his slow speech like he was picking the right words, his dark humor. God, Louis loved him. He hadn't wanted to, didn't expect his feelings for Harry to develop to this point. He was supposed to hate the Devil, was trained to destroy him, but everything Harry revealed in the past few months changed Louis's viewpoint on him so much. How Harry was abused in the past, how he was cast out of Heaven for avenging his parent's deaths, how there really _was_ something more to him just as Louis suspected. The angel felt honored to finally know about it. Louis wanted to spend an eternity with Harry, just being there with him was enough. He wasn't going to get it, but he wanted it anyways. 

Long moments passed between them, both of them not speaking but words weren't needed. For Louis, this was enough.


	22. 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys! So here, this is it babes! Louis finds some shit out. A lot of other shit happens :D Thank you guys so much for the feedback and amazing support. x

"Harry, I-I can't-" Louis shook, heart rabbiting in his chest, the weight of his body increasing with each step he took. 

"You can. I know you can." Harry says sternly, leaving no more room for argument as he gripped Louis's hands in his. Louis felt his nose start to sting and hot tears pool in his eyes. Louis was sure he was breaking Harry's fingers from how hard he was gripping them. The amphitheater was full of strangers who were leering and making jaunting comments about how a puny little angel would die five minutes into the fight. Louis believed them. 

"Why can't I just run aw-" Louis stopped himself short, shaking his head, eyes squeezing shut as his stance became a bit wobbly. He couldn't run away. There were too many guards and he knew that even if he did manage to escape, where would he hide? Kendall will find him one way or another. Harry pulled Louis into his chest and Louis let a few tears to escape freely, hand reaching down to hold onto his stomach. Louis cried harder. How was he going to tell Harry that he was going to fight with _their child_ inside of him?

_The witch he had to meet with was nice enough, smiling when he appeared through the door into the room. Apparently, this check was necessary to make sure both Kendall and Louis weren't using potions or black magic to enhance anything in themselves so that they could win. Louis felt uncomfortable underneath the witch's scrutiny, wringing his hands together to still them. Her hair was a light dust of pink and she had the prettiest blue eyes Louis has ever seen._

_"I'm Perrie." She provided, probably to settle his nerves and Louis nodded in acknowledgement, keeping still. Perrie walks over to him, hands glowing with a purplish light. They fizzed around her palm as she reached towards Louis's body and moves her hands according to his figure. Almost as if she was scanning him. Louis let out a breath as she got to his head first._

_Perrie was wearing a dark red cloak, hair pulled up high on her head in a ponytail. Dark makeup covered her eyelids but it wasn't in the sickening way Kendall usually had on. On Perrie, it accentuated her blue eyes beautifully. Perrie gives him a soft smile that eased Louis into a more relaxed position as her hands went over to his shoulders._

_As her hands trailed slowly down the front of his body, checking for any sign of magic, she gasped as she got to his stomach. Louis felt startled. He didn't use any type of magic on himself at all or had any potions. Why was Perrie staring at his midsection in horror like that? It made Louis's heartbeat kick up a notch. The glow of Perrie's purple magic from her palms rapidly started to change into a rich blue. Louis gasped. What did that mean?_

_"What do you think you're doing!? How can you even think about battling Baigujing when you're pregnant!?" Louis was taken aback by the amount of ferocity and venom in Perrie's voice. Then, Louis registered what she said. He couldn't help it. Hysterical laughter bubbled from his throat, shaking his body from how hard he was laughing. Louis. Pregnant. A male. Pregnant. More laughter etched out of his throat, tears in his eyes from how absurd it was to even think about it._

_"You don't know?" Perrie's voice was filled with horror, blue eyes widening to their fullest extent. Louis wanted to believe that this was some sort of joke, almost did believe it, but something in her expression made Louis falter. His laughter turned from amusement to nervousness._

_"Know what? That you're pulling my leg?" Louis laughed, but it sounded forced this time._

_"Louis. Can you lift up your shirt for me?" Louis's grin dissolved into a small, unsure smile as he lifted his white t-shirt. Louis looked down at himself. It was true that half a month ago, the small pouch returned to the bottom of his stomach but Louis thought that it was just because of all the meat he was eating. Not to mention, the longer hours he slept because he was so tired all the time. Louis did cut back on the food, resolved to eating more vegetables and other fruits higher in fiber. But the pouch was still there and the more Louis stared at it, the more he felt as if it had gotten almost.. bigger._

_"Louis, you-you're pregnant." Perrie says tentatively. Louis laughs softly again, but this time it was in pure fear coursing through his nerves. This wasn't funny anymore, Louis wanted to yell into Perrie's face but he was frozen in terror._

_**It was impossible. ******_ ********

"The battle will begin in a few moments." It was so selfish and disgusting of Louis to be doing this. He made Perrie swear that she wouldn't say anything to anyone. Especially Harry. The Devil wasn't meant to be tied down by a family of his own. Louis could feel his blood circulation cut off when he thought about Harry finding out and rejecting it. Rejecting Louis and their child. Their _child._ Louis started to lose air rapidly, gasping for it. Harry didn't deserve this. Louis had to tell him. Harry was the other father. Louis couldn't just keep something as big as the fact that he was pregnant with Harry's child from him. But every time Louis tries to say something, his voice came out choked. As if someone was strangling him. 

"The battle will begin." Louis froze at those words, knees weak and dizzy. He started to break out into a cold sweat, eyelids heavy and not enough breath getting into his lungs. Black dots clouded his vision but Louis forced his body to move, needing to get there to the arena. Tears stung his eyes. He was putting their child in danger by doing this. All because he couldn't stand the thought of Harry leaving him. Not when Louis loved him. Not when Louis couldn't imagine a life without him. The angel was a horrible person. He didn't deserve anything. He was vile. 

When he broke out into the amphitheater, looking quite like death, the sounds from the crowd were almost deafening. Louis felt bile start to rise up in his throat as he stumbled into the arena. The ground was hard and solid underneath his feet, but Louis felt like he could fly with how both light and heavy he felt. He was drowsy, feeling like he could collapse at any minute. Kendall emerged from the opposite side, looking fresh and light on her feet, very unlike Louis. The angel was handed a sword, the blade glinting and he could barely feel it in his hand because of how numb it was. All he could feel was the fear. After a moment's pause, Kendall ran towards him with a battle cry, swift on her feet and Louis suddenly realized that he wasn't only fighting to keep himself alive now, he was fighting for his child as well. 

That seemed to snap Louis back into his mind, blocking Kendall's jab with newfound adrenaline rush and sharp eyes, calculating her every movement. There was no way Louis was letting this bitch get anywhere near to killing his child. Kendall was wearing full body armor, protecting herself but Louis couldn't bring it in himself to care that he was only wearing a pair of tight black shorts and a white shirt. He already felt heavy, he didn't need armor to bring down his speed as well. Kendall's face was a mess between rage and amusement, a terrifying mix. Louis kept on blocking, not finding any room where he could attack.

Everything else drowned out. The jaunting crowd, the guards lining the perimeter, even Harry. It was just him and Kendall now. 

"Such a waste of my time. I could defeat you in two seconds." Kendall mused. Louis distinctly remembered what Harry said to him the other day. _She's cocky. Use that against her._ Only Louis didn't know how. Their swords met with a screech of metal against metal, Louis's arms straining and the veins on his body becoming more prominent as he used more and more of his energy. Their swords slid down against each other's and Louis cried out in pain when Kendall did a twist and slit a deep cut into the back of Louis's wrist. The pain was striking and hot- blood spurting from the wound and sinew.

Kendall looked so pleasured by Louis's pain, grinning at the angel with a set of pearly white teeth. Louis growled, trying to remember what Harry taught him. Balance. Louis set his feet wider apart when Kendall started to circle him. Louis's hands shook from where they were gripping the sword tight. Kendall strikes and Louis sidestepped, hitting the back of her head with the hilt of the sword. Louis was surprised he managed to even get a blow on Kendall but he didn't let that distract him. Louis forgets about his wrist, putting all his attention and focus on stomach, on his child, needing to protect it at all costs. Louis's watched in his peripheral vision as Kendall left a sliver of her waist exposed, not protected by the armor. Louis was just getting ready to attack when he heard something.

"Brother!" The voice made Louis stop in his tracks. It couldn't be..

He saw a very familiar but also unrecognizable girl slip pass the guards and run straight towards them. The same brown hair. Those same blue eyes. Her melodic voice. Louis felt faint when he recognized her fully.

"Charlotte!" Louis _screamed,_ and Kendall grinned before striking him with a blow to his side at his moment of distraction. Louis cried out, feeling something stir at the pit of his stomach. Charlotte was still racing towards them at full speed and Kendall was just about to strike again when she stopped suddenly, eyes widening. Her sword clattered onto the ground from where she raised it high moments ago. Louis watched in horror as blood began to pool around the front of Kendall's armor, the metal of a sword that was not Louis's plunging deep through her chest.

What he saw next was even more terrifying. He caught sight of familiar dusty pink hair make it's way through the crowd of people sitting at the amphitheater stands, to where Harry was standing. _No._ Louis wanted to scream. His eyes widened as his heart started to beat out of control, feeling dizzy all over again. Perrie seemed to catch his eyes, a fleck of pink in Louis's vision before she murmured an 'I'm sorry' before leaning into Harry's ear, who was waiting impatiently for her to continue, eyes trained on Louis. Louis tried to run towards them, although he knows that there was no way he could make it considering he was in the middle of the arena. _He had to-_ Louis felt his vision become cloudy.

He managed to see Perrie pull away and Harry's stupefied expression before Louis collapsed fully, head colliding painfully against the ground.


	23. 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could probably be the best chapter of the whole story. And just a heads up for this chapter: I'm sorry for what's about to happen. Thank you guys so much for your amazing support and Anna I hope you find your cat :(

When Louis came back into consciousness, what was met by his sight was something Louis was absolutely _not_ expecting. It was Michael, wearing the most foulest look that Louis had ever seen on his face. Then Louis focused on everything else, one by one. His wings were aching and throbbed the more Louis started to feel himself in his body and he let out a cry of pain. When he turned to look at them, he gasped, eyes widening horrifically. There was a rod of iron that went _through_ the mid-section of his wings, impaling the flesh and bone. The rod was tied to a metal pole by chains with no chances of escaping it. Blood flowed from the torn area, flowing down and staining Louis's white feathers. 

Louis grew frantic, trying to get out of the contraption but it was proving to be impossible. He looked around, eyes wide when he recognized he was in fact, in Heaven. More specifically, in the middle of the City. Then, he registered all the people surrounding him. Souls that Louis once took care of and guarded. They were all watching him with matching looks of terror and Louis wanted to scream. A small pained groan from his side made Louis snap his head towards his left, spluttering when he saw Liam in the exact same position that he was in. What was going on?! Louis was going to beg for Michael to explain things to him but that was when he saw Harry. His breath left his lungs. 

Harry was stripped bare, naked. His wings were periodically morphing into steel and back into normal feathers. But unlike Louis and Liam, Harry's wings were not trapped. Harry's hands were pulled back behind him and cuffed together, suspended high in the air in a gruelingly painful position. The Devil seemed to be unconscious, but that wasn't what shocked Louis the most. There were so many marks and wounds on Harry's body, ranging from deep to light, long to short. Blood spurted out methodically from all of them, dripping down onto the ground. Harry's short hair was matted with blood, sticking to the side of his face like dark veins. 

"Harry!" Louis shrieked, trying to get to him but the torture he put on his wings prevented him from doing so. His chest rose and fell from rapid breaths, tears of panic, confusion and horror racking through his body. 

"Lou-Louis?" Louis could hear Liam whisper but Louis didn't care. He needed to get to Harry. 

"Michael! What-Michael WHAT IS THIS?!" The rising panic in Louis's body made him scream towards the other archangel.

"As much as it pains me to say, child, Leviathan and Mammon approached me centuries ago and offered a proposition that I couldn't refuse. They made a blood oath with me that they will help me in my search and capture of the Devil. Although they only did because they wanted to overthrow him and take over Hell for themselves, I accepted their offer." Louis saw the glint in Michael's eyes that he has seen many times before. It was no secret that Michael has always had an obsession with destroying the Devil, more than any other archangel. 

"It was so easy snatching you two. Almost too easy. The minute you fainted at the arena, your little knight in shining armor came to the rescue and nobody stopped me from dragging both of you up here. This one-" Michael growled at Liam, who was still bleary. 

"Forgot to pluck his black feather after his little endeavor with a demon ." Michael says, eyes shooting daggers from how hard he was glaring at Liam. It made Louis flinch. He had never seen Michael like this before. His mind filtered to when he saw his sister. His Charlotte. How had he seen her? Michael mentioned Leviathan and Mammon. Louis froze. They were plotting to overthrow Harry? Louis looked at how Harry was bound, looking lifeless, the movement of his chest the only thing Louis could distinguish Harry from dead or alive. If Harry was here, then Leviathan and Mammon were probably in Hell. In a moment of panic, Louis thought of what was happening there. Were Lucky Blue, Zayn and Niall alright?

Michael flew upwards into the sky a few feet and Louis paled at what he bellowed towards the crowd of souls. 

"Souls of Heaven, the righteous and blameless, children of God. The angels that are bound before you are and used to be archangels, God's very own children, but look at them now! Shameful sinners with obsidian wings and feathers! All because they have been foolishly tricked by demons into believing that they are in love!" Gasps of disbelief rang out through the crowd but Louis couldn't register them. This was what he had been fearing ever since he acknowledged that he had feelings for Harry. Being shunned. He thought that he would never step foot in Heaven again. That nobody would find out. Louis looked at the faces of disgust and disbelief surrounding him and squeezed his eyes shut, tears flowing freely. Michael flew back down and walked pointedly towards Harry, grabbing the Devil by his hair roughly and tugging his face up for everyone to see. 

"This man you see here is the Father of all demons! Today, we children of God prove that good reigns over evil! The world will be rid of the Devil once and for all!" Cheers rang through the crowd of souls and Louis choked on his own breath and spit, shaking his head frantically, uttering out useless cries and pleads for Michael to let Harry go. Liam was starting to come back into his body, groaning painfully at every tug he made on his impaled wings. Louis turns towards him, desperation and panic clear his blue eyes. Liam seemed to grasp the reality of their situated much faster than Louis did and he looked like he was searching for someone. Liam slumped moments later when it seemed as if he didn't find them and Louis saw a twinge of what looked relief in his eyes? 

Gabriel was stood off to the side, arms crossed and face as impassive as ever. All the archangels were beside him and Louis caught sight of an unfamiliar man among them. That must be Alexander. Louis hung his head in shame and humiliation. He couldn't stand to look at them like this. Bound and being called a sinner. A disgusting person. A bright flash of light nearly blinded Louis and he saw the bright orb of God's presence above Michael. Everyone bowed in respect. Louis couldn't take his eyes off of Harry, whose chest was rising and falling quickly. The orb suddenly emitted something solid from it's form, something that crackled with electricity once it was being descended down into Michael's hands. Once Louis recognized what it was, he thrashed against his restraints. 

He had almost forgotten that such an object existed. Louis was only ever told about it once during his studies when he was appointed as an archangel. The Amaranthine Sword. The only weapon that can kill any immortal. It was created by all the major Gods just in case things got out of hand with the demon Leaders. It has existed since the beginning of time, almost as old as the Gods themselves since they created it a short while after they created the Earth. Louis ignored the stabbing pain of his wings tearing more as he tried to break himself free, needing to get to Harry. To protect him. Louis gasped when he saw the torn sight of Liam's wings. Louis was sure that his were not doing any better. 

Michael approached Harry with hatred burning in his amber eyes, clutching the Sword in his hands so hard that the veins of his arms became more prominent and stuck out against his skin. Louis had to do something. Needed to do something. His cries and pleas for Michael to stop were useless. It was almost as if he was a ghost. Nobody paid any attention to his frantic form. Louis realized his only escape. There was nothing else he could do. He needed to save Harry. With shaky hands and a thudding heart, Louis reached behind his back, getting a hold on his wings where they sprouted out. His head and heart hurt at what he was about to do but he couldn't watch another person he loved being killed. Taking in a deep breath, Louis screamed out in pure pain as he started to rip his own wings off of his back. 

Everyone turned to look at him this time and Louis knew that he had to make this quick. The bones that connected his wings to his back were ripped out from the flesh and Louis felt the blood rapidly spill onto his skin, sliding down and sploshing onto the ground. Liam was shouting something at him but Louis didn't care. He pushed through the mind-blowing pain, Harry being the only thing that Louis needed. Somebody grabbed Louis's arms and the angel screamed, wings already half-ripped from his back. He was beginning to feel light-headed from the pain. Louis then did something he never envisioned himself doing. He managed to get his legs out from where he was kneeling and stepped on his wings holding them in place. He took a deep breath and stood up forcefully.

His wings thudded onto the ground. 

The scream that came out of his throat was an Angel's cry. A sound that could make human ears bleed and turn deaf. A scream that made every soul take a step back. Thunder boomed across the white sky. Rain started pouring down. As the cold droplets made contact with his ripped and mangled back, Louis swore he had never felt pain like this ever in his life. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Michael was raising the Sword up into the air above Harry with manic glee in his eyes. Louis ran as fast as he could, tears blurring his eyes and body numbing itself from the pain. The usual heaviness that came from his wings on his back was not there anymore and Louis sobbed. Falling onto his feet in front of Harry, Louis wrapped his arms over Harry's neck as lightning strikes across the darkening sky. The souls were panicking but they still stood there watching the scene unfold. Louis sobs into Harry's neck, whispering pleas for him to wake up. Harry remained motionless, eyes shut and droplets over water cascading over his naked body. 

"Harry, please. I need you. Both of us need you." Louis whispered brokenly, a hand clutching his stomach through his soaked and ripped shirt stained with blood from his back and rain water. 

"I regret calling you my brother." Were Michael's last words towards Louis before he swung the Sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
>  
> 
> I would just like to clarify that nobody dies (there isn't a major character death on the archive warnings) so don't kill me just yet :D x


	24. 24.

"Michael!" Louis heard the familiar voice that could be easily identifiable as Gabriel. Louis pulled Harry closer, tears cascading down his cheeks mixed with rain water. The Devil was still not responding to anything Louis was saying. Louis knew that Gabriel's warning had good reason. If Michael killed Harry, he wouldn't be committing a deadly sin because Harry _is_ a demon Leader, but if he killed Louis along with Harry, Michael would be cast out of Heaven. Although Louis was now a fallen, Michael still couldn't kill him considering Louis wasn't a demon or anything close to it. 

"Harry, please. Please, Harry, wake up." Louis pleaded, eyes catching the slight twitch of Harry's fingers that were bound tightly behind him. His hands were a sickly blue color from the lack of blood flowing through his veins. Louis cried, desperately tugging on the chains as blood continued flowing out of his back. He watched with blurry vision as Harry's breaths started to slow down and Louis grew more frantic. 

It was chaos among the souls. Everyone was frantic and panicking, trying to get back into their homes as dangerous-looking lightning strikes rhythmically. Fire crackled where it met the ground, black scorch marks surrounding the area. Michael had lowered the Sword but the gleam in his eyes were still there. Louis draped himself over Harry, feeling sobs rack throughout his body. Another strike of thunder and this time, it was close to where Harry and Louis were. Louis jumped in terror as he felt electricity buzz in the air. 

"Wake up for me, please. Wake up for us." Louis whispered brokenly, rapidly losing hope. The more the blood began to flow out of his body, the more his vision started to become impaired. The more his bones ached. The more he stopped breathing. "I love you." Louis says into Harry's ear, only for both of them to hear. Louis wasn't aware that he said it, unable to distinguish unconsciousness from consciousness. Louis slumped against Harry, blacking out from blood loss. 

He didn't hear the way a terrifying growl ripped itself out of Harry's throat and the Devil's true identity took form. 

__

"Asphodel." Was the first thing Louis heard when he slipped back to reality, no longer floating in a black abyss. He had never been so relieved to hear that very familiar voice. Blindly, Louis's limbs move off of their own accord, wanting to touch Harry. To make sure that the Devil was alright. Painfully, Louis's mind went back to how lifeless Harry looked hanging from those chains. A part of Louis felt proud of himself. Proud because he managed to save someone he loved. Louis saved Harry from dying in the same way he watched his other family members die. 

Louis's hands caught an arm and Harry encloses his palm over Louis's, watching as the fallen's cerulean blue eyes blink open. Harry let out a deep breath, a soft smile overtaking his face. Louis never failed to amaze him, even if Louis didn't remember their first encounter, the first time they met. When Louis was human. Harry thought of how long he was going to keep the truth from Louis. Until he got better, Harry decided. Until everything was back to normal. Harry will tell Louis why he chose him. He'll tell him everything. 

"Wake up, asphodel." Harry says, voice gentle as he placed a hand on Louis's stomach, rubbing over the clean skin with the pad of his thumb. Louis tensed at the touch, eyes blinking open and focused on everything around him. Louis placed a hand over Harry's that lied on his stomach. 

"Where are we?" Louis asked, throat croaky and sore. Louis started coughing, not a hint of fluid in his mouth. Harry was quick to grab a glass of water and hand it over to Louis, who proved to not be competent enough to hold it considering how bad his hands were shaking. Harry tilted Louis's chin and helped Louis by pouring subtle amounts of water into the fallen's mouth. Louis gulped at the water greedily until he drained the entire glass. 

When he felt rough material against his back where his wings should be, everything hit him like a freight train. Louis hurriedly looked over to Harry, checking his body for any signs of the wounds and cuts he saw in Heaven. Louis cupped Harry's face in his hands, inspecting it thoroughly before sighing out in relief when he didn't find anything. 

"We're in a hotel on Earth, asphodel. Los Angeles to be specific." Louis shifted against the very comfortable bed so that Harry could lie next to him. Louis patted the spot next to him and after a moment's hesitation, Harry joined Louis. Louis felt a shiver rack through him and Harry wrapped an arm around Louis's middle, bringing the fallen closer. Louis buried himself into Harry's body, warmth radiating off of the latter. 

Everything remained silent for a while. There were too many unspoken questions and confessions between them that there was no room for speaking. Harry stared at Louis with his emerald green eyes. Louis suddenly realized how wrong he was this whole time. Harry's eyes didn't look like grass of the meadow the day outside the church, his eyes looked like sunlight breaking through the leaves of forest trees. Louis looked up at Harry, suddenly feeling tears well up in his eyes. Harry was quick to reach his hand up to brush those tears away but Louis grabbed it before it could. 

Louis lied flat on his back so that he didn't have to stare at Harry's eyes and see every emotion flick through the green irises when Louis placed Harry's hand on his stomach instead. There was a slightly more noticeable bump now and Louis vaguely wonders if it was supposed to grow this fast in this short amount of time. He didn't dwell on it much further, choosing to take a deep breath when he pulled his shirt up and placed Harry's hand on his lower stomach. Everything stilled for a moment and Louis let out a watery laugh, devoid of any humor. 

_"Our baby." _Louis was just waiting for the terrible moment when Harry pulled back and told him the painful truth. That Harry wasn't meant to be placed in this position. That the child was just an accident. That Harry didn't want the baby. Louis's throat constricted to hold his sobs in.__

__Harry reached down slowly, maintaining eye contact with Louis before bending his head down. Slowly, Harry trailed light kisses over the small pouch of Louis's stomach. Louis let out a shuddering breath, letting the tears fall down freely, but this time they were out of relief. Harry nuzzled his nose into Louis's stomach, making the fallen giggle breathlessly, feeling immense happiness. Louis pulled Harry up by his hair and presses their lips together, moving them fervently against Harry's. Breaking away from their kiss with a smack after a few moments, Harry reached down to cup Louis's belly with his large hand._ _

__"I wish it had been under better circumstances." Harry began and Louis nodded, biting his bottom lip._ _

__"But what's done is done and I can't bring myself to regret it." For a moment, Louis wondered if Harry thought, at any point in his human life, to have children. Harry looks down at Louis's stomach with such an unreadable expression on his face that it confused Louis. But it was the good type of confusion. Confusion that Louis would be happy with not finding out about. Harry places one more peck on it before lying back down beside Louis._ _

__"Wh-what happened? After-" Louis was spared from recollecting the memories as Harry cut him off._ _

__"Michael whipped me and he gave me some sort of potion that made me go unconscious. It was like drowning but continuously doing so." Harry turned to face Louis, eyes stern and Louis froze at his next words._ _

__"But I could still hear what was going on. What you did-" Harry says, smoothing his hand over Louis's bare back. "What you said." He continued. Louis's mind briefly flashed towards his confession to Harry in the pouring rain. The angel cleared his throat, blushing and looking down._ _

__"And that was enough for me to wake up and rip Michael's head off of his body." As Harry settles back onto the bed nonchalantly, Louis gaped at what Harry revealed. He did _what?__ _

__"I threw it right at God and got you and Liam out of there." Harry says and Louis grew confused._ _

__"Where's Liam then?" Louis asked._ _

__"With Zayn in the room next to ours." Harry says and Louis blanched. Zayn?_ _

__"Why is he with Zayn?" Louis asked shakily, but he already knew the answer before Harry spoke it out loud. What Michael said before about Liam forgetting to pluck a black feather after gallivanting around with a demon suddenly started to make sense._ _

__"Because, asphodel, they've been together for over a century and after Gabriel ripped Liam's wings off for the deadly sin he committed, I brought him here. Liam's like family, really. Zayn is arse over tits in love with him and he's the least subtle person at hiding anything so he spilled everything to me about his secret relationship decades ago." Harry says and Louis felt a headache coming on with all of this information but he couldn't help but listen to Harry more._ _

__"After that, Zayn and Liam would secretly meet up with each other on Earth without God knowing. I guess they got a bit too frisky with each other and Liam forgot to get rid of the evidence, so.. here we are." Louis nodded, taking in a deep breath because it soothed his mind a bit._ _

__"What about Leviathan and Mammon?" Harry's eyes dissolved into black at the mention of them._ _

__"They are in Hell." Harry said nothing else and Louis almost didn't want to question further because of the dark look that cast itself upon Harry's face but he couldn't keep his curiosity in._ _

__"Why are we still here then? Shouldn't we be-" Louis asked incredulously. The look Harry shot at him startled the fallen._ _

__"Because you are not in any position to face either of them and not to mention, you're pregnant as well. I don't want to risk putting our child in danger. I'll flay them again all the same but not now. I need you and our baby safe before we go to Hell." Louis felt his heart melt at Harry's words, soft smile etching to his features. To further prove his point, Harry reaches down and cups Louis's stomach in his hand, caressing the bump. Louis didn't expect any of this._ _

__He didn't expect Harry to accept the baby. He didn't expect Harry to be this gentle towards him. He didn't expect Harry to care this much. It had been a long while since Louis thought about it but 'why' seemed to float around his brain again. But this time, Louis felt as if he's just a few steps closer to finding out._ _


	25. 25.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter and it reveals a really important bit about the baby! Thank you guys for putting up with me and my terrible schedule :')

"Harry, I- please?" Louis whined, even though his stomach grumbled in hunger when he saw the sliced boiled egg and mashed avocado on toast in front of him. It wasn't what Louis usually ate in the morning but Harry insisted that this was good for the baby and Louis might be a little enamored with Harry's care for their baby so he ate it, even though he scrunched his nose up at the taste. Harry looked at him appraisingly and Louis forced down the healthy breakfast down his throat, mouth feeling slightly tacky. He didn't want to eat nowadays considering he always felt so bloated but he knew it wasn't good for the baby or himself if he didn't eat. Harry has made it his life's mission to remind Louis of that every second possible. 

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes although they seemed to look fond so Louis didn't mind. Harry sets the plate on top of the cart that room serviced wheeled in not too long ago. Louis reached over Harry to grab his cup of cold peppermint tea and when he took a sip of it, the cold drink immediately soothed his stomach. Louis drank slowly, wanting to savor each gulp. Harry took the cup from Louis when he finished, ignoring the fallen's protests about how he could do it himself, and set it onto the cart as well. 

"Harry you can't just leave Leviathan and Mammon there in Hell. Who knows what they're doing? The others- I'm worried about the others, Harry." Louis confesses, wondering what Lucky Blue or Niall were going through, not knowing what was happening or where Harry, Zayn and Louis were. Louis looks over to his side from where pillows propped up his back and brushed his thumb over Harry's cheek, planting a firm kiss onto the other's lips. 

"I can't just leave you here, either. Lucky Blue and Niall know how to take care of themselves. I don't want anything to happen to you, either of you." Harry cups Louis's stomach in his large palm, rubbing over the smooth skin. Louis was starting to feel concerned. His stomach was growing faster and bigger than what he was expecting. Louis has seen his mother pregnant with his younger siblings when he was human and it _definitely_ didn't take this fast to become the size Louis is now. 

"Harry, I- can we go and see a witch or a doctor? Is the baby supposed to be growing this fast?" Louis asked and Harry's eyebrows furrowed, confused himself. Zayn picked that exact moment to barge into their room, Liam in tow and his wingless back made Louis gulp down a harsh breath that formed a lump in his throat. Louis's own back made him go silent and depressed every time he caught a glance at it but looking at Liam right now engraved the thought of how he looked without his wings. Louis and Harry had already told the other pair that Louis was pregnant. Liam went into shock for three whole days before he stormed into their room one late afternoon and pulled Louis into a fierce hug that shook his bones. Zayn was more well-composed than Liam's shocked reaction, when he spat out his drink, the demon merely looked at both of them with a surprised gaze. 

"How's cabbage?" Then there's another thing. Zayn and Liam had taken it upon themselves to call the baby 'cabbage' claiming that it sounded cute. _Cute._ Louis is one step away from ripping all of Zayn's majestic hair off of his head and shoving it into the demon's mouth. Zayn walks towards Louis and inspected his stomach, his perfectly curved eyebrows furrowing slightly as he took in the size.

"Is it supposed to be that big so soon?" Zayn asks and Louis felt a sudden nerve of self-consciousness wriggle it's way into his body. The fallen crosses his arms over his stomach, wanting to shield it away from everyone's eyes. 

"Do any of you know a witch named Perrie?" Louis asked, suddenly remembering the dusty pink haired witch that was very kind to him in Diyu. Something about the fact that she was the first one to know about Louis's child and how comforting she was made Louis comfortable thinking about her. Zayn's eyebrow raised and Louis felt a tiny bit hopeful. 

"I know who she is. Why are you asking?" Zayn inquires. 

"She was the first one to know about the baby. Can I ask her about it? About how fast the baby is growing. I don't want any others to find out." Louis frowns. His mind flicked back to Gemma. He shivered when he thought about what she might do if she found out about her brother's having a baby. He didn't want anyone else other than the people who mattered knowing about his baby. He didn't know what other demons or witches might do if they found out.

"She lives in Manchester but we can get there by nightfall on the horses." Transportation only works when it's within fifty kilometers. Louis was sure that going to the UK from Los Angeles wasn't just in fifty kilometers. Amethyst, Onyx and Ruby (Zayn's Friesian) were prowling somewhere in the park next to the hotel. Louis, Zayn, Harry and Liam made themselves visible to human eyes so they could book a room here, but the humans were oblivious to the horse's presence lying down beneath the shade of a large tree. 

"Can we go now?" Louis asks quietly. 

"Sure, asphodel." Harry says, casting him a worried expression. Louis didn't want to know why. 

__

"Louis. It's so nice to see you again." Surrounded by a thick forest full of foreign sounds and smells and barely not light coming from the half moon in the sky, Louis is not so sure of what Perrie was saying. Her house- more like a cabin- was nestled right in the middle of a forest in the outskirts of Manchester. Louis walks inside hurriedly as Perrie invited them in when he felt as if something was watching him. Louis found out that he got a lot more paranoid now that he was pregnant. Walking in, Louis sighed out a breath of contempt. Inside the cabin, it was warm and homey and the rug beneath Louis's feet felt like Heaven. The smell that lingered in the air was like cookie dough and it made Louis's stomach growl even though he wasn't hungry. 

"It's nice to see you too, Perrie." Louis answers, a small smile on his face. Perrie's hair color was lilac now with silvery ends. Louis felt as if she could pull off any hair color, really. She was gorgeous. 

"Zayn! How long has it been since I last saw you? Three years?" Perrie says delightedly. Liam raised an eyebrow and the look on his face made Louis do something strange with his lips to keep his laughter in. 

"Longer, I think. But we're not here to catch up, I'm afraid." Zayn says with a polite smile on his face. 

"Wait- how do you two know each other?" Liam asks. Harry wraps his arm around Louis's waist, making the fallen lean into his touch. 

"Oh I ran into Zayn here in the forest when he was wounded by a werewolf. I helped to patch him up." Perrie shrugs and Liam deflates by a fraction. Louis found the whole ordeal amusing. But as he was turned around to face Harry when the three other people in the room began talking about the werewolf manifestation in the forest years ago, Louis focused on the Devil instead. Louis grins when Harry's hand slips inside his shirt to caress his small bump, eyes shining up at Harry. 

"Did you ever want kids when you were human?" Louis asked quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

"I did. But I never had any. How about you, asphodel?" Harry says after a moment's pause. Louis nods.

"I did too. I died before I got married, though. So I didn't have any either." Louis says, feeling bashful all of a sudden. Harry brushes his knuckles across Louis's cheek.

"Well you're having mine now." Louis bit his bottom lip as he thought of something. Louis had confessed his love to Harry but Harry didn't say anything back, just that he had heard Louis say it. What did that mean? Did Harry's feelings not run deep as Louis's does for him? The thought made Louis anxious and frown. Was he going to have the child of a man who doesn't love him? Louis sighs, deciding not to think about it. He had a lifetime to. 

"Well what do you need help with?" Perrie asks. Louis turns towards her with a tired sigh, lifting up his shirt to expose his slightly put out belly.

"Is my stomach supposed to look like this? I know it's been a month but I've seen my-uhm-my mum get pregnant and her stomach wasn't as big then." Louis skirts around his mother, not comfortable with talking about her. Every time he did, all he could see was her burning in front of his eyes. 

"You're right. Come here." A purple glow emitted from Perrie's hands and Louis lets her place them on his stomach. Her hands were cold, unlike Harry's, and Louis shivered. The purple glow changed into a rich blue like the last time and Louis held his breath when Perrie moved her hands over his stomach longer. When he felt a possessive hand curl over the small of his back, Louis tried to hide a smile. Perrie looked confused before the glow changed from a rich blue to a lighter, cyan color and flickered back to blue. 

"Oh." Perrie breathed out, a smile blooming on her face. Louis felt confusion fill his body. 

"What? Is something wrong?" Louis asks, panicking. Perrie shook her head, the glow from her hands still flickering from cyan to a darker blue repeatedly. 

"There's nothing wrong. Perfectly healthy, actually, You're going to have twins. That's why your stomach is a bit more bigger than normal." Perrie says and Louis felt the breath in his lungs die out quickly and his knees buckle from shock. Harry was quick to catch him before he fell to the ground. Louis felt his brain go numb as the glow from Perrie's hand suddenly turned grey and a worried expression cast upon her face.

"What? What does that mean?" Louis asked frantically, catching the look in her eyes. 

"Louis, calm down." Harry says, but Louis wasn't any bit close to that. 

"Both of them-they're both hybrids." 


	26. 26.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little sexy ninja turtles! How were your days? Do you guys seriously read author's notes? Goddamn Ao3 is so different from Wattpad and I'm loving it! Thank you beautiful peaches so much for everything that you guys do for this story and it really _really _means a lot to me x :D__

**-immediate continuation of previous chapter- ******

********

"I'm okay." Louis says once he sat down on the sofa that Perrie had nestled at the far end of the living room. Perrie and the others sat on the other available sofa's and Harry wraps his arm around Louis, bringing the fallen closer to his body. Perrie had gotten out freshly baked brownies from the oven that smelt heavenly and Louis immediately dug in when his stomach started to rumble hungrily. It tasted better than it smelt. Everything was silent for a while before Louis took a deep breath and placed his hands on his thighs.

********

"What did you mean by hybrids?" Louis asks Perrie. The witch sighed, looking at Louis with a worried expression and that did nothing to calm Louis's nerves. 

********

"Half angel, half demon." Perrie says and Louis gulps, feeling both tired and anxious.

********

"Is that bad? I don't understand." Louis asks. The dark look Perrie gave him chilled him to bones. 

********

"With them both being the first hybrids to exist among angels and demons, they could very well be the embodiment of either peace or destruction. Not to mention _very_ powerful. It depends on who or which side they want to follow. If they decide to follow the good side, they could be the greatest beings to have ever walked the Earth, tilting evil off of it's axis and causing good to win in astronomical levels. Not to mention that their both twins, they have a bond that no other siblings could compare to. One goes, the other follows. But, if they convert to the evil side, both of them could be lethal." Perrie says. Louis cups his stomach, feeling fear plague his body. 

********

"How?" Louis was spared from asking by Harry. 

********

"Well, since they have a mix between heavenly and evil powers and the fact that they're the first of their kind, they might be deadly because of their abilities. If they join the evil side, well, it wouldn't be pretty. Chaos, death, destruction. They might have enough powers to overthrow any demon Leader. Not equivalent to a Superior, but pretty damn close." Louis let out a shuddering breath. Either blessings or a curse, he had two of the most powerful beings growing in _his_ stomach. 

********

"What if they don't join any side?" He found himself asking. 

********

"Well then nothing will change. Everything will remain as it is. But the chances of that happening are.. very low. Every supernatural chooses a side, but it isn't impossible for them to be neutral. The ultimatum is their choice. But Louis," Perrie says and Louis nods mutely in acknowledgement, trying to wrap his head around what was happening around him. 

********

"Louis- you're kids might be in danger. If anyone finds out about them and word spreads- There are some things that some people would go to any lengths to obtain. It doesn't matter if it's the light or dark side, the risk of them snatching the twins from under your nose is very high. Good or evil, other religion or not, the fact still remains your children are very powerful, and that's enough for anyone with enough drive for their side to win to go to extreme measures to get them." Harry sneaked a possessive hand to splay over Louis's stomach while Louis rubs at his at his temples to shoo away an impending headache. 

********

"You have to be really careful with who you share this information with. I can make a blood oath to swear not to tell anyone." Perrie says and Louis nods with what she proposed. To perform a blood oath, Perrie would have to drink a small amount of Louis's blood and swear what she had promised him that she'll do. If the oath ever broke, Perrie will die a slow torturous death that Louis shivered to think about. Her blood vessels would start to boil slowly and rapidly, effectively killing her.

********

"Don't put too much stress on yourself, Lou." Perrie says and everything shifted into pin-drop silence. There were too many things on each of their minds to speak.

********

Louis wondered which path his children would take. Both the good and bad sides had an equal opportunity to receive both of them but then there was the thought that they wouldn't join a side at all. Louis thought that since he was a fallen now and practically _lived_ Hell, his children would feel more inclined to join the evil side. Not to mention their other father was a renowned demon Leader and would probably not hate the fact that his children were lethal assets to his side. Louis breathed out a long breath, feeling tears start to sting at the corners of his eyes. 

********

"How did I even get pregnant in the first place?" Louis asked, stifling a hitch in his throat. 

********

"It seems as if you have both a female uterus and a male reproductive system. It's like a miracle." Perrie says. It didn't feel like one, Louis wanted to say. 

********

Another break of silence cast upon the room and Louis munched his way through the brownies, knowing that he needs something to shift his mind away from all of the hectic things going on. Louis knew that some people have got it worse than him, but he couldn't help but think about how unfair this was. He didn't do anything wrong in his human life, always apologized to God every night even if he did nothing wrong intentionally, and this was his fate. Carrying two of the most powerful hybrids in the world in his belly. He wondered what he did wrong. Maybe falling for Harry was a mistake. If he just stuck to hating him this wouldn't have happened. There was no point regretting things now considering everything has already happened but Louis couldn't help but do it. 

********

Louis was going to be a parent, a father. He wondered what the twins would look like, what their gender was, whether if they would behave like him or Harry. Both outcomes seemed amazing. Louis came to realize he didn't regret the thought of having these children or loving Harry, he just wished that it was under better circumstances like Harry said before. Louis rested his palm over Harry's that was on his stomach and rubbed his thumb over the back of Harry's hand. Louis was just glad that he had someone to rely and lean on during this. That he wasn't alone in making decisions and the fact that Harry also did care for their children. Even if Louis didn't know how much, it was still calming to know that Harry wouldn't desert him. At least Louis hoped so.

********

The fact that there were some things and people willing to kidnap his children for their own power and use made Louis fearful and anxious. The possibility was high and Louis didn't want anything remotely like that to happen. He already feels attached, he didn't want think about what would happen if he lost either one the twins. 

********

"Can we do the blood oath now?" Louis asked, feeling anxious. Perrie looked surprised at his sudden question but nodded in agreement. She led all of them to the back of her cabin where different colored liquid and solids were in jars on the shelves. There was a polished black cauldron that sat in the middle of the room. Louis watched as Perrie opened one of the mahogany desk's drawers and produced a dagger with rubies encrusted on the hilt. Louis had never performed a blood oath before so he was still clueless as to what he had to do when Perrie handed him the dagger.

********

"What's your full name? I'll need it to say the oath and you have to accept it when I'm done." Perrie says and Louis nods at her statement before answering her question. 

********

"Louis William Tomlinson." Louis answered and Perrie nodded.

********

Harry took the dagger from Louis and with an eased hand, slit Louis's left wrist. It wasn't deep but Louis still hissed in pain from the sudden sting. He watched as blood pooled from the cut in small droplets before emerging faster. Perrie took his hand and Louis gulped when she brought Louis's wrist to her mouth. She closed her lips around Louis's wrist and the fallen felt her tongue lap around the cut on his wrist to drink the blood before she let his hand go. There was a thin line of blood on Perrie's bottom lip but Louis didn't let it affect him too much. The cut on his wrist started glowing and so did Perrie's sapphire colored eyes.

********

"I, Perrie Louise Edwards, perform this blood oath to solemnly swear to never tell about Louis William Tomlinson's fertility and pregnancy to any person that walks in this dimension or others." Perrie says in a loud, clear voice after getting hold of both his hands and she nods at him which Louis took as a sign for him to accept her oath. He felt a tug at his heart that felt as if it was tying itself into Perrie's oath and Louis wondered if Perrie was feeling the same thing. The glow in his wrist glowed stronger and so did Perrie's eyes as he said his part of the oath.

********

"I, Louis William Tomlinson accept Perrie Louise Edward's oath." With one last hard tug at his heart, the glow in his wrist stopped and Perrie's eyes went back to normal. Louis didn't feel any different when Perrie let go of his hands. Harry inspected the cut on Louis's wrist that Harry made after he had handed the dagger back to Perrie. The sinew and skin started to stitch back together soon and there was not even a scar left when it was fully healed. 

********

"Louis can I speak to you alone?" Louis was startled by Perrie's sudden request but he nodded. Harry didn't move an inch but Louis cast him a silent pleading look that made him leave reluctantly. The others left, leaving Louis standing in the room alone with Perrie. The look she was giving him made Louis feel uncomfortable and scared.

********

"Louis I didn't want to tell you this but I really think that you should know. In case it happens." Perrie says and Louis grew immensely confused. He wondered if there was something wrong with the twins, that maybe one of them wasn't strong enough to make it or something like that and he felt his heart break a little at the thought of it. He cast a nervous expression towards Perrie.

********

"Are the babies okay? There isn't anything wro-" Louis asked but Perrie immediately put a stop to his would-be frantic rambling. 

********

"No, Louis. The twins are perfect. Healthiest babies I've ever seen and are developing great, there isn't a single thing wrong with them but.." Perrie trailed off biting her lip as if contemplating what she should say next. Louis grew more panicky.

********

"What, Perrie?" He demanded, wondering if she could hear the slight waver in his voice. 

********

"The twins are very powerful, Louis.." Perrie trailed off.

********

"And?" Louis pressed, feeling desperate to know what is making Perrie hesitate this much.

********

"You might die while giving birth to them."

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))))


	27. 27.

"Hazza.." Louis whispers, not knowing where the name came from in the first place. 'Harry' felt like too many syllables for him to pronounce through muddled brain. Everything was a fuzzy blanket of pleasure, gripping Louis like a vice and never letting go. Louis whimpered as Harry's tongue continuously pushed in and out of the tight muscle of his rim, licking over his sensitive walls. Harry flicked his tongue in a long stripe over his perineum. 

"Oh!" Louis moans, pushing his hips further back, begging silently for Harry's tongue to be inside of him again. Louis twists his head a certain way to look under his bent arms. He could see Harry's head in between his legs, and if that wasn't the most erotic thing Louis has ever seen then he didn't know what was. Louis's cock was hanging thick and heavy in between his spread legs, not even getting the slightest amount of friction. Every time Louis reaches down to grip his cock, Harry slaps his hand away in an almost painful manner but Louis found that the sting added onto the pleasure. 

Suddenly, Harry retreated from Louis's arse and the fallen whined at the abrupt coldness before gasping long and loud when Harry slapped the left cheek of his arse. 

"You're going to take what I give you, no whining." Harry says sternly and Louis wasn't even aware he was frantically nodding, ready to obey whatever Harry wanted him to do. Harry flipped Louis onto his back and Louis's breathing hitched audibly as Harry trailed kisses up Louis's stomach to his chest. 

"Do you wanna cum, asphodel?" Louis nods, hands clenching into fists before relaxing and repeating the process. 

"Then you have to do something for me, asphodel." Harry says and Louis moans when Harry's lips made contact with his nipple, back arching off of the bed. Harry tugged at the bud with his teeth, making Louis grip harshly onto Harry's short hair, tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks. 

"W-What?" Louis managed to grit out. 

"Call me daddy." Louis actually choked on his own spit, looking down at Harry with wide eyes but the Devil didn't waver. He was still looking at Louis with those scorching green eyes, lighting up Louis from the inside and out. 

"D-Daddy?" Louis whispered and Harry maneuvered himself to sit on top of Louis's thighs, rutting fiercely onto Louis's cock with his own. Louis threw his head back, air constricting around his airways because of how _good_ Harry felt like this. 

"Oh, daddy!" Louis moaned out without realizing, resulting in Harry moving his hips faster. Harry lifted Louis's hips, settling in between Louis's legs and Louis grinded his hips up and down on Harry's cock, bottom half completely off of the bed. Louis was so close, the sight of Harry with strands of his hair falling onto his face and looking down at him like _that_ pushed Louis off of the edge. He spilled onto both of their cock, strands of white painting Harry's hips as well. 

Harry wasn't far behind, cumming onto the bed with a groan. Louis's chest heaved in his attempt to get air into his oxygen-deprived lungs. Harry moved Louis off of him, the fallen curling into a ball on his side from how tired he felt. The Devil got up from the bed to the bathroom to wring a flannel. Louis hummed gratefully as Harry cleaned him and the bed up. When Harry slipped into the bed a few minutes later, Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck, settling into his warm chest. 

"Why, daddy?" Louis mumbles incoherently. The name was strange. Did Harry like being called a father? Maybe it was because it was because he was going to be one? But why would he want Louis to call him that? Why wou-

"It's a kink, asphodel. I like taking care of you, thus daddy. It's only for when we're in bed though, doing things like this. Don't call me that outside of a bedroom. You'll turn some heads." Louis blushed. So Harry liked being called daddy for a different reason, then. It seemed strange before Harry elaborated but Louis found himself.. liking it? No, warming up to it was more accurate. 

"Go to sleep, asphodel." Harry says and Louis didn't need to be told twice. 

__

"You're supposed to be dead. Michael-" Leviathan didn't get to finish his sentence as Harry started to laugh maniacally. 

It was just so hilarious. Leviathan and Mammon think they have what it takes to be a demon Leader. Harry grinned as his eyes flashed black, not returning to their normal state because oh he was going to have some _fun._ He saw fear flicker through briefly in Leviathan's eyes as his superior stood in front of Leviathan lounging in _his_ throne. Harry wasn't exactly known for having the ability to forgive easily, or show mercy to filthy rats like the demon in front of him.

Harry's complexion started to change into a deathly pale color, almost grey. The skin on his body started to become hollow and droop, as if it couldn't stay on his bones. The veins in his body started to glow red, a bright contrast to what his skin looked like. His wings started to morph into steel and the hair on Harry's head and body dropped onto the ground. The cloak he was wearing was burnt off and sharp, jagged teeth replaced his normal ones. His nails started to elongate into talons, black and sharper than a hellhound's. 

Harry in his true demon form. 

He looked completely unrecognizable from what he looked like minutes before. _This_ was the Devil. 

_"Ego esse certus ad hoc tempus, magis dolens, quam in ultimum. (I'll make sure that this time will be more painful than the last)"_ Harry growls, a thousand difference voices echoing from his throat. Leviathan's shirt melted off of his body to form his wings but Harry was too fast. Too experienced. 

Grabbing Leviathan by his throat, Harry slammed his body to the ground, the marble floor breaking from the force of Harry's strength. A forked tongue emerged from Harry's mouth, striking fear into Leviathan's body. Suddenly, the veins in Harry's body started to burn brighter and brighter. Leviathan knew what was coming and he did whatever he could to stop it. 

"Harry! Harry, please. I love you. I was the first person you told your story to, Harry. You still feel something for me. You wouldn't have told me everything otherwise. Harry please, no-" The Devil let out a roar that rattled the walls of the castle. 

"I do feel something for you, Levi." Harry's eyes flickered green again, remembering how much he loved this man in front of him centuries ago. How hard it was on Harry when all Leviathan was doing was tricking Harry into believing that the demon actually loved him. Harry opened up to nobody else the way he opened up to Leviathan. He cried on Leviathan's shoulder for hours because of his parents and because of how he still loved Gemma even after all this time. Leviathan was the first person to know about Harry's past, Louis the second. The man that taught Harry how to love was also the reason why Harry despised love as well. Harry loved Leviathan with all his heart and after centuries of him doing so, Leviathan broke it into a million pieces by trying to kill Harry. It was the reason why Zayn and the others despised Leviathan more than they did Mammon. Harry was like this because of Leviathan. Harry couldn't look Louis in the face and tell him how much he was in love with him because of _Leviathan._

Centuries ago, when Leviathan and Mammon tried to unseat Harry from his throne in Hell by trying to kill him, Harry, in blind anger and vengeance, stripped both of them off their flesh and banished them to Earth. He had gotten rid of compassion or love from his heart from that day on but one stupid trip up to Earth and finding a human boy with enchanting blue eyes and a penchant for getting himself into trouble by finding Harry every time he ends up in the woods made Harry's plan backfire. 

"Do you want to know what I feel for you?" Harry asks, lips turning into their human pink rather than pitch black. Leviathan cups Harry's hollowed cheeks, brushing his thumb across them shakily.

"Pure _fucking_ hatred." Harry growls and his eyes dissolved into a black abyss before he plunged his hand into Leviathan's chest, tearing the skin with his talons and gripping onto the demon's heart. Leviathan's scream reverberated in the castle and Harry heard footsteps and the beat of wings come up to the throne room. Guess he had to do this in the presence of an audience, then. Harry retracted his bloody hand before dragging Leviathan into the middle of the room and crouching over him. 

"I'll keep my promise, Levi. I'll make this more painful than the last." Harry says before crooking his talons into the layer of skin of Leviathan's arm, dragging them down at a snail's pace, watching as the skin ripped off deliciously. Blood poured out of rips but Harry could care less. He wanted to- he craved to see Leviathan _bleed._ Harry threw the strips of skin off to the side, relishing in the fact that he could see Leviathan's bones and veins visibly. 

"Harry- don't!" Mammon appeared through the door of the throne room, looking at Leviathan's screaming form writhing on the ground as Harry continued the skinning process. 

"You're next. Try to run while you still can." Harry's garbled voice came out. He saw a blonde witch looking at him in horror as she extended her hands in front of her, trying to use her magic on Harry. The Devil grinned bloodily at her shaking form, recognizing her. 

"Run along with him, little witch. I think you'll make a perfectly mutilated body as well."


	28. 28.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't upload yesterday due to some family problems. And the moment you all have been waiting for: why Harry chose Louis, will ALL be revealed in the next chapter. There's a teaser in this one ;) Thank you guys so much for putting up with my miserable arse :') x

Leviathan lied in front of him covered in his own blood and bits and pieces of skin still sticking to his muscles, although scarce as it was. Harry looked to his side, still in his demon form, at the pile of scraped and ripped skin that lied beside him. Leviathan was still alive, since he was immortal, the pain of Harry skinning him still burning torturously. Harry got up from his crouched stance, walking out of the vacant door that led inside the throne room. Harry looked at Leviathan's body one more time with a sadistic grin before exiting the room and intuition guiding him towards the dungeon. 

As he reached towards the entrance hall, he saw the familiar mismatched tile on the ground. It was big enough for two people two walk through comfortably. Harry dug his talons in the cracks and lifted the tile up, only needing to push it up halfway before it started to lift up on it's own. A dark, creeping staircase that looked as if it had seen all the horrors in the world met Harry's eyes and the Devil walked down the steps, wings furling in to move comfortably. 

"Asmodeus?" Harry called out in a loud, clear voice that didn't sound like him at all. It wasn't supposed to, considering that Harry hasn't reverted back to his human form yet. There was a moment of silence.

"Harry?" The voice was croaky as if it hadn't drank water in days and Harry didn't doubt it either.

"Where's Niall?" Harry asked as he walked down the cells on either side of the walls, nose picking up on the putrid stench of rotting bones and flesh that had been in a confined space for who knows how long. There wasn't light down here. Harry knew what a long time in complete darkness does to the mind. 

"Here." Niall's voice didn't sound any better. If anything, it sounded worse. Harry followed the voices to a cell that was at the end of the dungeons. 

"Both of you are in the same cell?" Harry asked and he heard two croaky voices groan in return, the sounds coming from right in front of him. Harry gripped onto the steel bars and with one hard tug, felt the rocks that held it up together crumble. Harry sets the bars to the side, helping both the demon and the soul get up by hooking his hand under their arms and hoisting them upright. The three of them stumbled to the entrance of the dungeon and walked up the staircase. The scarce light that greeted them was the closest to Heaven both Lucky Blue and Niall will ever be. 

"Took you long enough to come get us. Where were you?" Niall says, throat constricting to liquefy his mouth with saliva that wasn't there. 

"How did you two end up here?" Harry opts to ask instead of telling them about Louis's baby. 

"Leviathan and Mammon were there in Diyu. So was Ash." Niall said and Asmodeus growled at the mention of all of them.

"Ash is a rat, the fucking bastard. He had been working for them the whole time." Lucky Blue spits out like it was venom on his tongue and Harry felt his eyes start to bleed the color black from the amount of anger that radiated from his body like waves. 

"Well he can join in queue to have his skin ripped off then." Harry says with a manic smile, pulling the both of them towards the breakfast hall. They needed water. When Harry got there and saw the kitchen servants cowering in fear in a neat line along the wall, he immediately felt the rage in his body burn brighter, making his veins glow a blinding red. The servants cried out in fear at the sight of Harry in a way they had never seen him before. 

"Leviathan and Mammon are no longer the masters of Hell. I am. And nobody will reign over _my_ kingdom as long as I am alive." Harry growled and slowly, one by one, the kitchen servants cowered back into the back room that was the kitchen, bodies shaking like a leaf in a storm. Harry sets the two weak bodies on the chairs and ordered a servant to get a jug of water to which she nodded fearfully to before disappearing to the kitchen as the others did.

"Where's Leviathan? Mammon and Taylor a-and Ash?" Niall croaks out.

"Leviathan is lying in a puddle of his own blood in the throne room. Mammon and Taylor made a run for it, but it won't be long until I get them." Harry didn't see Ash nor did he feel the presence of him in the castle. Harry and Hell had a tie that bound them together. Harry could tell who was here and who wasn't based off of instinct only, and he's always been on point. 

The same kitchen servant came out of the back room with a large jug of crystal clear water and Asmodeus didn't wait before gulping half of the contents down his parched throat. Niall drank the rest until the last drop, let out a shuddering breath when he was finished. 

"Where's Louis?" Niall asked suddenly. Harry wondered, from a scale of one to ten, how mad Louis was at him right then. Considering he dropped Louis off at Perrie's cabin from a hotel in Manchester before going to Hell alone without breathing a word as to where he was going to the fallen, Harry was guessing about an eleven. 

The thought of Louis started to make his grey skin slowly change back into it's ivory color, the veins in his body lightened normally and when he blinked, his eyes were back to green again. Hair started to grow from his head and when Harry ran his hand through them, it was back to it's usual length and color as it was before it fell off when Harry took on his demon form. Louis calmed Harry. Sated him. Like Louis did when he was human.

Harry's lips quirked up into a half smile, "He's fine, Ni."

_Louis was back again. Like Harry knew he would be. Influencing church boys was so easy. They've been so guarded all throughout their lives that, at the first sight of danger, they fall into things very quickly. Perfect to mess around with, to watch go mad. Harry could see Louis's form trying and failing miserably at being secretive as he entered the woods, following the dirt path. Now this one was a particular favorite of Harry's. The human's blue eyes always gave Harry a kick as he corrupted him slowly inch by inch into his heart. His blue eyes still remained innocent throughout the whole ordeal. ___

____

_Harry walked out of the darkness that blinded Louis from his presence, clad in a white linen dress shirt and black leggings. Silver rings adorned Harry's fingers, something that the human loved to play with when Harry leaned against the bark of a tree with Louis's head in his lap. Louis spotted Harry amidst the darkness and a bright grin overtook his face. There was a familiar white flower in his hand that Louis always brought along with him to give to Harry during their meetings in the woods. Harry beckoned Louis closer with a wave of his hand and Louis was very willing to comply. Harry let out a surprised huff as Louis's lips smashed against his, complying with the movements because, well, why the fuck not? ___

______ _ _

Harry was snapped out of his reverie when Lucky Blue told him something, "Welcome back." Harry smirked. It was good to be back. 

__

______ _ _

"How could he have not told me where he was going!? How dare he-" Louis was in the middle of ranting out for about the hundredth time to a very unfocused Perrie when a knock sounded from the front door. Louis immediately got up and threw the door open before Perrie could stop him and when he saw Harry on the other side after hours of not seeing him, Louis promptly pulls Harry into his arms for a bone-crushing hug. When Perrie told him that Harry had went to Hell, Louis thought of the worse, which was unsurprising considering the paranoia he was feeling then. 

______ _ _

"You're okay." Louis breathed out in relief. Before Harry could reassure Louis that he was, in fact, fine, Louis shoved him away with a menacing glare.

______ _ _

"Why didn't you tell me anything?! I was worried si-" Harry pressed a kiss onto Louis's lips, silencing him. Louis wanted to melt into the kiss like all the times before but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He pushed Harry away once again. 

______ _ _

"Did you have any idea how worried I was?" Louis whispered, crossing his arms over his torso and turning away, his lips still tingling. Harry sighed softly, contemplating, before he pulled a confused Louis by his hand out of the cabin. 

______ _ _

"You asked me why I chose you. I think it's time for you to know."

______ _ _


	29. 29 (Part 1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for supporting me throughout this entire story and I really hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
> IMPORTANT: 'Louis' is normal Louis. 'Louis*' is memory Louis.
> 
> The moment you all have been waiting for.. Why did Harry chose Louis?

"Harry- what? Why now?" Louis asked as Harry guided him out of the cabin, deeper into the forest to have some privacy. Louis felt his veins buzz with some kind of newfound energy. He's finally going to know the answers to the many _many_ questions he's had to this very day, but he didn't know what he did to deserve it. Harry didn't stop to answer his question, just kept on going further and further into the forest to somewhere so thick with trees that Louis knew only the tiniest of animals occupied it. 

There was a small clearing off to the far left from where they stood and Harry led them towards it, sitting underneath a large tree, pulling Louis along with him until they both were comfortable with Louis resting his back against Harry's front, Harry leaning against the bark of a tree. Louis couldn't see Harry's face unless he craned his head behind him but the soft breathing that moved Harry's chest relaxed the fallen. Louis interlaced his fingers with Harry's and rested their hands on Louis's stomach. 

"I want you to close your eyes." Harry says and Louis complied immediately, needing to know _why._ He could feel Harry's grip on his hands tighten and Louis wondered why before he felt Harry's lips near his ear. He placed a kiss onto Louis's pulse point before whispering something very unfamiliar in another language that Louis had never heard of. It sounded as if he was chanting one word over and over again and Louis was just about to ask Harry what he was trying to do before he felt sleep come instantly. 

_When Louis woke up it was to a hard surface. The ground was the most accurate explanation. The ground of the forest. It wasn't the one in Manchester, Louis felt oddly sure of it. In fact, it seemed.. familiar. As if Louis has been in this place before. A tall canopy of trees made Louis frown, trying to figure out where the heck he was. Where was Harry? He was just there a second ago with Louis as he told him to close his eyes. Louis got up from the ground, brushing off the dirt that stained his hands and cheek from where he was lying down a few moments ago. Even standing on the ground was familiar. Everything was familiar. But Louis didn't know why. What does a forest have anything to do with why Harry chose him?_

_Louis took a step forward but the sensation felt odd. As if he was there in the forest but not really **there.** It felt as if he wasn't a solid substance, more as if he was in a memory. Louis shook the feeling off and walked farther into the forest, feeling as if he knew every corner and turn. He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and he followed it, filled to the brim with curiosity. He rounded a particularly thick area of trees and he gasped in shock, stumbling back at what he saw. _

_Harry was leaning against the body of a tree, being kissed vigorously by an oddly familiar man. Harry looked well into it as well, lifting the man's shirt over his head of brown hair and throwing it off to the side where it was undoubtedly going to get stained by the dirt. The man didn't see to mind though, he pressed himself closer to Harry's body. Harry squeezed the man's hips in a painfully familiar way and Louis felt tears cloud his eyes. His heart broke piece by piece. The fallen clutched his stomach, being reminded of the two miracles inside of him. Harry didn't seem to see things the same way that he did, Louis guesses. He turned away from the scene, about to run off somewhere where he could stop the pounding of his skull but then he heard a moan._

_Gasping, Louis turns back to see Harry kissing the man's neck, sucking and biting the skin. The man's back was to Louis so he couldn't see who it was but that voice.. Louis runs over to the man, looking at his face before tripping over his own legs at what he saw. That- that was **him.** _

_Louis cries out a little at the shock and impact but Harry and well- **him** didn't seem to mind at all. Louis's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He stood up shakily, in shock and trepidation. He waved his hand in front of Harry's face and even though the Devil's eyes were open, lust blown pupils dilating, he didn't acknowledge Louis in the slightest. It was almost as if he couldn't see Louis. Louis stepped back, eyes widened to their fullest. Was this an actual memory?_

_Harry pulled back and Louis blushed when he saw the marks coating Louis* neck. It was so strange to look at Harry pleasuring Louis* in a third person's point of view. But Louis wasn't going to lie, he started to feel uncomfortable in his pants a little bit when Harry reached down to palm at Louis's* arse. Louis* pushed back eagerly into Harry's hands before he looked as if he just realized something. Grabbing a hold of Harry's hands, Louis* stopped Harry. The moonlight shone above them, illuminating the softest parts of everything._

_"Ego postulo impetro domum mane (I need to get home early)." Louis* says in a hushed whisper with a soft smile on his face. Louis felt his heart ache a little. He forgot about the reality of his situation as he thought of how long it has been since he smiled like that. He stopped after his family died._

_"Ita verecundiam, asphodel. Volui dormiat tecum hac nocte (Such a shame, asphodel. I wanted to ravish you tonight)" Both Louis* and Louis blushed furiously at that comment but Louis noticed something in Harry's suave voice. There was a sense of insincerity in it. Louis hasn't heard the tone on Harry before so it was quite easy to figure out that Harry was lying. It was strange, once again. To see Harry lying to **him** while Louis was just standing in front of them, an invisible entity. _

_"Me paenitet. Et hoc est tibi. (I'm sorry. And this is for you)" Louis* said, oblivious to Harry's lie and handed Harry a white flower that he pulled out from the waistline of his trousers. An asphodel. Harry accepted the flower before giving Louis* a small smirk. Harry tucked it into his pocket, pulling Louis* down to sit next to him, leaning against a tree. Louis* placed his head on Harry's shoulder, placing with the Devil's silver rings. Harry didn't look any different in the memory than he did now. Louis* however, looked very different from the fallen that stood watching them. Louis* had his fringe down, young and innocent, like when he was sixteen. No stubble in sight, a contrast to what Louis looked now._

_Louis gasped as the scene in front of him blurred out until it was replaced by another. The place around him dissolved into the same forest setting, but different trees, different time. It was blazing hot, Louis* looked older, possibly eighteen. He was glaring at Harry with ferocity in his eyes but Harry looked nonchalant._

_"Non aequum est. Huc per noctem non potes tibi aliquid dicere. Ne quidem sciunt quia nomen tuum. Nescio quid agis pro vivis. Nescio quo nunc es a. Suus 'iam duobus annis. (This isn't fair. We can't just meet here every night with you not telling me anything about yourself. I don't even know your name. I don't know what you do for a living. I don't know where you're from. It's been two years)" Louis* started heatedly but his voice went soft and vulnerable at the end. Louis edged closer to the scene._

_"Scire putes dignum certe non mediocriter? (Don't you think I deserve to know?)" Louis* whispered and Harry chuckled, sinister, striking a cold chord in Louis's heart._

_"Quaedam utilius tacentur. (Some things are better left unsaid)" Harry says and Louis* walks in another direction. Louis suddenly remembered where this place was. Why he felt as if every step he took was familiar. This was the forest in his hometown. The Louis* Louis was seeing was him when he was human. That question was answered but there was another blaring in Louis's head. If this was a memory, then why didn't Louis remember any single aspect of it?_

_Flashes of memories zipped by. All of which were only of Louis and Harry in the forest. Snippets of conversations that were both pointless yet important. A memory made Louis's eyes widen and his breath hitch in his throat. It was of Louis* crashing into Harry's arms, sobbing, clutching his left cheek. Harry was asking him what was wrong but Louis* didn't say anything. He only revealed it when he calmed down. His father slapped him that day. Because Louis* went ballistic over the fact that his little pot of asphodels that he hung on the verandah of their house toppled over and crashed onto the ground because of his father suspiciously knocking into it. It seemed as if it was intentional and Louis* couldn't stop himself from getting angry. He had the pot of asphodels ever since he was a seven years old and his father slapped him when Louis* asked him why he knocked it over. It was the first physical abuse he had ever gotten._

_The scene vanished again and it was back to the dead of the night. Louis saw Louis* and Harry kissing underneath the cloak of shadows the night provided them. This kiss seemed different though. It was slow and passionate. Tongues sliding over each other's visibly as they entered each other's mouths. Louis* was sat on Harry's lap, hands tangled in Harry's hair._

_"Te amo. (I love you)" Louis heard Louis* whisper quietly and his heart stopped cold when Harry halted his movements and pushed Louis* off of him after a moment's pause. He was sure that Louis* was feeling the same thing as he was, if not, worse._

_"Harry? Ubi is? (Harry? Where are you going?)" Louis* asked frantically, getting up from his spot on the ground and Louis could see the fear in Louis's* eyes. Harry kept on walking, ignoring Louis* begging for him to stay, getting swallowed by the darkness. Louis* tore throughout the entire forest like a psychopath, tears running down his cheeks and loud sobs emerging from his chest as he looked everywhere for Harry._

_The Devil was gone._


	30. 29 (Part 2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I'm not going to lie. This chapter made me cry a little after writing it. I quoted a lyric from Two Ghosts because I just fucking **had** to. It was the only thing that I could write. Nothing else fit. Thank you guys so much for sticking by me throughout this whole story and giving me so much support, it's literally been a bloody dream. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: 'Louis' is normal Louis. 'Louis*' is memory Louis.

_Louis witnessed how his own past life completely spiraled down after Harry leaving. Every night, Louis* searched the forest for Harry, coming out of it with damp cheeks and not finding a single soul. Louis* stopped coming out of his room, even for church. That didn't sit too well with his father, who came into Louis's* room every night before Louis left to the forest to attempt at a fruitless search for Harry. Troy would try talking to Louis*, but he wouldn't breathe a word._

_Louis* would just curl up into a small ball, rocking back and forth before Troy felt his anger bubble up to the point where he would try physically abusing Louis* to get him to speak. It didn't work. Louis still stared empty and blank at everything. It was almost as if he wasn't bleeding and in pain from the amount of times Troy would hit him, but the blood smeared and dried on his skin and limps proved otherwise. Even after he was bruised and tattered, when Troy left, Louis would pull himself together and head to the forest. If there was even a sliver of the chance that Harry would be there, Louis* wasn't ready to risk it. Even when he always came out of the forest with a broken heart._

_He stopped eating. He didn't want to eat. Louis* was hungry, Louis* was starving, but the thought and sight of food was nauseating. One day, as Louis* lied there in the same spot on his thick quilt, he felt so drained from energy that his eyes just slipped shut. Pain like sharp jabs of needles struck his body from the lack of nourishment. Louis* thought that he was going to die and he welcomed the thought. All this time when everything just happened, Louis would just sit in a far corner of the room, clutching his expanded stomach, feeling as broken as Louis* felt._

_Why did Harry leave when Louis* said that he loved him? Was it tied to the reason of why Harry never said it back when Louis did? Louis watched his past self slowly kill himself without any way of stopping him. Louis tried screaming, tried physical contact when he was forced to watch Troy abuse Louis* but nothing worked. Louis was a ghost in a memory. There was nothing he could do to stop the finished past. After a while, Louis just became numb, watching on as dead and blank as Louis* was._

_As time went on and Louis's* eyes still didn't open, Louis saw something materializing in the corner of the room. He begun to think it was Death and his suspicions were confirmed as an entity with a black cloak over his body stepped closer to Louis's* unmoving form. It was only then did Louis realize something. Death only came when someone died._

_Louis* hasn't been breathing for the last twenty minutes._

_Death's features were hidden by the massive cloak he wore. As he reaped Louis's* soul, something equally as dark and threatening formed right beside Louis. When Louis saw Harry, he didn't know what to feel. Relieved? That Harry came after just dropping out on Louis* and making Louis watch the most painful scenes of his life that he didn't even **remember.** Angry? That Harry just up and left like he did when Louis* revealed his feelings towards him. Why was Harry here in the first place?_

********

__******** _ _

********

_"Not this one, Death." Harry said sternly and Death released a hollow sound that scarily sounded like laughter. ___

********

__****____ ** ** _ _

********

_"Why? Is the big bad Devil going soft? For a human?" Death asked incredulously. Harry bent down towards Louis's* body, looking at the lifeless form of the human Harry played for the longest time than anyone else. Louis watched as Harry cupped one of Louis's* cold cheeks in his hand, stroking softly over the skin with the pad of his thumb. ___

********

__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_"You'll have to pay the price to save him." Death said after a moment and Harry chuckled. ___

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_"And what do you want?" Harry asked, standing up and turning towards Death._

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_"Clearly, this.. human.. means something to you. Take all of his memories of you away from him. That will suffice as payment." Death declared and there was a long moment where Harry hesitated, looking back from Louis* to Death in calculative contemplation. Louis watched on with his heart racing. Harry nodded and Death lifted the hood of his cloak over his head, revealing a darkly handsome but terrifying man. Tattoos of his own skull ran across his head, nothing else visible. His skin was deathly pale, accentuating the dark markings of the tattoos._

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_Death's palm sparked and a white orb formed, transparent. Louis's heart tugged when he saw it. The fact that it was actually his **soul** there sitting on the palm of Death's hand, shocked Louis to his core. Death walked towards Louis* and pressed the hand that held his soul into Louis's* chest. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, Louis* started to gasp and reel in oxygen frantically, spluttering and coughing._

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_"I'll leave you to it." Death said and disappeared in a cloud of thick smoke. Harry sat on Louis's* quilt, watching as he sat up blearily. Louis* belatedly noticed Harry was sitting there beside him. He threw his arms around the Devil in a second, body aching with pain but he didn't want to let Harry go, in case Harry disappeared like the last time. Shameless tears ran down Louis's* eyes and Louis's breathing hitched when Harry wrapped his arms around Louis's* body, holding him as if he was made out of glass._

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_"Cur relinquere me? (Why did you leave me?)" Louis* asked in a broken voice, burrowing himself into Harry's chest. Harry sighed, as if the question unsettled him. It looked as if it did._

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_"Asphodel, Non opus est tibi, ut intelligo. Im 'non aliquis qui ostendit .. amoris et curae. Non in natura. (I need you to understand, asphodel. I'm not someone who shows.. love or care. It isn't in my nature)" Harry breathes out. Louis's* eyebrows furrowed, confused and distressed but he didn't say anything. Louis knew from knowing himself that his past self just wanted to be with Harry. Not question him about everything just as he got Harry back._

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_"Amen dico vobis quia non opus est, asphodel.. tu me iam non recordabor post haec. Omnis memoria te qui mecum. Redigentes omnem intellectum. Et non recordabor amplius. (I need to tell you something, asphodel.. you won't remember me anymore after this. Every memory you've had with me. Every thought. You won't remember it anymore)" Harry says and that was the part when Louis* started to get frantic, tears of frustration beating down his eyes._

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_"Quod est impossibile. No. ego non permiserunt. (That's impossible. No. I won't allow it)" Louis declared with a shaky but strong voice, gripping onto Harry's shirt with all the strength he had._

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_"Non possum explicare asphodel. Hoc autem factum est. Is est solus via potui salvavi animam tuam. Quod suus 'omnes vos postulo scio. Youll intelligere, dies unus. Sed non memini futurum erat coniungere in punctis. Nihil potestis facere nec tibi nec mihi super hoc. (I can't explain, asphodel. It has to happen. It was the only way I could have saved your life. That's all you need to know. You'll understand one day. But you won't remember this happening to connect the dots. There's nothing neither you or I can do about this)" Harry says sternly and Louis could see the frustration filling his past life's body like an overflowing cup. Louis* gripped Harry's hands in his, looking up at him with those blue, blue eyes. It amazed Harry how Louis* didn't know just how beautiful he was. Every man or woman would fall to Louis's* feet if he wanted them to._

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_"No. Placere. (No. Please)" Louis* begged and Harry brushed his thumb over the unending tears flowing down from Louis's* eyes._

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_"Et quid suus 'dignitas. Ego puto te pulcherrimum umquam hominum. (For what it's worth. I think you're the most beautiful human I've ever seen)" Harry says. Louis* let out a watery sob, squeezing his eyes shut. He looked up at Harry again._

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_"Promitto me aliquid. (Promise me something)" Louis* said and Harry nodded once. Louis* took in a deep breath, seeming to gather all of his self-control before saying something that made everything, **everything** click in Louis's head._

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_"Invenies rursus mihi proponis mihi dies unus.. (Promise me that you'll find me again one day..)" Louis* whispered, eyes hooded, pupils dilated and a complete, utter disaster. Both of them just sat there for what felt like hours, looking into each other's eyes before Harry nodded._

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_The kiss they both shared after that brought tears to Louis's eyes, knowing that it was goodbye. When they broke apart, Louis could see a thick mist coming out of Louis's* mouth, going into Harry's. Louis's* memories of Harry. Every thought he had of Harry. Everything. Harry caught Louis* before he hit the ground, blacking out._

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

_"Ego promitto asphodel. (I promise, asphodel)" Harry whispers before the scene that played out dissolved into nothing but black. Louis clutched his own body, tears streaming down his eyes because he finally **understood.**_

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

When Louis reappeared in the same position that he was in before he visited his forgotten memories, lying against Harry's front, _his_ Harry, Louis turned around and let out a small, watery smile towards the Devil. Harry was looking at him with the most peculiar expression. It was like a mix between being wary yet sad. Louis cupped Harry's face in his hands. Everything about the man in front of Louis was so beautiful. Louis forgot that he was the Devil, forgot all the bad things Harry has done, forgot everything. It was just him and his Harry, nobody else, no title holding them. Two hearts in one home.

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

"You didn't break your promise." Louis whispered softly to Harry. As intimate as the night sky.

********

__****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********


	31. 30.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to you Nelly2333! Anyways, thank you all of my readers for showing the immense support and comments on the last chapter. Here's a super fluffy one to brighten up your days!

"Why did you leave me when I told you that I loved you?" Louis asked Harry as they were blanketed by the darkness with minimal light coming from the stars and moon. Louis lied his head on Harry's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat that lulled him peacefully. The question came by suddenly, but Louis wanted to know why. 

"A long time ago, probably centuries, I was in love with Leviathan." Harry said after a moment and Louis gasped lightly, surprised. 

"He could have easily meant the world to me. I would have gave up my life for him if he asked me to. I was so.. stupid. He lead me on, made me fall for him, to get into my good graces and mercy so he could kill me a lot more easily. He would have managed it, too, if I didn't realize that he was holding a knife behind his back when we were in my bed. I never trusted anyone ever again. I stripped Leviathan and Mammon of their skin for plotting against me and banished them to Earth. But even if they weren't a problem anymore then, I shut my feelings down. Everything was so much easier. No remorse. No sadness. I never felt anything, not even the slightest bit of compassion for anyone. Then you came along." Harry spoke quietly yet calm. 

"I should have known you were going to backfire my plans when I saw you in the forest for the first time. You were so frightened of me. I take on full responsibility, I did show up out of nowhere in the dead of the night but it was endearing to watch you try to get away from me. I've never played a human for as long as I did with you. It was your eyes. Every time I planted evil in your heart, your eyes still remained that innocent blue. It was what made me always come back. You were nothing to me then. Just a silly, naive human. Like the rest of them." Louis tried not to feel hurt by what Harry was saying but it didn't feel exactly great hearing those words. But Louis appreciated that Harry was being honest with him rather than sugarcoating it. 

"But then you told me that you loved me." Harry says quietly, his short hair moving slightly in the wind. 

"I didn't know whether to find you idiotic or appealing. You didn't know anything about me, just my name. Yet you said you loved me." Harry chuckled, shaking his head as if he was revisiting his own memories. What he thought at that moment. 

"I couldn't bring myself to feel the same way for you then. I didn't feel anything for you even if I wanted to. So I left. Then, I watched as you slowly killed yourself. I know your father was abusing you to get you to speak but I didn't want to do anything about it. I hated anything to do with love ever since Leviathan, so I held myself back. But I couldn't stop myself from saving you when I was the reason you starved yourself in the first place. After all I did, leaving you, leading you on, playing you as if you were a little rag doll, you still asked me to come back for you one day." Harry laughed. 

"It took getting rid of all your memories for me to realize how selfless you were. It drew me in. I watched as you grew up without remembering me in the slightest. I don't know who killed you because of the veil, but I have my suspicions Louis. I need to go after them to have it confirmed. What you said when you told me about how you died.. with the person that killed you and your family saying that you were in love with a monster. It would only make sense that it was about you and I. Which means that someone knew about both of us before I took your memories away." Harry says. Louis's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

He remembered how confused he felt when the murderer of his family started spitting on and on about how Louis was an idiot falling for someone he shouldn't have. Falling for someone that was playing him. After seeing his forgotten memories, it suddenly seemed glaringly obvious that the man wearing that obsidian cloak in Louis's nightmares was talking about Harry and Louis. But how could he have known? Why did he mention it to Louis that way? Louis felt confused when the man said that because his memories had been taken away, but now that he knows, it brought on a whole new set of questions. 

Catching onto the look on Louis's face, Harry was quick to interrupt his muddled thoughts, "Patience, young grasshopper. Everything with reveal itself in due time." Louis sighed, feeling relaxed when Harry's arms wrapped around his body. 

"When I died the first time, how long did it take for you to come?" Louis asked. His soul would have been at Death's hand during that time, just wandering around in a black abyss before Death sent him either up to Heaven, Purgatory or Hell. 

"Thirty minutes. You'd be surprised to know how hard it is to break down Death's wards. He is older than I am, after all. Therefore more experienced. But I was better at magic than he was." Harry says. Louis nods in acknowledgement. It was quiet for a while, just the soft sounds of crickets and other critters. Louis felt Harry rub his lower stomach and he hid a small smile in Harry's chest. 

"Sing something." It was such an odd request that Harry looked at him questioningly but Louis wasn't backing down. Harry's hand slipped inside Louis's shirt. It was only after five whole minutes when Harry sang.

"I didn't know today would be our last." Harry deep voice was so alluring even when he spoke but when he _sang._ Louis couldn't breathe. It was so deep and raspy, showing emotion yet hiding everything from the world. 

"That I'd had to say goodbye to you so fast." Harry continued. Louis didn't recognize the song, just that the tune and soul of it sounded beautiful. 

"I'm so numb I can't feel anymore." Harry sings, eyes shut as if this moment was the most peaceful one of his life. Louis watched on with awe. 

"I'm praying you'd just walk back through that door." It was so ironic yet heart-clenching that the Devil out of all people was singing about praying. The song was obviously talking about losing someone you loved. Louis screwed his eyes shut. Both he and Harry knew how that felt. 

"There will be another angel, around the throne tonight, your love lives on inside of me, and I will hold on tight. It's not my place to question, only God knows why. I'm just jealous of the angels around the throne tonight." Harry ended. Louis clutched onto Harry's shirt as he finished. He didn't even think about his sister Charlotte up until then, everything that surrounded him so overwhelming for him to remember. Before he could ask, though, Harry leaned down to kiss Louis. 

The fallen didn't want to break the peace that settled in between both of them after who knows how long by asking questions. So he kissed Harry back softly, burying his fingers in Harry's hair, eyes fluttering shut. They didn't deepen the kiss, maintaining the soft mood. Harry broke apart their lips, the tip of his nose whispering over the veins on Louis's neck. 

"It's two boys." Louis remembered to tell Harry. Perrie had revealed it in an attempt to calm Louis down when he was having a tantrum over Harry leaving and it worked for about half an hour until Louis picked up where he left off. 

"Boys?" Harry asked, pulling back and looking down at Louis's stomach. The fallen nodded bashfully with a soft smile. Harry took Louis's shirt off, getting a view of Louis's slightly put out stomach. Louis giggled when he felt Harry's ticklish fingers brush across it. 

"Any names?" Louis asked. The thought had been fluttering around in his head but he never had time to sit down and think about it. Harry looked contemplative before he spoke.

"When I was human, I've always wanted my child to be named Axel if he was a boy." Axel. It was so unusual, yet perfect. Louis tried it out on his tongue, imagining calling a young boy that name up until he becomes older. Axel. It sounded amazing. 

"Can we call our other boy Calix?" An unusual name to match another unusual name. It was perfect. Then again, it wasn't as if their kids were normal anyways. Louis wasn't going to admit it even if his life depended on it, but he wanted badass names for his badass children. Calix and Axel. Now tell him that wasn't badass. 

"Calix. Where did you get an idea for that name?" Calix meant chalice in Latin. Chalices were for the royals, used by kings in the past to drink wine. Louis felt as if he was a king with these two miracles in his stomach, knowing that he's going to be a father with the person whom he fell in love with twice. Louis knew he was getting attached, but it was their _children_ for goodness sake. How could he not? 

"Let's just say that I love both of them to bits." Louis says instead of answering the question. Harry raised an eyebrow but he didn't push it. He never pushed Louis unless it was absolutely necessary. It was something Louis was grateful for at a lot of times.


	32. 31.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to be taking a look at how Harry's malevolent side actually is in this chapter because I feel as if I've been neglecting Harry's true nature as the Devil in this story. Have I? Thank you guys so much for everything, literally you guys are the best readers ever x !

Leviathan was gone by the time Harry and Louis returned to Hell. It didn't really surprise Harry in the least. The other demon needed to find a place to lick his wounds and heal just like the last time this happened and the only place he could do that was Earth. Harry couldn't wait to get his hands on Mammon, Taylor and Ash. And if his suspicions were right, they were going to suffer a lot more than expected. 

But for now, Harry needed to get Louis to settle back in Hell. The worst of their problems were over with, meaning Louis could breathe easier now. Liam joined them in Hell, giving Louis another person to bother whenever he was bored, which was more often than not. Harry was usually busy in his study, which was on the seventh floor next to his room. So Louis spent most of his time disturbing the others, primarily Niall. Today was no different. 

"Niaaaallllll." Louis sang as the blonde soul painted a sketch of the woods in his room. Louis was sat on the chair at a far corner of the room. The long desk beside him held different articulately placed drawing and painting items, that both looked dangerous yet beautiful.

"You know, I liked you better when you were quiet and- ow!" Niall exclaimed at the end of his groaning about Louis's annoyance when a paintbrush hit his head with deadly precision.

"You love me, shut up." It was safe to say Louis got settled in. He thinks it has something to do with the pregnancy hormones. 

"How does Harry deal with you?" Niall groans, but his eyes told a different story. They were full of mirth, so Louis knew that the blonde was somewhat happy that Louis was acting this way. He couldn't help it. The fact that he was going to become a father changed his mindset quite a lot. 

"That's pretty." Louis comments on the painting Niall was just about to finish up. 

"Thank you." Niall says with an infectious smile.

"Louis, Harry's looking for you. He's in the study." Zayn appears through the front door, looking disheveled yet still managing to work it. Louis nods happily, unfurling his wings to reach his destination faster. He knocked on the oak wood doors before opening them and entering. It was like a mini version of the library, only there were papers and other important notes pinned up on the walls. Harry sat at a large desk, writing something with a black-feather quill.

"Zayn said you wanted to see me?" Louis asked, closing the door behind him. Harry nods and turns his head towards Louis. He gestured for Louis to come closer and the fallen did, crawling on top of Harry's lap. Harry placed his hands on Louis's hips. 

"I think I might have to leave to Earth very soon. It's only for a couple of days, but I'll be gone for some time." Harry says. Louis frowns, his mood visibly dampened. 

"Why?" He asked, cupping Harry's face in his hands. The Devil pressed a kiss onto Louis's palms before answering, making Louis's heart flutter pleasantly. 

"I still have some people to chase down and another dimension to fuse with Hell. I can't take you with me. It's too dangerous." Harry says, stern and Louis's frown deepened. He understood that Harry had to leave but that didn't mean that Louis was ecstatic about it. The fallen leaned down to press a kiss onto Harry's lips, who responded immediately to Louis's movements. Louis started to unbutton Harry's dress shirt, thumb making contact with Harry's left nipple, making the Devil take in a sharp breath. 

"Asphodel." Harry breathed out, kissing under Louis's ear. 

"Your room?" Louis asked and Harry stilled his movements. Getting the feeling that he did something wrong, Louis pulled back. 

"What's wrong?" Louis asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern at Harry's expression. 

"I don't want us to make love in the same room Leviathan and I used to." Harry asked. Louis's nose scrunched up in both disgust and jealousy at the fact that both Harry and Leviathan had sex before. 

"Then my room then." Louis stated. Louis rode Harry for the first time that night, kissing and biting wherever he could reach to get rid of Leviathan's touch from Harry's body all the while calling Harry 'Daddy' over and over again as both of them climaxed. 

__

"Helena I'm not here to say hello. Where the fuck is Taylor?" Harry said as calmly as he could manage, teeth gritting. The insufferable witch got on his nerves every single fucking time. It was like her annoyance didn't have an off switch.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Helena sing-songs, smirking at Harry. The Devil had arrived at her mansion, knowing that if there was one person who knew everything about what was going on with whatever witch, it would be Helena. 

"Helena." Harry growled, eyes flashing black. 

"Alright, I'll tell you what I know Mr. Grouchy Pants. In return, I want you to kiss me." Helena stated and Harry rolled his eyes. Helena was even more intolerable than Kendall was. Harry thought back to the soft pudge of Louis's stomach that held their children and managed a soft smile in Helena's direction. The witch looked surprised but eager, getting up from the settee that she sat on in favor of straddling Harry's lap the most sultriest way she could manage. Harry continued smirking as she leaned down to press both of their lips together. Before they could manage to make contact with one another, Harry grabbed her throat and in a blur of movement, slammed the witch to a wall fiercely, hearing her head bang against it. Helena's cry of pain was very satisfying to Harry, who constricted her breath with the hold he had on her throat. 

The witch tried to use her magic against him but it didn't work, just like when Taylor tried it at the castle. Perrie had given him a vial of witch's protection before he left the house to Hell for the first time. The potion gave the person that drank it immunity to any type of magic. Perrie said it was only because she didn't want anything to happen to Harry, in which ending in Louis raising their children alone without another parent to teach them the ropes. 

"I'm going to ask you again one last time Helena, where is Taylor?" Harry asked and Helena choked out some words but they were indecipherable considering Harry was practically crushing her throat. Harry loosened his grip a tiny bit.

"She's hiding. I don't know where she is. I swear." Helena's witch's mark on her neck glowed, signalling that her words were true. Harry released his grip on her neck, sending Helena into a coughing fit on the ground. Harry turned around and left her house, walking down the street under the dark sky. The moon shone bright and when Harry saw a young teenager smoking a cigarette in a bus stand, he sat down  
right beside him. 

"Justin Stevens. Seventeen. Father suffering from leukemia and mother a drug addict." Harry chuckled as information slowly filled up his head. The teenager startled in shock and gasped as Harry began listing down everything about his life in a languid pace. Justin got up from his seat, about to bolt, but then Harry said something that made him stop dead in his tracks. 

"How about you and I make a deal?" Harry had said the exact same sentence millions of times before in a hundred different languages but the thrill and rush it gave him never got old. Harry's face was half-hidden by the black fedora he wore, the smirk of his lips only visible. 

"Listen, mate, I'm not into all that shi-" Justin's voice shook in fear, not knowing who this complete stranger was and how he knew details about his life.

"Your parent's health and well-being in exchange for your soul?" Harry asked and once he saw Justin's eyes fill with recognition of who and what Harry is, his smirk widened. There was only one demon in the world that made deals and that was the Devil.

"My offer still stands, boy. A long life for your parents. I can get rid of your father's cancer and your mother's addiction all for one little thing." Harry crossed his legs, arm resting against the steel bar beside him. He could feel the teenager shaking where he stood and Harry closed his eyes and bathed in the fear emanating from the human. It was so delicious. 

"Your girlfriend is pregnant as well isn't she? Poor soul. She won't make it through the birthing process." Harry chuckled. It was so much fun playing with a human's mind. They get confused and panicked so easily. 

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked, proving Harry's point. 

"Amanda's not going to live by the end of giving birth to little Ronnie. Isn't that what you both planned to name him?" Harry asked. He could see Justin's blue jeans darken in a thick trail down the left side of his pants. Justin's piss pooled around his foot.

"How about this, young Justin. Your parent's and girlfriend's lives in exchange for your soul." Justin started to cry and Harry sighed quietly, annoyed. It normally took about fifteen minutes after the crying process for humans to agree so Harry rested his head against the pole behind his head, placing his fedora on his face to get rid of the overpowering stench of the human's excretion. 

"A-Alright." Justin says much faster than Harry expected. The Devil grinned. 

"Sign." Harry snapped his fingers and parchment of paper materialized in front of Justin. A gold feathered quill appeared beside the contract.

"Your blood is the ink, boy." Harry adds, face still covered by the fedora. He could hear the oh so familiar sound of a painful hiss and scratching of the quill on the contract. 

"Perfect." Harry says, standing up and snapping his fingers once again, making the contract disintegrate into thin air. He placed the fedora back into position on top of his head. 

"Your father's doctor will say that the cancer cells have disappeared after his checkup at the hospital on Friday. The drugs in your mother's closet will have been thrown out by tomorrow afternoon and Amanda will continue to breathe after giving birth to Ronnie. You'll be in Hell in about... two minutes." Justin lets out a choked sound at Harry's final words. 

The Devil pushed Justin in front of a speeding truck coming down the road.


	33. 32.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to say how fucking sorry I am for not uploading in what feels like fucking _years._ I have literally thrown myself into my work and it's just so draining. I didn't want you guys to get a half-assed chapter considering the most I could do after work is eat and sleep. I'm feeling a bit better now so here's a chapter. I'm so sorry.

Now there were millions of different places three people could hide, but Harry can cast a pretty great tracking spell. It was a tricky one to make, since the spell was tied to Harry's intuition so it guides him to the correct destination, but Harry had enough experience in chasing demons and other supernaturals down to last him his immortal lifetime. Harry didn't take Onyx with him to Earth, opting to travel by foot and make some deals along the way instead. If he killed one or two or twenty humans along the way, then it was his business. 

The spell guided him to the U.S. where he thought about what he should do to them. He could go his usual way with skinning but if his suspicions that Mammon and Leviathan were behind Louis's human death were confirmed, then he couldn't let both of them off the hook without a twinge of torture thrown into the mix. 

So for four days, Harry prepared four cages that held a starved rat inside each of them. Just thinking about what was going to happen made Harry demented with glee. All of them would still be alive by the end of it since they were immortal but their minds? Harry doubted they'd be able to look at a rat without fear in their eyes ever again. 

The day when Harry deemed it acceptable to go to their hiding place, he received a letter. The method was something he was familiar with. He had seen countless of times how Zayn and Liam communicated with each other secretly by sending each other letters from different dimensions with the aid of some black magic but to be on the receiving end of that type of letter, Harry was confused. Who would send him one? When he realized that the only person who would even think of sending Harry a letter would be none other than Louis, the Devil smiled.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi, it's Louis. How are things on Earth? Are you safe? Did you find them yet? My stomach is growing more now, which is weird considering it's only the first week of the second month but it seems as if the twins are getting impatient. I'm going to look like a whale by the end of this, I swear. Liam's been scarfing healthy food down my throat. It feels like he's more excited for the baby than anybody else is, including us._

_I know you're probably busy there but I just wanted to write to you. I think it's the pregnancy hormones but I'm feeling really worried. I miss you, as well. All three of us do. Come back home soon._

_Love,_

_Louis._

Since Harry didn't have the potion at his disposal, he tucked the letter inside the front of his suit. Harry held the cages by their chains in his left hand, feeling the rats scurrying about in an attempt to escape their confinements. In his other hand, Harry held thick, long pieces of rope. He walks towards an old, abandoned warehouse located at the outskirts of Philadelphia, no other living soul on the streets except for him. The sky was grey and foreboding, a perfect representation for what was about to happen. Nobody wandered far into this void, hollow place. The warehouse looked like had been forsaken years ago. Here, standing in front of the rotting building, Harry felt the spell die down, finishing its job. 

Everything was moldy and tearing at the seams, from the walls to the ceilings. Cobwebs and a thick layer of grime covered everywhere Harry cast his eyes onto but his face was stoic as he walked inside. The heels of his shoes clicked against the ground. There was next to no light except for one illuminated bulb in what looked like was the main room of the warehouse. A big machine was placed to the right wall with an inch deep thick of dust layered on top of it. Harry looked around the deserted area, taking in the foul stench and smirking a little. 

"Come out come out wherever you are." Harry muses, setting the cages on the ground

The air was still but chaos rang throughout it like a blaring drum. The shuffling of multiple pairs of feet, soft beats of wings. Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. Guess he had to do this the hard way. 

"Sweet, sweet Taylor. It's been such a long time since we've seen each other. When was the last time I saw that pretty little face of yours? Oh, that's right. When I laid your daddy's dead body on your front doorstep. Such an imbecile, wasn't he? Messing about with werewolf blood, which is oh so unfortunately illicit. I would have let the Forest witches take care of it but there was just the teensy little fact that he was helping Michael to overthrow me. He was so annoying, my dear, even when I ripped out all of his organs one by one. Didn't stop screaming for even a second." Harry's words had caused the desired effect when Taylor's furious mind and body came barrelling towards him from an unknown direction in a blur of speed. 

A hoard of unprecedented power shot from Taylor's hands but it merely brushed away from Harry's body. The Devil had Perrie to thank for that. Taken aback, Taylor was just on the level of distracted for Harry to move towards her with mind-numbing speed. Harry chuckled lightly before snapping the witch's arms and legs, hearing the sickening crack of her bones breaking and licking his lips, craving the feeling of pain coming from another's body more and more. Taylor let out a blood-curdling scream as Harry tied the ropes around her wrists and ankles, leaving her both immobile and in horrifying pain. 

"Let me just go find the other shitheads, darling. I'll be back in a few moments." Harry said in a sickly sweet tone to the screaming witch wriggling helplessly on the ground. Turning on his heel, Harry walked deeper into the ageing building, avoiding the substance that dripped from the ceiling which definitely wasn't water. There wasn't any light in these winding corridors, leaving it completely pitch black.

"A little birdie told me that two certain somebodies were _somehow_ involved in Louis's human death." Harry spoke and all it took was a panicked rustling of wings for Harry to grab a hold of an ankle and slam Mammon onto the ground. Harry dragged the demon to the main room where Taylor was bound, still trying to escape, failing each time she tried to cast a spell to get out of her confinements.

Having put up wards around the warehouse, Harry knew that the other demons couldn't escape. The Devil did the same to Mammon as he did with Taylor, binding both of their arms and legs together so moving became less and less of a possibility. When Harry shifted to turn around and look for Ash, (and maybe Leviathan if he was here) he heard something that sounded as if it was a door opening. Counting to three, Harry clasped his hands behind his back. When two figures flew and crashed onto the ground right in front of his feet, the Devil smirked at the unconscious bodies of Ash and Leviathan.

Making a quick work of tying them up, Harry looked down at the almost star-shaped bodies bound together on the ground. None of them were able to move, arms and ankles tied together and with each other's. Harry only had to wait for five minutes for Ash and Leviathan to come back into consciousness after being knocked out by the wards Harry had set around the warehouse. Their demon blood ensured fast healing and Harry wondered how long it would take for the hole in their bodies to close up when the rats inevitably clawed their way-

"Harry, please! I'm begging you." Leviathan whimpered and once upon a time, Harry would have fallen down to his knees in surrender but he wasn't that naive anymore. Harry's eyes shifted to pitch-black as he blinked once, a slow grin overtaking his face. Walking towards the cages he had left on the ground prior to his search, Harry picked all of them up by their chains. The screams and shouts all of them let out felt like ecstasy to Harry, who took a deep breath and reveled in the scent of fear and terror in the room. It was plain to see that all of them knew what was going to happen. This type of torture hasn't been used since the medieval times and was the only one Harry unfortunately hasn't tried yet. 

"Were both of you involved in Louis's human death? I might let you off the hook with a more tolerable punishment if you speak the truth." It was a testament to how little Leviathan knew about Harry when he spluttered to answer, confirming Harry's suspicions with one sentence. 

"YES! Yes, Ma-Mammon and I were the ones that killed him and his family. Harry, please. Not the rats." Leviathan cowered as he looked at one particular large rat scurrying around in its cage. Harry chuckled and knelt down in front of Leviathan. 

"You should read the Bible. The Devil practically _invented_ the habit of lying." Harry ignored the wails of horror flowing out of Leviathan's mouth as he removed the bottom plate of one of the cages and placed the cage directly above the other demon's stomach. Before Leviathan could move and inevitably make the cage fall, Harry looped a piece of rope around Leviathan's torso and through the bars of the cage, tying them both together.

Leviathan let out whiny breaths of pleas and terror as he felt the sharp nails and feet of the rat move rapidly on top of his shirt, pressing lightly on his stomach. Harry stifled a yawn as he did the same to the others. If the torture didn't satisfy Harry after this much of tracking and manual labor, he'd just have to resort to skinning. 

__

It was safe to say that Harry very much enjoyed the whole four hours the rat torture lasted. Hunger drives even humans wild, imagine what a couple of starved rats would do after being placed on top of unmoving human skin. Harry watched as the rats slowly dug their ways into all of their bodies, feasting on the organs and skin inside each of their bodies before ripping themselves a hole where they could escape when they had enough. The rat in Taylor's body was the first to make it's way out of her body, a patch of blood pooling at her hip rapidly before the rat emerged from inside her body. 

The witch had fainted by then and Harry watched the rat scurry it's way into the darkness of the warehouse. Taylor's screams still reverberated in Harry's eardrums in the most delicious way, making the Devil giddily watch as the similar thing happen to Ash, Mammon and Leviathan. Instead of his side like what happened with Taylor, the rat that was crawling it's way around in Leviathan's body somehow emerged from the demon's mouth, leaving crimson blood in its wake. 

For both Mammon and Ash, the rats crawled out from their chests, splattering blood and strips of flesh. Harry became drunk from the amount of energy that entered his veins and his wings ripped out from his back, stretching in delight and power. Looking down at the four bodies that lied horrifically on the ground, Harry smirked before speaking. 

"Have fun getting out from the binds, sweethearts."


	34. 33.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you guys so fucking much

"You're safe." Were the first words Louis breathed out when Harry came back home, stumbling back slightly when a familiar body crashed into his. The first thing Harry noticed was that yes, Louis's stomach had grown bigger marginally. Wrapping his arms around Louis's body to pull him closer, Harry swayed both their bodies from side to side. He enjoyed the tranquil feeling that consumed him whenever Louis was near.

"It's been too long since I've touched you, asphodel." Harry says in response to Louis's bewildered expression when he lifted Louis up by his upper thighs for his legs to wrap around Harry's waist. Blush flaring on his cheeks, Louis bit his bottom lip to control himself. He pressed his lips onto Harry's, moving gently and slowly, wanting to drag everything out for as long as possible because he wanted to savor every touch Harry gave him.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Louis asked with a hint of a smirk, allowing Harry to kiss down his neck in a sultry manner, humming out in pleasure when the Devil nipped at the spot behind his ear. Louis lost his breath when Harry plopped him onto his bed, climbing on top of his body with a predatory glint in his eyes. Louis gripped onto Harry's hips for dear life when the Devil began to grind their crotches together in a torturously slow figure-eight motion. Louis let Harry take his shirt off, whimpering quietly when the tips of Harry's fingers brushed teasingly on his nipples. Louis thrust his hips upward to meet with Harry's and he moaned loudly at the friction it caused, continuing to move his mid-section up and down against Harry's cock. 

Feeling the barrier of all their clothing irritate him thoroughly, Harry pulls off Louis's sweatpants and boxers in one swift movement. The cold air that hit Louis's cock made the fallen hiss out a breath before throwing his head back when Harry wrapped his hand around his member, rubbing the slit until Louis couldn't take it anymore and words began to flow from his mouth in an unfiltered pace. 

"Harry, please. Want you inside of me." And really, who was Harry to ever deny that request?

_Six months later_

"Harry, stop." Louis whined like a petulant child as the Devil continued to nuzzle his face into Louis's bloated stomach. It turns out that Louis was right. He _did_ look like a whale. But he couldn't help but find that fact so pointless when he had two lives growing inside of his body. Harry had rolled up Louis's oversized sweater to fit on top of his stomach, providing him easier access to the skin of Louis's tummy. Harry peppered kisses all over Louis's stomach and the fallen groaned when he felt both Axel and Calix start kicking in opposite sides of his belly in response.

"Look at what you've done." Louis couldn't help but reprimand. Don't get him wrong, he loved the twins to death and back but for fuck's sake can they stop pressing their limbs against his ribs? It was worse when Louis was asleep, always being awakened by a sharp throb and pain in his torso from whatever their kids were doing in there. At the back of his mind, Louis could feel what Perrie told him lurking in his subconscious like demons. That Louis could possibly die by the end of giving birth to Calix and Axel. He didn't breathe a word of it to Harry, not knowing how he exactly could do that. 

Was it wrong for Louis to not tell Harry about it? He could barely believe it himself and the thought of telling Harry it just made it more real than ever. Louis placed his hand on top of Harry's which rested on top of his stomach, stroking the skin slightly there. Harry had always been enamored whenever the twins kicked, not being able to tear his eyes away from whenever he placed his hand on Louis's stomach and sensed the slight movement of the babies kicking. Louis brushed the fingers of his other hand through Harry's hair.

Nothing scared Louis more than never being able to see Harry or their twins ever again. It keeps him awake at night, restless and sobbing lightly into his arm so the sound was muffled and wouldn't wake Harry up. But hope never ceased in his veins. Harry and him had been through so much for this to be the end. Harry promised Louis that he'd come back for him and the fallen wasn't about to let himself slip away this soon. Harry reached up to press a lingering kiss on Louis's lips before breaking away. The due date was any time now so Louis was feeling antsy and terrified most of the time because he was about to give birth who knows when and quite possibly die while doing it. 

"Hungry?" Harry asked and Louis nodded slightly, starting to get up to ask the kitchen staff to make him something delicious but Harry pushed him back onto his butt on the bed, tutting slightly. 

"I'll get it for you, asphodel." Harry says and Louis sighs in irritation yet fond at the same time. Harry barely even lets Louis walk nowadays. It was endearing but more often than not, Louis got riled up easily from it. He wasn't made out of glass, he could walk on his own. Aching feet aside. Harry returned fifteen minutes later with a plate of salmon and kale in one hand and orange juice in the other to see that Louis had already dozed off. Placing the things on Louis's nightdesk, Harry ran his fingers through his love's hair, wondering why he still hasn't spoken those three words yet. It's been months and Louis has told him it countless of times but Harry had never been one for simplicity.

Harry wanted Louis to _feel_ his words rather than hear it and the Devil still hasn't found out a way to express that yet. But Harry was positively sure about one thing. When the right time comes, he'll say it without a moment's hesitation. Harry shifted Louis into a more comfortable position on his side, crawling beside Louis to bend his face over towards the fallen's stomach.

"Daddy's asleep. It's just you guys and papa now." Harry whispered to the bump and sensed a slight shift in movement under his splayed hand coming from the right of Louis's stomach. Axel, as they decided to name him. Louis moved slightly but otherwise remained asleep, opening his mouth very slightly to get oxygen flowing faster into his lungs.

"I can't wait to see your faces." Harry admits in a quick whisper, smiling when Louis groaned in his sleep from the corresponding kicks from inside his stomach.

Harry was just about to get up when he saw a thick stream of something wet suddenly rush down Louis's pants and the fallen's eyes snap open in full-on panic. "I think my water just broke." Louis whispered before screaming out when the first contraction hit him, this one more painful than all the last. Harry's eyes widened in shock before he lied Louis down on his back, wings ripping his shirt in his haste to fly up to the guestrooms to get Perrie. The witch had begun to stay with them when Louis was exactly seven months along being pregnant, knowing that only she was the closest qualification to help Louis through childbirth.

Harry burst through the doors, more disheveled and unsettled than he has ever been in his existence. Perrie startled from her position on her bed, about to head to sleep but one look at the Devil's face told her all that she needed to know. Springing up from her bed as if it was on fire, both Harry and Perrie ran to Louis's room, finding the fallen crying out in pain while clutching the bed sheets underneath him. Perrie knew that since the twins were both hybrids, Louis would go through double the pain because both of them were equally very powerful.

"Take in deep breaths, Louis. Deep breaths." Perrie hurried to soothe the fallen, lifting Louis's leg to bend them. Harry immediately sat beside Louis as the fallen squeezed Harry's hand, probably breaking his bones in the process but Harry didn't seem to care, focused solely on Louis's stomach and chest rising and falling rapidly. Louis couldn't feel anything beyond the mind-numbing pain he was experiencing, scorching white fire flooding through his veins and blood. The agony bubbled up to a point where he couldn't even feel himself in his body, screaming bloody murder.

"NOW?!" Louis heard someone that vaguely sounded like Niall scream and he felt extra eyes on him, his intuition guiding him to think that everyone was here. Hot tears flowed like waterfalls down Louis's face as he felt another contraction hit him like a tidal wave. Louis felt the energy in his body drain fast but he still held on for dear life, not wanting to die before he could even see his kids' faces. Perrie started to coax Louis's legs further apart before pressing her hands on either side of Louis's stomach. All of the demons and soul in the room watched on terrified amazement as Louis's lower belly started to rip like a scalpel was cutting through it.

Louis, who was in too much pain to even register the fact that he was being cut open, started sobbing into Harry's chest, whimpering and screaming every time the pain got too much to handle. He could feel the life in his body slip away piece by piece, arms and upper body feeling the heaviest they have ever been. Harry's fingers and wrist were broken from how hard Louis was gripping onto his hand but Harry didn't pay any attention to it, whispering sweet nothings into Louis's ear instead.

"Stay strong, asphodel. Come on, love." Harry kept saying and Louis groaned out long and hard as he nodded, listening to Harry's words intently through his suffering agony.

Some sort of pain hit him like a freight train, making his upper body lift forward on it's own as Louis screamed the loudest he ever had the entire night. Perrie was holding a crying baby in her hands, looking at it with what resembled close to relief. Louis looked at the tiny thing in Perrie's hands, feeling the pain dissipate in a second. The baby was Calix, judging by the fact that the right side of Louis's stomach deflated slightly. Louis was still alive. He was still breathing. Louis sat up slightly, ready to get Axel out and live through this. A wave of pain more worse than anything he has ever felt hit him but Louis didn't faint like his body begged him to, he held on to what little consciousness he had left.

Perrie handed Calix to Harry, who looked at the baby in his arms with mystified and slightly glassy emerald eyes. Other than the fact that he was covered slightly with blood, Calix looked so perfect. He had a slight patch of growing light brown hair, eyes screwed shut tightly, still crying. Louis started to sob when he saw Calix up close, Harry bringing it closer to the fallen. He was so beautiful.

But when Calix opened his eyes, Harry and Louis gasped. One of the baby's iris was fully pitch-black, the other a blinding white with a ring of obsidian surrounding it to distinguish the fact that it was an iris. Calix stopped crying when he saw both Harry and Louis, only soft whimpers coming from his mouth. Louis felt his chest inflate with something so pure that he clutched where his heart was, looking up at Harry gazing at their baby like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I love you." Louis spoke to Harry, emotion clogging his throat as he turned towards Perrie and nodded, knowing that Axel was next. He prayed that he'd make it out alive.


	35. 34.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so bloody much for your support and general awesomeness. I can literally never thank all of you enough.

Axel was undoubtedly the most draining for Louis, who was only taking in quick, small breaths when Perrie handed the other twin to Harry. She began to stitch Louis's cut open stomach back close, knowing that with a healing potion, there wouldn't even be a scar left on Louis's body. If the fallen made it, that is. Louis reached his arms out slightly to hold the twins, wanting to see both of their faces before the black dots in his vision consumed him. Harry got the hint and rested their kids in Louis's arms, thinking that the reason for Louis's fading out was from exhaustion and not the fact that he was dying. 

"They are so beautiful." Louis croaked out, feeling tears rush down from his eyes as he took in the fact that these were both his and Harry's children. That they both were alive and healthy and so tiny. Axel, like his identical brother, stopped crying when he saw both Louis and Harry. Even he had the same mismatched colored eyes like Calix had, half black and half white. Louis presses a lingering kiss to both of their foreheads, holding them both to his chest and sobbing because he had no energy left to fight for his life anymore. 

Something materialized at the corner of the room and Louis gasped when he realized that the cloaked figure was Death. This time, he wasn't wearing his hood, looking every bit as beautiful as he was terrifying. 

"Pardon me. I should have come after he died but I couldn't help but want to catch a glimpse of one of the most powerful beings to walk the universe." Death says in a drawling voice that sounded like melted caramel. His porcelain complexion and steely grey eyes stood out from a mile away. Louis pulled the twins closer to his chest away from prying eyes, his body screaming in protest from the movement. Death chuckled before vanishing and materializing closer to Louis, right beside his exhausted body. 

"Nice to see you again, Louis." Death says, making Louis remember the time he had seen him in his forgotten memories. This Death was very much different. The tattoos weren't on his face anymore but Louis could see a lighter skin tone from where they were before. Platinum blonde hair that licked Death's jawline made him look ethereal yet frightfully cunning as he looked down at both Calix and Axel with something that resembled subtle awe in his eyes. 

"What are you doing here, Death?" Harry growled, reprimanding himself in his head for not renewing the wards surrounding the portal to Hell. 

"Simple, Harry. Louis here, is dying. And I have to destroy his soul. Considering he's dying a supernatural and supernaturals don't get anymore second chances again blah blah blah you know the drill." Death says careless as Louis held on with all of his might. Death turned around to survey the people in the room. His grey eyes completely halted when he caught sight of Lucky Blue. 

"I remember you." Death spoke and the demon stiffened when he realized that the words were being addressed to him.

"Your death was undoubtedly one of the most memorable in my opinion. And that's coming from someone who reaps every death in the world." Death says and Lucky Blue's eyes darted everywhere in the room except for Death. Lucky Blue didn't like to be reminded of how he died. It was too painful for him to revisit. 

"That Roman emperor is burning in the Pit, I assume?" Death asked and Lucky Blue nodded stoically, taking in a deep breath. 

"Oh come on, die already. I have places to be. Approximately a hundred and five humans die each minute and I have to reap all of their souls. And that's not even counting the supernaturals." Death says with a roll of his eyes directed at Louis. The fallen turned towards Harry who was looking down at him with panicked confusion in his eyes. 

"Perrie told me that I might not survive giving birth to Calix and Axel. Because they're too powerful." Louis grunted out through the darkness consuming his body. Harry looked at the twins in Louis's arms and Louis gasped when he saw tears starting to well up in Harry's eyes. 

"You're not leaving me. Not now." Harry said in distraught, looking both broken yet full of unprecedented rage. 

"I'll be back once the dramatics are over. And I'd like your company." Death shot the last sentence at Lucky Blue, who looked panicked for a minute before both of them disappeared into thin air. Perrie and the others left too, leaving Louis and Harry alone in Louis's room with the newborn twins laying beside Louis on the bed. The silence rang on for what felt like hours, Louis's body weakening and weakening by the second. 

__

"Lucky Blue Smith. Is it not?" Death asked as the both of them appeared on top of the highest point of Burj Khalifa. Lucky Blue felt the biting wind nip at his exposed skin, making him shiver. Death turned to look at Lucky Blue, making the demon root himself to his spot, clearing his throat. 

"Yes." He says, feeling completely out of his usual suave element. "You know, I watched you even before you died. That emperor, what was his name?" Death asked and Lucky Blue didn't want to answer, feeling some of his confidence return, making him stand up straighter and cross his arms over his chest. 

"Why don't you think about it for yourself?" Lucky Blue asked Death, watching as the other entity walked closer to him, platinum blonde hair akin to his being whipped around by the winds. "So feisty. Maybe that was what made Aelianus fall in love with you." Death says and Lucky Blue shut his eyes tightly closed together and took in a deep breath, feeling memories plague his mind of the Roman he was supposed to serve until death but fell in love with instead. 

"Don't speak about him." Lucky Blue said, feeling small again. Death placed his hand on Lucky Blue's cheek and the demon had no power to fight against it. 

"It wasn't really love, was it? Considering he beheaded you." Lucky Blue drew in a sharp breath as his eyes snapped open, lips pursed in a tight line. Death brought down his hand, pulling Lucky Blue closer by his shirt instead. "You still feel something over it even after all these centuries." Death observes, lips centimeters away from Lucky Blue's as the demon's eyes welled up in tears. 

__

"Well I guess I can't make you promise to come back for me this time." Louis whispered, mystified when he saw a tear make its way down Harry's face, the latter looking at Louis with an unreadable expression. 

"I've waited centuries to get you back. You're not leaving me like this." Harry says, gripping onto Louis's hand with both of his. Louis let out a breathy chuckle, reaching up with his free hand to cup the side of Harry's face. Louis wiped the tear away with his thumb, remembering something Harry had told him before. 

"A face like yours is too beautiful to be teary." Louis recited back to Harry, making another tear fall down from Harry's eyes. 

"I love you." Harry whispered, as if the words were made out of glass. Louis sobbed, clutching the sheets underneath him until they ripped.

"I always envisioned you saying that under better circumstances." Louis said waveringly. He felt himself relax, as if he finally came to terms with himself dying when Harry said those words. Louis could never see his twins grow up, or see Harry again, but at least he could die with the finality of knowing that Harry loved him. Even when Louis was human, all he wanted was Harry's love. Now, he finally got it. 

"I'll make a deal with Death. Anything. I won't let you die." Harry says. Death chose the exact moment to reappear in the room with Lucky Blue, who looked conflicted. 

"A deal can only be made once, Harry. Louis's death is final this time." Louis let out a shuddering breath, his voice rattling. "Okay." Louis breathed out, not wanting to die with panic in his body. In a way, Louis was getting a grip on the fact that he was about to die, knowing that Harry will take care of Calix and Axel for him with the utmost care. Louis held onto Harry's hand and looked towards the twins, smiling weakly in their direction as both of them simultaneously looked at him with their mismatched eyes. 

In one final breath, Louis let himself go. 

But then, something happened. Louis was jolted back into consciousness like a whiplash, upper body flying out of the bed with energy coursing through his veins like flames. Louis looked down over to where he felt a pressure on his arm and saw Axel's small hand on it. Axel was holding Calix's hand and both of their white irises were glowing like fluorescent lights. As the seconds passed, Louis felt strength re-enter his body so fast it was making him dizzy. Harry caught Louis's body before the fallen could slip off the bed and crash onto the ground when he fainted. 

Harry's eyes were widened to their fullest extent when he noticed that Louis had regained his normal complexion and body heat compared to the deathly pale he was before. The white in the twin's irises died down to their normal brightness and both Harry and Death shared a mutual look of astonishment. What in the world just happened?


	36. 35.

"Axel!" Louis called out as the twin started to run around the hallway again, in nothing but his underwear. Oh the pain of having children. Louis was just minutes away from fainting with utter exhaustion because taking care and raising two toddlers was _not_ easy. Especially if those two toddlers were quite possibly one of the most powerful beings ever. Louis nearly went into cardiac arrest when he saw Axel, sweet, little, six month old Axel, lift up the couch in Louis's bedroom to retrieve his rubber ball that had rolled underneath it. 

"Papa!" Louis heard Axel cry out in happiness and he slumped back from his position on his bed, knowing that he didn't need to do anything now that Harry had unknowingly stepped in. Louis looks towards Calix who was looking up at him with his round, mismatched colored eyes and cooed. 

"You're definitely more like me. I'm sure your papa was the troublemaker when he was younger. Axel got it from him." Calix crawled onto Louis's lap. 

"Me like Daddy!" Calix says in joy and Louis giggled in response, nodding animatedly. Sometimes, even he couldn't distinguish the physical appearance between Calix and Axel. It was their personalities that allowed Louis to say their names properly without mixing it up. Axel meant trouble, Calix meant calm. Sometimes too calm. Louis got the feeling that Calix knew more than he should. He was definitely the 'quiet but scary' twin. 

"On the contrary, I was actually an obedient child." Harry steps into the room and Louis swears that every time he saw him, Harry just kept on getting more beautiful. Axel was positioned on Harry hip, short arms around the Devil's neck. 

"See, Calix? Your Papa is lying." Louis whispers to Calix and the toddler immediately looked affronted at those words, quite possibly recalling the ending of the Boy Who Cried Wolf from when Louis told him the story yesterday night. 

"Wolf will eat Papa!" Calix exclaimed before he goes over to Harry and splayed his body on top of the Devil's, as if his tiny form could stop an impending attack of wolf claws and teeth. 

"Papa's strong. Papa can tickle the wolf and make it run away! Like this," Harry says before he began tickling Calix's sides until the three year old started to clutch his willy and squealed out the words, "Me going to pee!" 

"How about your Highness dress Axel up for bed while I take Calix to the bathroom." Louis says before he picked Calix up and guided him to the bathroom, throwing a wink in Harry's direction. 

"Me have hair!" Calix says in wonder as he began to pull on growing patch of light brown hair on his head, awing at its existence. 

"Me wan' hair ike Daddy's!" Calix pouted as he began to pull lightly on Louis's longer and thicker hair, wishing that his hair was that pretty. 

"You're going to have hair like mine when you're older, Cal." Calix claps his hands in excitement. 

__

"There you go!" Harry says in encouragement as Axel zips up his cat onesie, pulling up the hood over his head and giggling happily when he found the tiny cat ears. Axel falls into Harry's outstretched arms, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Scare Daddy!" Axel suggests, always up to trouble, something that Harry would never admit that Axel inherited from him. Although, it was quite plain to see considering both father and son were crawling on the ground to reach the bathroom and scare the person both of them loved most. 

"Three.. Two.. One!" Harry whisper-yelled when Louis came out of the bathroom holding Calix. Both Axel and Harry made loud noises which managed to get a small squeak out of Louis's mouth. Axel jumped where he stood and held his palm up for a high five from Harry, who quickly obliged. It was quite scary how Calix and Louis had matching glares on their faces directed at both Harry and Axel, making the latter whistle as they innocently walked away. 

"That was mean! Apo-Apologize!" Calix says, crossing his arms as he stared both his brother and father down. Louis smirked in pride. He raised his son well. 

"No!" Axel says indignantly, crossing his arms and looking up at Harry expectantly as if he was waiting for the Devil to say the exact same thing. But it was easy for the three year old to say. It was Louis Harry was fighting against. 

"We should apologize, Axel." Harry gave in, sighing at both of his love's triumphant looks. Axel looked like he was about to disagree but changed his mind last minute and grumbled a half-hearted 'I'm sorry.' 

"I'm sorry too. Are we forgiven?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Louis's waist to pull him closer to his chest. Louis hummed in fake contemplation before he said, "Give me a kiss first and I'll consider it." Harry grinned before he pressed his lips onto Louis's, making both Calix and Axel produce retching sounds simultaneously. Louis giggled through their kiss, breaking away from Harry a moment after. 

"Gross." Both Axel and Calix muttered, making Harry and Louis laugh. Harry picked up Axel before both of them made their way to Louis's bed. After both of them set the toddlers down, Axel was the first one to exclaim, "Story, please!" with a whiplash-like head nodding from Calix. 

"It's your turn tonight." Louis directs at Harry with a smug smile. The Devil sighed as Louis made himself comfortable in between Calix and Axel, who immediately snuggled their small bodies closer to their Daddy's for warmth.

"What do you guys want to hear?" Harry asked. Calix climbed over Louis to cuddle with his brother, Axel shuffling closer to Calix in response. Louis draped his arm over the twins as he waited expectantly for their reply. 

"New, Papa! New story!" Calix's input made Axel clap his hands together in agreement. 

"Okay, do you guys know the story of.." 

__

"You sure they're asleep?" Louis asked breathlessly, moaning softly when Harry gripped his arse in his large hands. They haven't had the chance to do this in what felt like forever. Ever since the twins came along, Louis and Harry both have only been spending all of their time taking care of them and when they were asleep, both of them felt too tired to do anything remotely sexual.

Harry changed the bed in his room considering it was more convenient for both of them to be intimate there rather than in Louis's room where the twins usually were. Harry kissed down Louis's neck, flipping them over so Louis was underneath him. The fallen still found it hard to believe that Harry had taken the time to light an abundant amount of candles in his room for the sole purpose of making love to Louis. 

"I'm sure, now stop worrying asphodel." It wasn't like Louis could help it. Anyone with two eyes could tell that Louis was.. slightly overprotective of the twins. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that Calix and Axel were peacefully sleeping in Louis's room and Harry was currently coaxing Louis's legs open to lick a stripe over Louis's perineum. 

"Daddy, please. Wanna feel you. It's been too long.." Louis begged, not being able to stand Harry teasing him like this. The Devil looked up at him through his eyelashes, making Louis's breathing hitch. In the soft orange glow of the flames, Harry looked like a sultry angel. Louis held Harry's face in his hands, begging Harry to go faster, go deeper as he sucked Louis off.

"Papa? Daddy?" Two small voices made Louis and Harry stop as if one of them was on fire, scrambling to get off of each other as Axel and Calix made their way towards them on the bed. Louis tried valiantly to ignore the wail of despair his cock let out as he covered his bits with the blanket. Axel was the first one to reach him, trying to climb on top of the large bed and managing to do so. Louis wraps his arms around his son, running his fingers through his soft brown hair.

"What's wrong, my little troublemaker?" Louis asked, sensing that something was off with both Calix and Axel.

"Bad dweam." Calix answered as he crawled next to Harry, making the Devil pull his son in closer to his chest.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, "What was it about, love?" Axel lied himself on top of Louis's torso like Calix had done with Harry, looking a bit spooked.

"Meanie took us away from Papa and Daddy." Calix said with a big frown, making Louis and Harry freeze. If the twins had the power to save someone from dying, could they have the power to see visions?

"What did this meanie look like, Cal?" Harry asked, looking a bit worried when Calix didn't immediately respond like he usually would to any question directed at him. 

"Big hands. Claws." Axel mimicked the position with his short arms outstretched.

"Papa and Daddy no save us. We shout but nobody come." Calix said quietly and Harry's arms immediately tightened around his small body, still scared from the aftermath of his nightmare.

"It was just a dream, loves. Nothing's going to come and get you as long as you're with Papa and Daddy." The fact that the twins had walked all the way up here alone made Louis feel so guilty that he regretted not sleeping with them.

"Mhm." Axel hums, on the brink of sleep again and Louis rubbed the toddler's back until he fell asleep on top of Louis. Calix, however, was starting to scare Louis from the faraway look he had in his eyes.

"Buddy?" Calix looked up at Harry at the rare nickname Harry only ever used for drastic measures.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Calix looked conflicted, staring at Harry's shirtless chest in contemplation as if he was choosing the words he wanted to say.

"Why didn' Papa and Daddy come?" Louis's heart broke at those words and he reached over to grasp Calix's tiny hand.

"It was a nightmare, Cal. Papa and I will always be there if something really happened to you guys." Calix softened at those words, vulnerability showing in his eyes. Louis marveled at how Calix was already learning how to put up walls, unlike his brother who always directly said what was bothering him to either Harry or Louis.

"We promise." Harry added and Calix nodded, reaching out his hand to hold Louis's.


	37. 36.

"DADDY!? DADDY!?" Axel yelled out, pouting when his daddy didn't come straight away. I mean, he at least deserved a fast entry for how long he, Calix and Harry had been planning this surprise party. Not to mention, Axel's stomach was growling and there was a cake the size of his body on the dining table, lying there beautifully uneaten. Calix appeared beside his twin, party hat on his head and eyebrows drawn together in deep thought. 

"Maybe if we pretend a scary monster got us, Daddy will come faster!" Calix suggested and Axel nodded in agreement before both of them began to wail simultaneously in fake pain and anguish, startling Harry but the wink both of them threw at him made the Devil smirk at their antics. Immediately, the twins heard a frantic beat of wings and the door to the dining hall burst open, Louis emerging with panic in his movements. 

"SURPRISE DADDY!" Once Louis realized that his two seven year old's weren't in any trouble whatsoever, a glare overtook his face. It was only a few seconds later when he took in the hat on Calix's head that spelt out the words 'Happy Birthday' and Louis's eyes widened. Eyes casting over to the entirety of the room, the fallen grinned when he saw birthday decorations that were undoubtedly done by the twins hanging on the ceiling. Everyone was there, looking at Louis with exasperated happiness in their eyes for the sake of the twins. Being alive for centuries, the others didn't care much for birthdays, unlike Calix and Axel.

"Do you like it Daddy!? Look! Look! We got you presents!" Louis's heart melted at the words and he scooped both twins in his arms, giving them big hugs which they returned with fervor.

"Don't I get a hug too? I mean, I baked this cak-" Louis cut Harry off with a soft kiss to his lips, making the Devil smile through it.

"Enough with the grossness already." The twins said simultaneously, making everyone in the room chuckle but Harry and Louis were lost in their own little world, too enamored with each other to pay any attention. Harry leaned in to kiss Louis once again but Axel tugged on his daddy's hand to lead him away, sticking his tongue out at his papa's affronted expression. Calix quickly joined his daddy's other side, leading Louis to the head of the table where a random number of candles were placed. Louis was three hundred and twenty four years old today, born in 1693. The fallen doubted they could fit all those candles into one cake.

"This was so sweet of you, my little darlings." Calix and Axel squealed in fake disgust as Louis smacked two giant kisses on both of their cheeks. The fallen picked both his sons up and settled them on either side of his hips, grinning when they yelled, "Birthday song!"

Everyone looked at each other in fond exasperation before they began to sing reluctantly, voices raising as they began to sing louder as the seconds passed on. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis's waist before breathing the last few words into Louis's ear. "Happy birthday, to you." The twins cheered the loudest when Louis blew out all of the candles with them, mismatched eyes shining in joy as they led their daddy to the mountainous pile of presents at the side of the room.

The twins, of course, insisted that Louis open their presents first. Louis's eyes widened at the beaded bracelet that held the twin's, Harry's and Louis's initials on them. _H.L.C.A._ Louis smiled softly at the thoughtfulness that seemed to ooze out of the gift. Putting it on, Louis kissed the twin's cheeks as a thank you. Harry handed Louis his present which was wrapped with silver wrapping paper and even had a little bow on it. The twins tore it off for Louis and the fallen gasped when he saw a chain that looked as if it had been made by pure silver inside of the box. A platinum pendant of a rose and a dagger hung from the chain as Harry clasped it around Louis's neck.

"I'll say thank you later." Louis threw Harry a cheeky wink, making the Devil chuckle, combing through Louis's hair with his fingers.

"I look forward to it, asphodel." Harry mused, making Louis bite his bottom lip to conceal a giggle.

"I agree with the twins. Enough with the grossness already." Zayn rolled his eyes and Louis discreetly balled up the torn off wrapping paper to throw it at Zayn. Unfortunately, the demon caught it in mid-air and threw it back at Louis instead, making the fallen pout because his reflexes really needed to get touched up. He was becoming lazy.

"This.. might be the softest scarf I've ever felt." Louis said in astonishment as he rubbed Zayn's gift on his cheek.

"It better be. It's from Burberry's 2018 winter scarf collection that isn't even _out yet._ " Zayn says and Louis's jaw dropped. How could Zayn manage to get his hands on one of these?

"I know a few people." Probably famous models or the CEO of Burberry offered him a modelling contract and he declined so that said CEO gives him every new, unofficial fashion items in hopes that Zayn would change his mind. Louis wrapped the black scarf around his neck because it was soft as fuck and Axel nuzzled into it like a cat. Louis was suddenly reminded of Bananas and he tried hard to conceal his frown. His furry comrade had passed away a year after the twin's were born and the remainder of his life was now buried in the asphodel fields of the castle.

"It's a fidget spinner." Liam nearly fell over himself to explain the weird, multi-lobed flat structure in Louis's hand. Zayn slapped a hand over his face at the mere mention of it. Now that Louis looked at it more, it was quite akin to the thing Liam has been spinning in the castle for days without end.

"And it's used for..?" Louis trailed off, spinning the thing quite clumsily in his hand. Axel poked at it in interest but made no movement to take it from Louis. Zayn cast him a proud look.

"Anxiety or ADHD." Liam says, matter-of-fact.

"Liam, I don't have either of those." Louis says in confusion.

"It can also be used for fun!" 

"I think uncle Liam has become unintelligent." Calix remarked, making Niall cackle along with Zayn. Liam looked offended to be reprimanded like that by a seven year old but amusement shone on his face as he tickled Calix's sides. "You hurt my feelings, cabbage." Yeah, that cabbage thing still hasn't gone away.

After hugging Niall for the beautiful portrait he made of Harry, Louis and the twins, everyone ate the chocolate cake Harry made which turned out to be delicious. Who would have guessed that the Devil would be such a talented baker? 

__

"Yeah, daddy. Fill me up, come on." Louis grunted out as the thrust of Harry's hips became faster and harder. The beauty above him was looking every bit of the disheveled mess that Louis was, sweat beading from his skin and eyes hooded, pupils blown wide as they bored into Louis's gaze. Harry complied to Louis's words, bending Louis's legs so that they were over his shoulders. Louis cried out at the new angle, back arching.

"You feel just as tight when I fucked you for the first time, asphodel." Harry panted and Louis whined, biting his bottom lip to hold any more embarrassing moans in. The lights were dimmed to a seductive glow, Louis and Harry sending the twins to Liam and Zayn so they could be occupied while Louis could.. thank Harry for the gift.

Harry bent down to place his lips on Louis's, a stark contrast to how fast he was moving with how slow he was kissing him. Louis complied, cupping Harry's face in his hands and running his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, whimpering softly as the head of Harry's cock brushed against his prostate. Harry shifted the angle of his head so he could kiss Louis deeper. The fallen carded his fingers through Harry's hair, pulling it back so he could see more of Harry's gorgeous face as he made love to him.

The sound of skin slapping against skin and breathy moans filled the room. The necklace Harry gifted him lied on Louis's chest, the weight of it keeping Louis grounded so he didn't fly up into his headspace and forget where he was. Louis felt his orgasm start to rouse in the pit of his stomach, making him reach down to hold Harry's arse in his hands and push him in deeper. "Daddy.." Louis moaned out, head thrown back and jugular exposed.

"Wanna cum, asphodel? Tell me." Harry says, Louis pulling Harry closer to him so he could whisper, "Want you to make me cum, daddy." in Harry's ear. Harry looked at Louis with the type of heat in his eyes that made Louis's toes curl in. It's been _so_ long. Harry flipped Louis over on his stomach, making the fallen moan loudly at the friction on his cock, unable to help the tiny thrust of his hips against the bed.

With this new position, Louis gripped onto the pillow and his legs moved upwards off of their own accord as Harry slammed in and out of Louis at a blinding pace. Louis felt so full, needing to cum right then because he feels as if he might explode if he didn't. Harry suddenly bringing his hand down to smack sharply against Louis's bum pushed Louis over the edge, crying out long and hard as he came, painting the bed sheets with white streaks.

Harry orgasmed outside of Louis's hole, making the fallen a tiny bit put off but he understood. Neither one of them wanted any bundle of joys other than the twins. The Devil fell onto the bed beside Louis and the fallen immediately curled into Harry, seeking warmth from the Devil. After two hours, both Harry and Louis cleaned up after themselves and walked back down to Louis's room, cooing at the sight of Calix and Axel sleeping together on the bed, arms around each other. Both of them stopped having the nightmares of someone snatching them away from their daddy and papa years ago, Harry and Louis taking that as a good sign.

"Axel has your nose." Harry suddenly remarked as Louis crawled into bed with them. The fallen looked down to see and yes, Axel did have a button nose like he did. "Why the sudden observation, love?" Louis asked, smiling softly when the twins sleepily snuggled into his body, although he knew that Calix would be wound up with Harry the next morning.

"Just a thought, asphodel." Harry shrugged, shooting Louis a smug smirk when Calix did indeed curl up with with him instead of Louis.

"Oh get that smirk off your face. Axel loves me more than he does you." Louis teases, sticking his tongue out when Harry rolled his eyes.

"But Calix loves me more than he loves you." Harry remarked.

"No they don't. You're just warmer than me at night. You'll see who they run to when they want food." Louis says and Harry chuckled before extending his arm to lay it across Louis's waist. "I love you."


	38. 37.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so bloody much for all you're doing for this story and **Mascally** has just sent me a full sketch of the twins and wrfyahwebheffhgvbayesrhaeghefvd I'm so excited to show it to you guys once it's colored and ekgavghbvualghbniajhgfajkabg I love you **Mascally** It will be posted on the 'The End' chapter!
> 
> So, there's something I need to tell you guys. This chapter is going to be the last one of the story, so *sniffles* I'll see you guys in the Author's Note after this one :'(

"Papa, papa it hurts!" Axel whined in pain as more of his wings started to emerge from his back slowly and Calix held onto Louis for dear life, whimpering. Harry and Louis were both marveling at the fact that both Calix's and Axel's wings matched their eyes, half black and half white. Every supernatural that had wings go through the painful process of them coming out from their backs. Louis shut himself in his room and cried until the whole ordeal was over with when his wings came in for the first time. 

"It's going to be fine in a few minutes, Axel. You're a strong boy, aren't you?" Axel sniffed and nodded at Harry's words. 

"The strongest eleven year old in the world!" Axel declared as his arms tightened around Harry's neck. Calix still managed to roll his eyes through the pain but smiled at his brother's weirdness nonetheless. Louis watched as the final spurts of Calix's wings came through and both of them sighed when they did, Calix's pain ceasing immediately. "What do they look like?" Calix asked, turning his head every which way to look at his back.

"They look beautiful." Louis compliments, watching as Calix began to stretch his wings to pop the bones into place. Axel lets out a tiny whimper as his wings fully settled in, a carbon copy of Calix's. "Yours look beautiful too, Axel." Louis said as Axel shot him a watery, proud smile. Harry pressed a kiss onto Axel's forehead, brushing his fingers through his son's hair.

"Can I fly now? Can I fly? Can I fly?" Axel says after a moment of silence, practically jumping on the balls of his feet. Louis chuckled before he saw Calix's hopeful eyes gazing up at him. Harry got off the bed, his white shirt melting off to form his huge wings that immediately made Calix and Axel hop off the bed, not used to the extra wings on their back and stumbling a little. Louis helped both of them make their way outside of the castle.

Thanks to their dark side and growing up here, Calix and Axel weren't affected by the screams or the terrifying visuals of Hell, walking to the courtyard behind the castle nonchalantly that was well hidden from prying eyes. Louis had no idea it even existed up until now, way deeper from the stables and hidden by a thick wall of stone that had only one door covered by ivy. The whole place was spacious and there was a marble fountain in the middle that was covered in thick vines. Harry stretched his wings as Calix and Axel watched on with awe at how massive they were compared to theirs.

Louis suddenly remembered Death and how he had told the fallen that he had extinguished Charlotte's soul. Apparently, Mammon and Leviathan made a deal which coerced Death to destroy all the souls of Louis's family members. Louis didn't know what Death asked for in return but he knew that it must have been something big. Getting rid of souls couldn't be easy. Mammon and Leviathan asked Death to save Charlotte's soul so they could use her against Louis one day and after they did, Death vanquished her soul as well. Louis thought of his mum as he looked at Calix and Axel. She had always wanted grandchildren.

"I wanna fly!" Calix and Axel said simultaneously, but as they did not know how to control their wings just yet, they needed their daddy and papa to help them. Harry chuckled before saying, "You gotta _learn_ how to fly first, loves. You can feel your wings connected to your back. Move them." Calix was the first one to try, moving his wings quite haphazardly with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He managed to make it flap once before exhaling in exhaustion. Axel however, seemed quite a natural with it, even managing to get his feet off of the ground before he fell on his butt.

"It'll be hard at first but you'll get the hang of it." Louis said, helping Axel up. Calix tried again and managed to fly a bit higher, arms waving around in front of him because he wasn't used to the sensation of being off the ground just yet. After a few seconds and Calix managed to get his feet off the ground without falling, Axel tried it too and held onto his twin for balance. Their wings moved in sync and as they both flew higher, Harry and Louis followed to make sure they don't crash.

"There you go, loves!" Louis said happily as both of them started to fly properly, holding one another up when they felt as if the other was going to fall. 

__

"Papa, can you please ask Axel to stop being such a pain in my arse?" A sixteen year-old Calix asked, hair falling in front of his face as he banged his head on the dining table repeatedly. Axel walked into the dining hall with a smirk on his face. Ever since the twins realized they could communicate mentally, Axel has spent every waking moment torturing Calix by asking the most random shit that he could come up with. 

"Language." Louis tutted as he sat down beside his son and began to eat his pasta, savoring the taste because he hadn't eaten anything since that morning after Harry decided to pull Louis back to bed and officially give him a stinging arse. "But he keeps on asking me why my arse is so flat! Why does that even matter?" Calix asked exasperatedly. Harry choked a little on his food, laughing silently when Axel lied himself flat on top of Calix's back.

"Because, my dear little, stupid brother.. I have obviously got the better-looking genes from our dads whilst you continue to grow into a stunted mushroom." Now this was only true to the other twin, who has looked at and shared a connection with his brother for all of his life. To any other person however, they would agree that both Calix and Axel looked exactly the same. Devilishly charming with matching smirks and suave demeanor's.

"One, I'm older than you and two, we share the same physical attributions. So either you're calling yourself a 'stunted mushroom' or you're cal-" Calix was in the middle of saying but Axel slapped his hand onto his mouth, effectively stopping the rest of his sentence from flowing out. "One, you're older than me by only two minutes and two, your arse is flatter than mine so throw your 'share the same physical attribution' shit out the metaphorical window." Louis started banging his head on the table, groaning because why did he and Harry make love all those years ago? Well, they were paying for their actions now, it seemed.

"Sit down." Harry said sternly to Axel, who immediately obeyed like a chastised puppy, taking a seat next to his twin. "Although, his arse is a bit more.. fuller than Calix's, I would say." Louis hummed thoughtfully and Axel fist-bumped the air, shouting a victorious 'Ha!' in Calix's eye-rolling direction. "He obviously got that from you." Harry mused back, smirking around his fork when Louis huffed indignantly.

"You can't just say that in fro-" Louis began to say heatedly before he caught his sons snickering to themselves and looked curiously over in their direction. "I mean, we obviously didn't recognize the sounds when we were younger dad, but we're not saints _now."_ Axel said in between small breaks of giggles while Calix just tried to look as innocent as he could, whistling under his breath. Louis looked towards Harry in mortification while the Devil just shrugged as if it was totally alright that their sons knew that they have sex.

"I mean, they were going to find out sooner or later, asphodel." Harry tried saying, getting up and moving around the table to ruffle Louis's hair. "What is _with_ that nickname?" Axel asked, making Louis and Harry look at each other as they recalled their time together on Earth when Louis was human. It was ages ago, yet felt like it was just yesterday.

"They're making those goo goo, we're-reminiscing-something-you-don't-know eyes. I'm going to barf." Calix retched, eating his food faster because he didn't want to be around all the sappiness. Worse, what if they started to kiss? Louis and Harry chuckled, the fallen getting up from his seat when he was done and leaning closer to Harry when the Devil wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Papa! Cal and I are going to Earth for a few days after dinner. Need anything?" Louis tensed up at the words, obviously the more paranoid one out of the two of them. But alas, his kids were growing up and they could very much take care of themselves if their training was anything to go by. Louis just didn't want someone to snatch them up from right under their noses. "Yeah, can you get some silk? Lucky Blue's been moaning about not having enough of it for days." Harry said, leading himself and Louis out of the door once Calix nodded.

 _'Why do people call it 'blue balls' when-'_ Calix slapped Axel over his head.

__

"Axel." Calix said in exasperation as his twin continued to throw small knifes that materialized back into his hand every time he let one loose towards a drunk red head stumbling in stilettos. Axel was the more.. mischievous of the two. Or rather, Calix was the more responsible, calm and silent one. Axel didn't have any of those words in his vocabulary ever since the day he was born. 

"Oh stop being such a stick in the mud, brother. I'm trying to see if I can land it on her eye." Axel said, aiming but the knife lodged itself into the woman's arm instead. It was a testament to how intoxicated the woman was when she just whimpered and waved her hands around as if she was swatting a fly. "You're wasting time. We're here to see Rome, remember?" Ever the historical knowledge sponge. Axel sighed, turning around before throwing one more knife blindly and it stabbed right into her eye.

"Alright, alright. Let me have my fun." Axel pouted but leaned into Calix when his twin wrapped an arm around him. The portal on Earth to Hell was in New Orleans, ironically. The most darkest city in France. Harry holds a special place for New Orleans in his heart ages ago. The drinking, the music, the myths, the hauntings. So he decided to make the portal to Hell here. Which was quite convenient to the twins. France was right beside Rome, or Italy. But Calix liked the wording Rome and Romans better, even if the Roman Empire was no longer a thing.

"Romans. Rome. Doesn't that sound better than Italy? More.. dark and dangerous? Or is that just me?" Calix wondered as they walked out of sight from humans. "Dark and dangerous? I've never heard you say that before. Are you sure you aren't developing an infatuation?" Axel asked and squealed in an attempt to fled away when Calix reached out to presumably pull him into a death grip.

"I just like the sound of it. You can fuck off." Calix waved his hand dismissively but Axel knew that his love for Rome went deep. It was just so old yet, the people there are so predominantly aware of their culture and they're proud of it as well. The fact of how the Roman Empire fell and how it's people are so interesting made Calix fall deeper and deeper down the hole of wanting to know more about it. So, here they were.

"Where do you wanna stop first?" Axel asked. It didn't even take Calix two seconds to answer.

"The Colosseum, definitely. I was thinking we'd stop there and make our way across the other landmarks. Proper tourists. Well, invisible tourists." Calix added. Axel sighed, walking closer to his twin and leaning back to his side once again when Calix wrapped his arm around his two-minute younger little brother.

_The End_


	39. The End.

So, well. That's the end. I'm not crying. I just have a bug in my eye. Or a thousand bugs. Millions. Of. Bugs.

BHJBRWLUSHEGBKRHBJGMNGTJRHBHS It's finished. I'm going to cry. My baby's done. Nothing in this world matters anymore. I just want to tell everyone that's been supporting this story from start to finish a great big, gigantic THANK YOU because without you guys, I have no idea where this story would have went. I'm really proud of this story and I'm definitely going to come and revisit them and also answer all of your comments because I can never COMPLETELY move away from this story even if I tried. I'm definitely going to be posting more stories so read those as well if you beautiful people want to! 

Once again, thank you thank you thank you!


End file.
